La soldate
by SarouneG
Summary: Un crash. Une soldate. Un géant des glaces et les Avengers. Mais rien n'est jamais simple.
1. Introduction

Bonjour tout le monde ! *esquive les tomates* Oui je sais, j'ai déjà une fiction en court ! Mais Maëlie est trop lente et moi mon cerveau carbure à fond, donc j'écris cette fiction (approuvée par ma sœur u.u et en plus j'ai placé une rime 8D) j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, laissez quand même une critique afin que je puisse m'améliorer ! Vous pouvez laisser une review si vous avez aimé aussi hein ! :3

Pour ceux qui connaissent ma fiction « la folle aventure de Maëlie » je vous préviens juste que ce sera ici mon style d'écriture et mon humour, pas les vannes de Maëlie que vous adorez.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Introduction : Le crash**

Quelqu'un a frappé à ma porte, j'ai ouvert et... c'était un fabuleux géant de glace avec de longs cheveux noirs, la peau bleue et les yeux rouges.

Il est entré dans ma maison, il tenait des fleurs gelées et avait l'air heureux.

Il m'a donné un cadeau, et je l'ai ouvert. C'était un cube de glace qui dégageait une importante énergie. J'étais enchantée, c'était un présent très important. Je pris le cube à mains nues et aussitôt la glace recouvrit mes bras, mon corps. J'étais figée, je le regardais sans comprendre. Et le géant de glace riait, riait...

J'ouvris les yeux. Au-dessus de moi, le ciel. Je le fixais longtemps, regardant les rares nuages blancs glisser dans la stratosphère, puis me rendis compte de ma situation.

Allongée au sol, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un marcel blanc, de mon pantalon et de mes rangers militaires. Le tout dans la neige et la glace. Sur la banquise. La putain de banquise. Merde.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je foutais là. Le dernier souvenir que j'avais c'était...c'était...l'avion. Saloperie. On a crashé ?

Je me redressais, vacillante, et fourra mes mains gelées contre mon ventre. La différence de température impressionnante me fit grimacer. Je jetais un œil aux alentours. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, mais une longue, profonde et terrifiante trace dans la neige me fit comme signe de la suivre. Au bout, une énorme ombre noire encore fumante. L'avion. Je pressais le pas, obligeant mon corps douloureux à suivre le mouvement. Mes jambes ne répondaient pas correctement, mais peu importait. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rejoindre cette saloperie pour voir ça de moi-même. Voir si il y avait des survivants. Voir ce bordel qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Titubante, j'arrivais devant la titanesque carcasse éventrée. La porte blindée céda au premier coup de pied et j'entrais, tentant de ne pas respirer la fumée épaisse, noire et collante. Je vis des corps pêle-mêle, disloqués, emmêlés. Je vis mon caporal, dont les yeux ouverts à jamais fixaient le plafond, et mes camarades de section dans des positions impossibles et terrifiantes.

Je récupérais mon sac à dos et y fourrais armes, nourriture et eau, puis sortis rapidement. Aucune envie de voir ces morts plus longtemps. Le sentiment nommé « tristesse » semblait avoir abandonné mon corps, pour ne laisser qu'un vide immense, nommé « instinct de survie ».

J'enfilais une veste chaude et mes gants de moto. Je n'avais pas trouvé mieux.

Je marchais à grands pas dans la neige poudreuse vers le sud, suivant l'étoile du berger dans le ciel dégagé et mâchonnant un bout de viande séchée. La marche chassait le froid de mes membres. Seul mon visage, pourtant sous ma capuche, était fouetté par le froid et la neige.

Encore heureux, il n'y avait pas de blizzard en vue.

L'air froid et pur piquait mon nez, mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter, sous aucun prétexte. Cela signerait mon arrêt de mort, et évidemment je n'avais aucune envie de mourir.

Au bout d'une dizaine d'heures de marche, je ne savais plus où j'étais. La fatigue m'embrumait l'esprit, et j'en venais à me demander si je suivais vraiment la bonne étoile. Les nuages recouvraient presque entièrement le ciel, la lune était invisible et mon étoile, bien cachée. Le vent s'était levé, tourbillonnant et fouettant mes jambes.

La neige collait à mes bottes, les alourdissait, ralentissait mon corps.

J'entendais le sang battre dans mes oreilles et le vent mugissant, balayant mes traces et mes repères. J'avais oublié mes lunettes et mes yeux pleuraient de froid. Je ne voyais plus à deux pas. Je ne sentais plus mes pieds, et mes mains bleuissaient. Une terreur sourde s'empara de moi et je me mis à courir éperdument, avec l'énergie du désespoir, vers ce qui devait être le sud. Il fallait que ce soit le sud, bon sang !

Bientôt, la neige s'espaçait, laissant place à la toundra, et le ciel s'éclaircit. Je me jetais à genoux, arrachait une poignée de lichen et la mastiquait, savourant l'eau qui s'en écoulait. J'avalais, saisis d'autres plantes et les fourrais dans mon sac. Puis la réalité me rattrapa, chassant l'adrénaline de ma course.

Je me mis à hurler, à pleurer, à gémir et à me tordre de douleur sur le sol sec. Mes pieds, mes mains, mon corps dégelait et me faisait souffrir de l'intérieur, mon sang repartant à vive allure dans mes veines après avoir été gelé.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais restée là, allongée, pleurant comme une enfant, mais je sais que j'étais immobile suffisamment longtemps pour que des corbeaux s'approchent de moi. Allez-vous-en, sales bêtes ! Je ne vais pas crever ! Je crèverais jamais, moi ! J'suis increvable bande d'enfoirés !

Je me relevais, les surprenant, et repris ma course, les jambes encore endolories.

Quelques heures plus tard, je vis des arbres. Des vraies putains d'arbres. Un peu pauvres en feuilles, certes, mais des arbres quand même ! Je m'écroulais au pied de l'un d'eux, harassée, et m'endormis aussitôt. Une poignée d'heures plus tard, je me réveillais et repris ma course, un peu dans les vapes du sommeil.

Désormais je souhaitais éperdument une ville, un village, peu importait. Je voulais voir des gens et oublier les visages figés de mes compagnons d'armes. Je voulais m'en sortir, bordel ! Sortir de ce cauchemar !

Je courais toujours plus au sud, me repérant au soleil plutôt qu'à cette saloperie d'étoile peu fiable et invisible la plupart du temps, puisque le jour se faisait de plus en plus présent.

L'air changeait, se réchauffait, et le vent salin finit par me parvenir. Je fonçais, longeant la mer. C'est en arrivant sur une route que je me rendis compte avoir passé sans le savoir la frontière entre le Canada –notre destination initiale- et les États-Unis.

Le panneau miraculeux indiquait d'un côté « Canada » et de l'autre « Maine ». En suivant « Maine », je pourrais passer Rhode Island et le Connecticut pour atteindre le New Jersey. Je me mis en marche, avançant d'un pas souple sur le bitume, vers ma destination : New York. Si je voulais contacter l'armée française –et je le voulais- je devais m'y rendre.

Le soleil se coucha deux fois avant que je me décide à abandonner mon sac. Je gardais les restes de vivres dans une sacoche à ma hanche et un couteau cranté à ma cuisse.

Le sac balancé, je me sentis plus légère. Je m'autorisais un sprint, tentant d'avaler sous mes pas le plus de kilomètres possible.

Je m'arrêtais à une miraculeuse station service solitaire, un paradis à mes yeux. Je bus au robinet des toilettes et remplis mes bouteilles.

Le caissier me regardait bizarrement et moi, consciente d'empester, mis vite les voiles, quittant cette oasis. La route me paraissait plus belle maintenant que je savais où je me situais dans ce pays trop grand pour moi.


	2. Folie

Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, ce chapitre est en retard d'un jour, je suis navrée ! Pour la peine j'en mets deux d'un coup ! :3 en fait il y en a déjà 13 écrits mais je préfère garder une petite marge de sécurité ^^ certains (dont celui-ci u.u) sont un peu courts, mais la double publication compense un peu ^^'''''''''''

Réponses aux review :

Meeeeeeeeee : La suite est ici, j'espère qu'elle te plaira

Guest : tant mieux ^^ voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Folie**

Au bout d'une semaine de marche, je ne sentais plus mes pieds. Mes semelles étaient trouées, j'avais des ampoules sous les pieds et j'en étais réduite à marmonner à moi-même pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Le silence me paraissait insupportable.

Le soleil qui m'avait paru rassurant me brûlait le crâne et j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau cognait pour sortir. L'eau devenait une denrée rare.

Je remplissait mes bouteilles aux stations-service, ou buvait de l'eau de mer bouillie, mais le sel me déchirait la gorge.

Le bitume qui m'avait paru agréable au début répercutait le choc de mes chaussures sur mes jambes et mon dos, me faisant souffrir le martyr. Pour autant je ne pouvais marcher dans les herbes hautes bordant la route car elles étaient infestées de serpent, tiques et autres sales bêtes, et je n'avais aucune envie d'être infectée ou envenimée aussi loin d'une ville et sans trousse de soins.

Aucune voiture ne passait, j'étais désespérément seule. De toute façon j'étais repoussante, avec mes vêtements en lambeaux, mes cheveux gras et crépus et je puais à faire fuir les vautours qui avaient tenté de me suivre –j'avais vraiment l'air mourante je crois- et qui étaient vite partis.

Le caissier de la dernière station-service où j'étais entrée m'avais regardé tellement mal que je m'étais vite sauvée, le rouge aux joues. J'avais comme honte de moi, de mon périple. Cinq minutes plus tard, je me hurlais dessus toute seule, me traitant de conne. J'étais une survivante, je devais être fière et forte.

Malgré tout, j'avais déjà traversé plusieurs États, évitant avec application les contrôles de police occasionnels, même rares. Mes pensées n'étaient fixées que sur une chose : New York.

Le chemin était encore long et parfois, lorsque le soleil était trop brûlant, je me mettais à péter un câble. Je voyais –délirais- Eric, mon caporal, me pointer du doigt en me disant : « C'est ta faute ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas morte avec nous ? »

Et moi je répétais, je répétais : « Je sais pas, je sais pas... » Et je me mettais à courir, pour échapper au doigt accusateur d'Eric.

Enfin, à bout de forces, je me jetais à genoux sur la plage que je longeais, l'eau fraîche venant m'arroser, me calmer et me sortir de ce cauchemar. L'horreur, quand cette situation se produisait, c'était de remonter la pente raide de la falaise pour rejoindre la route. Je ne me souvenais jamais de comment je l'avais descendue sans me briser les os.

Mes membres n'en pouvaient plus. Dès que je trouvais un arbre bien feuillu je m'endormais à son ombre, mais me réveillais toujours en sursaut, avec des sueurs froides et des frissons.

J'avais capturé une perdrix et l'avait dévorée deux jours auparavant.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je marchais, des semaines, des mois ou des années, mais j'avais observé que les jours s'allongeaient et les températures augmentaient. L'été allait bientôt arriver, et avec lui sa chaleur caniculaire, étouffante et meurtrière.

Je crois que je devenais tarée. Je parlais à des personnes imaginaires et à moi-même, et mes propos n'avaient aucun sens. Parfois, je me demandais pourquoi je continuais à marcher, et puis la volonté de vivre reprenait le dessus, m'obligeant à avancer toujours plus loin sur la route. Je continuais à perdre les pédales.

Quelques semaines de ce rythme plus tard, je vis au loin briller une ville d'acier immense, et un nom s'imprima dans ma tête : New York. Enfin ! J'y étais !

Je me mis à courir avec la force du désespoir, me faisant klaxonner par les voitures de plus en plus nombreuses aux abords de la ville.

Je m'engouffrais tête baissée dans les rues, hagarde. Les passants se retournaient sur mon passage, s'écartaient en voyant mon apparence repoussante et en sentant mon odeur horrible. Ils grimaçaient de dégoût, de répulsion instinctive, et des gosses riaient de mon apparence en me pointant du doigt.

J'entendais des gens crier, me gueuler dessus, me dire de dégager. Certains appelaient la police, ou les services sociaux, pour m'arrêter.

Moi, je ne voyais rien d'autre que les formes floues des voitures jaunes, la masse mouvante des passants et les tours tremblantes au bord de ma vision qui s'assombrissait aux coins, m'empêchant de prendre les bonnes routes, m'empêchant de me repérer et de réfléchir correctement. La panique me gagnait petit à petit, rongeant ma raison comme la gangrène.

Je déboulais sur une avenue et plusieurs voitures se rentrèrent dedans en voulant m'éviter. Je m'en foutais. Je cherchais simplement de l'aide, de la nourriture, de l'eau.

Une immense tour scintillante se dressa en face de moi comment le Sauveur se dresse devant les fidèle, et bien que je croyais pas en un quelconque dieu, je fus éblouie. Je n'hésitais pas une seconde et y couru, attirée comme un papillon de nuit d'une lumière. Le gigantesque « A » brillant en haut me rassurait, en quelque sorte.

J'arrivais au pied du bâtiment, et me mit à tambouriner comme une cinglée sur la porte vitrée qui resta close.

Une voix métallique me demanda posément :

« Veuillez cesser de frapper cette porte et décliner votre identité. »

Je crois qu'à ce moment là j'avais oublié comment parler, parce que j'avais mugis. Comme une vache folle à l'agonie. J'avais hurlé des sons désarticulés en frappant le verre renforcé de mes pauvres poings, et peu à peu ma force s'envolait. Mes réserves d'énergie s'épuisaient, et moi aussi.

Des larmes désespérées se sont mises à couler sur mes joues, à dégouliner dans mon cou, et je continuais à gueuler.

La porte s'est ouverte et j'ai essayé d'entrer, mais deux mains puissantes m'ont saisies les épaules, me les broyant, me faisant mal.

J'ai hurlé et essayé de me débattre, mais un coup dans la nuque fit tomber un voile noir devant mes yeux et je sombrais.


	3. Décliner son identité

Estimez vous heureuses : ce chapitre comprend 6 pages ! Bref u.u c'est un des plus longs je crois... Enjoy !

* * *

 **Décliner son identité**

J'émergeais enfin, même si j'ignorais combien de temps s'était écoulé. Je tentais de bouger, sans succès. Je devais être attachée. Je sentais des aiguilles plantées dans mes bras et une lumière vive au-dessus de moi, transperçant mes paupières.

J'ouvris les yeux et les plissaient, aveuglée. La salle était blanche, toute blanche. Des flashs passèrent devant mes yeux. La neige, l'avion, les corps, le sang. Le sang, le sang, le sang. Le sang !

Je me mis à hurler, à me débattre. Je fit éclater les liens en cuir et arrachait les perfusions, faisant couler des gouttelettes de sang sur mes bras.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme blond très baraqué entra en trombe et me ceintura, m'empêchant de bouger. Un autre, aux cheveux bruns grisonnants, plaça ses mains sur mes joues, m'obligeant à le regarder dans ses yeux marrons noisettes. Il avait l'air plus calme et professionnel que le blond.

Il me parla calmement et sérieusement, et sa voix grave me rassura un peu :

« Tout va bien. Respire doucement, OK ? On ne te fera pas de mal. »

Je hochais la tête d'un mouvement désarticulé, essayant de me calmer du mieux possible et de reprendre mes esprits, même si je restais sur mes gardes. Le blond me ceinturait toujours, m'écrasant la cage thoracique.

Le brun reprit :

« OK. Tu ne vas pas chercher à t'enfuir, hein ? On va devoir te poser quelques questions, et on aimerait que tu collabores. Après tu pourras partir. Deal ? »

Je grinçais des dents, peu convaincue. Il rit :

« Je suis d'accord, ça ressemble à une mauvaise magouille. J'étais méfiant comme toi avant, mais ici tu ne risques rien.

-O... OK. »

Ma voix éraillée parvint difficilement à sortir. Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à parler après tout ce temps de silence et de démence sur la route.

Il sourit, un peu timidement, et dit à son compagnon blond bodybuildé :

« C'est bon Steve, tu peux la lâcher. »

Il desserra sa prise sur moi et m'épaula pour m'aider à me lever et à marcher. Excellente idée, vu que mes jambes épuisées et courbaturées de mon voyage ne répondaient plus.

Je suivis machinalement le mouvement, encadrée des deux hommes, m'appuyant sur le blond et boitant de manière très pathétique.

Nous entrâmes dans un ascenseur et le brun appuya sur un étage visiblement très élevé.

La machine s'éleva dans un doux ronronnement. Le silence régna parmi nous, jusqu'à ce que je tente une approche :

« Quels... Qui êtes vous ? »

Ils me regardèrent un peu de travers, puis le blond rigola :

« D'habitude on me reconnaît du premier coup d'œil ! Je m'appelle Rogers. Steve Rogers.

-Et je suis Bruce Banner. Qui es tu ?

-... Gabrielle.

-Enchanté Gabrielle ! Nous allons te présenter au reste de l'équipe. Ils peuvent être un peu impressionnants mais ils sont gentils, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Ils voyaient bien que je me méfiais mais n'insistaient pas. Plutôt sympa de leur part. Bruce avait l'air un peu timide, avec son sourire décalé et fragile. Tout le contraire de Steve qui ressemblait à l'assurance incarnée.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa et s'ouvrit sur un salon chic et moderne avec un bar en bois sombre et une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une sorte d'immense balcon en demi anneau. Le sol était en béton, ou en tout cas en quelque chose de dur, froid et gris foncé, comme les murs. Les meubles en bois sombre rendaient l'atmosphère classe et chic. Malgré tout, la pièce restait plutôt lumineuse, sûrement grâce au soleil entrant à flot par la baie vitrée qui prenait tout le mur extérieur.

C'était agréable et accueillant, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Je ne savais pas quel genre de questions ils allaient me poser mais ils allaient bien me cuisiner, vu leurs regards.

Ils étaient assis dans un grand canapé crème et me fixaient d'un air sévère.

Steve et Bruce allèrent s'asseoir après s'être assurés que je puisse tenir debout toute seule, et me laissèrent face à eux.

Debout, je pris une pose nonchalante et mis mes mains dans mes poches, afin que personne ne les voie trembler de fatigue et de stress.

Personne n'avait songé à changer mes vêtements, mais quelqu'un m'avait lavée. Je me sentais enfin propre et heureusement, j'aurais été gênée d'être sale et puante devant ces gens au regard inquisiteur.

Le silence restait complet, tendu, et je les dévisageais.

Une rouquine moulée dans une combinaison noire, un borgne à la peau mate, un blond qui aussi dans une combinaison moulante – un club de sado-masochisme ?- un jeune brun avec un bouc naissant sur son menton et au regard amusé –qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?!-et un gars blond, baraqué et sortant tout droit de la Shakespeare parade. C'était quoi cette équipe de branques ?

Le black –visiblement le chef- se décida à prendre la parole :

« Mademoiselle Suzanne, n'est ce pas ? »

Je vis Bruce et Steve se tendre et me regarder de travers. Je ne m'en formalisais pas, regardant l'homme en silence. Il prit cela pour un acquiescement –car qui ne dit mort consent, n'est ce pas ?- et poursuivit :

« D'après nos dossiers, qui reposent sur les réseaux du monde entier, vous... n'existez pas. Le profil qui se rapproche le plus de vous est français. Êtes vous française ? »

Je ne pouvais mentir, mon accent me dénoncerait malgré moi. Je hochais la tête. Mes bras s'étaient croisés presque malgré moi sur ma poitrine, trahissant ma nervosité. Il pianota sur son ordinateur, envahissant la pièce de cliquetis énervants. Le silence était lourd, les regards pesaient sur moi. L'homme leva la tête de l'écran : « Quel âge avez-vous ?

-C'est un peu personnel, non ?

-Répondez. »

Je soupirais : « Vingt et un. » Il entra la donnée. Putain, il faisait un dossier sur moi. 'Fallait que je me casse fissa.

Je jetais un œil aux sorties. Les escaliers, l'ascenseur –même pas en rêve- et, éventuellement... la baie vitrée.

Il me faudrait quinze pas pour le premier mais il faudrait descendre les cinquante-huit étages...dix pas pour le deuxième, mais s'ils coupaient l'électricité j'étais fichue, et cinq pas pour le dernier –avec un grand risque de décès-. De plus, si la vitre était renforcée, j'aurais juste l'air d'une mouche gogol et ridicule.

Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, pesant le pour et le contre, quand une voix sortit de nulle part : « Monsieur, mademoiselle Suzanne semble vouloir s'échapper.

-Merci JARVIS, j'avais remarqué. »

C'était le petit brun au regard amusé qui avait parlé, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. La rousse et l'homme en combinaison se levèrent, braquant leurs flingues sur moi. Mon cœur accéléra. Je ne voulais pas mourir maintenant !

Le borgne les fit rasseoir d'un signe : « C'est bon, elle ne peut aller nulle part, la vitre est renforcée et JARVIS peut la garder à l'œil, n'est ce pas Stark ? »

La remarque envers le brun sonnait plus comme un avertissement que comme une réelle demande. L'interpellé hocha la tête négligemment : « Bien sûr, JARVIS est le meilleur. Après moi bien sûr. »

Steve lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, visiblement protecteur envers le borgne –ce qui fait très bizarre ainsi dit...-,ce à quoi Stark répondit par un magnifique doigt d'honneur et lui tira la langue –très mature, vraiment-.

Je repris la parole : « Et vous, vous êtes qui ? » Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et Stark se leva, théâtral : « Comment ? Tu ne reconnais pas le grand Tony Stark et notre cher Captain coincé-du-cul ?

-Tony ! » Steve avait l'air plus gêné qu'en colère « si elle est française c'est normal qu'elle ne sache pas qui nous sommes.

-Mais enfin, ma réputation traverse les océans ! »

Tony semblait vexé, blessé, humilié et...jouait parfaitement la comédie. Je rigolais :

« Désolée, je ne sais pas qui tu es, à part ton nom maintenant...

-Je suis un génie.

-Sans blague ? »

Il ricana : « J'adore cette fille ! » Il me serra la main, avec la poigne des hommes d'affaire qui ont l'habitude de ce genre de choses. « JARVIS, autorise lui l'accès à mon atelier !

-Stark !

-Quoi ? Elle n'est pas prisonnière, et c'est ma tour, donc vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, Fury ! »

Le borgne –Fury- semblait furieux –curieux hasard des mots- mais il contint sa rage en brisant son verre de whiskey. Pauvre whiskey, il avait l'air délicieux. Tony avait l'air d'accord avec moi, vu le regard humide qu'il posa sur le liquide gisant sur le sol.

Steve se leva et proposa –enfin !- de faire les présentations. Ainsi, j'appris que le borgne –Nick Fury- était le directeur du SHIELD, bien que je ne savais pas ce que c'était, que la rousse se nommait Natasha et le blond en combi Clint –ils avaient tous deux refusés de me donner leur nom de famille-.

Le blond –le troisième, celui de la Shakespeare parade- était Thor, venu tout droit d'Asgard (où se situe cette connerie ?!) et que JARVIS était l'IA de Tony.

A par ça tout baignait ici. Ils n'avaient ab-so-lu-ment pas l'air tarés du tout.

Surtout pas les membres du SHIELD qui faisaient joujou avec leur armes en me fixant. Surtout pas Tony et Thor qui éclataient des verres à distance, les yeux bandés en hurlant de rire comme des baleines. Surtout pas Steve qui me regardait en souriant comme un demeuré.

En fait, les seuls rassurants étaient Bruce et JARVIS. Non en fait, oubliez l'IA. Ce programme taré inventé par un malade –génie mon cul ouai- donnait les coordonnées de MA position dans la pièce, afin que Tony me tire dessus. Du coup, je me suis réfugiée aux côtés de Bruce qui a engueulé Tony. Équipe de tarés. On ne devait pas me questionner sous torture au départ ? Tant pis.

Nick Fury –affectueusement renommé « le casse-couilles » par mes soins et uniquement dans ma tête- décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer (comprendre : de fuir). Il se barra en vitesse, nous laissant dans son infinie bonté ses deux psychopathes armés.

Natasha me scanna du regard puis, m'ignorant superbement, déclara qu'il était l'heure de manger. Je me rendis compte qu'en effet, le soir tombait sur New York.

Tony pointa le plafond dans une pose théâtrale et déclama que nous devions aller manger des chawarmas. Thor battit des mains comme un gosse, mais 'tasha le coupa dans leur élan : « Non, on ne sort pas. Elle risquerait de s'échapper. »

Elle me désigna du menton avec un air entendu. Tony fit la moue, puis leva la tête avec un air de défi dans les yeux : « Saches chère Natasha que cette tour est mienne, et par conséquent cette jeune demoiselle est mon invitée. Et je l'invite au restaurant. »

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules en souriant férocement, dévoilant des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées comme dans les pubs, visiblement ravi de défier l'autorité de Fury. Natasha et Clint lui lancèrent un regard noir mais le blond fini par sourire, donna une tape sur l'épaule de Tony et disparu dans l'ascenseur : « Je vous attends en bas ! »

Bruce, Steve et Thor suivirent sans problème, seule Natasha faisait la gueule mais nous suivit, soi-disant pour nous surveiller.

Nous sortîmes de la tour après que Rogers m'ait prêté des bottes, les miennes étant fichues. Les chaussures de Steve étaient bien trop grandes pour moi, mais elles étaient chaudes et confortables.

Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant et nous installâmes. Visiblement ils étaient des habitués, puisque tout le personnel les salua joyeusement.

Tony prit la commande pour moi et ils papotèrent en attendant. J'observais en silence le petit restaurant. Ce n'était pas en mauvais état, mais je crois que sans Tony et les autres je n'y serais jamais entrée. L'endroit était banal, avec des meubles gris et rouges en métal et des murs en béton tristes à mourir.

Le chawarmas arrivèrent –à priori c'était de la viande- et les gars –Thor et Tony à vrai dire- se jetèrent dessus. Je me servis, méfiante. Je portais un morceau à ma bouche et le mâchais. Je fus surprise du goût : c'était délicieux !

Je mangeais avec entrain puis, me sentant observée, je levais la tête. Cette bande de gogols me regardait en souriant bêtement, et ironiquement pour Stark. J'avalais et grognais, mécontente : « Quoi, vous voulez ma photo ? »

Ce à quoi Steve répondit bêtement : « Non non, on en a déjà !

-Pardon ?

-Heu... » Il semblait gêné « on t'as prit en photo pendant ton sommeil... Mais c'était pour t'étudier ! »

Je fermais les yeux et soufflais, repoussant mes envies de meurtre. Ça ne ferait pas trop bien pour une soldate de tuer Captain America. Non, je ne connaissais pas ce titre, mais la horde de fan girls qui a aperçu Steve dans la rue me l'a apprit en le hurlant comme des tarées. Bref. Ce titre est trop pompeux pour un blondinet, même si il a un très beau cul dans ce jean... Feeeeeeeerme ta gueule Suzanne, tu vas finir par dire tout ça à voix haute...

Je relevais la tête : « Mais arrêtez de me regarder ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Rien, c'est juste que pour une prisonnière t'as l'air heureuse d'être ici.

-On me paye le resto, la bouffe est bonne, on est à New York et j'ai une magnifique vue sur le cul de Steve, que demander de plus ?

-De... quoi ?! »

Je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche. Merde, je savais que je devais me taire ! Rogers est tout rouge, c'est vachement mignon !

« T'es vachement mignon ! »

Là, c'est moi qui devint toute rouge. Oh merde. Tony me regardait en ricanant, Thor m'adressait un clin d'œil appuyé très gênant, Clint et Natasha étaient pétés de rire et Bruce souriait d'un air entendu. Steve était aussi rouge que moi, alors je fis la seule chose qui me paraissait logique dans cette situation : je partis en courant. Clint et Natasha crièrent –d'indignation ou de colère ?- et se lancèrent à ma poursuite. Malheureusement pour eux, la gêne a tendance à me donner des ailes. Et là, j'étais extrêmement gênée. Et bien que mes jambes n'étaient pas vraiment reposées, je fuis à toute allure, me retrouvant rapidement devant le consulat général de France.


	4. US army

_NDA : L'histoire se déroule après Avengers 1 et avant Thor :The dark World. Ici Clint Barton est blond (sorry si vous l'aimiez brun :p) voilà j'avais oublié de le noter, j'espère que c'est plus clair ainsi. Enjoy !_

 **US armee**

Il tombait à pic celui-là ! Je m'y engouffrais, passant les contrôle de sécurité aisément –ils m'avaient piqué mon couteau pendant mon sommeil ces enfoirés !- puis je montais au deuxième étage sous le regard outré de cons en costard.

Je frappais au service militaire et entrait avec ma politesse et mon tact légendaire. Devant l'officier assit au bureau je me mis au garde-à-vous, et il haussa un sourcil :

« Oui ?

-Soldat de niveau 3 Suzanne, matricule 17548-C87, section 21 armée de terre, régiment d'Eric Scherman. »

Soudain bien plus sérieux, il pianota sur son ordinateur. Je lui précisais : « Vous ne trouverez pas mon dossier, je suis agent hors classe. » Il s'obstina, sans résultat. Je soupirais : « Je vous l'avais dit.

-Admettons. Il y a bien un agent hors classe dans le régiment d'Eric Scherman. Qu'est devenue votre équipe ? Que faites vous seule à New York City ? »

Mon regard s'assombrit : « Ils...sont morts. Nous avons crashés au Canada. Je crois que je suis la seule survivante. »

Il se leva et pressa mon épaule en guise d'encouragement : « On va vous aider, vous en faites pas. Je suis Carter. James Bonham Carter.

-Enchantée. Je suis Suzanne. Juste Suzanne.

-Suivez-moi, « juste Suzanne ». »

Nous passâmes plusieurs entretiens avec des plus hauts gradés et de nombreux coups de téléphone à la France afin de joindre mes supérieurs directs après Eric.

Après un nombre incalculable d'échecs, nous finîmes par avoir Manuel Valls en personne au téléphone. Il nous écouta vaguement expliquer notre problème –MON problème !-, étudia rapidement mon dossier puis m'annonça en moins de trente secondes qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mes services et que je pouvais bien rester en Amérique si le cœur m'en prenait.

Il raccrocha aussi sec, me laissant comme deux ronds de flan. James eut un sourire désolé et retourna à son poste après m'avoir tendu ce qui ressemblait à une carte de visite. Je sortis de l'Institut comme un robot et marchais sans but.

Arrivée à Central Parc, je me laissais tomber sur un banc et jetais un œil au papier.

« L'armée recrute ! Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique cherchent des volontaires pour protéger le pays contre les dangers ! »

Le texte était suivit du traditionnel « I want you for US army », d'une adresse et d'un numéro de téléphone. Je ne pus que sourire. Merci James ! Ma carrière n'est plus complètement à l'eau !

Je me levais, nouvellement pleine d'espoir. J'hélais un taxi qui me déposa au bureau de l'armée. J'entrais, posait la carte sur le guichet et offrais mon plus beau sourire au jeune homme de service. Il me regarda de haut en bas et éclata de rire :

« Vous plaisantez ? Une femme dans l'armée ? »

Je me renfrognais. C'était quoi ce macho à peine poilu et encore puceau ? Je lui désignais mon uniforme et mes galons épars avec un sourire narquois, puis sa pauvre tenue de réceptionniste.

Il s'étrangla et contacta immédiatement son supérieur.

Je fus reçue dans un bureau parfaitement ordonné aux murs verts kaki, avec un drapeau des Etats-Unis accroché au-dessus du grand mâle chauve et médaillé qui se tenait là, derrière son bureau.

Je restais au garde-à-vous, et il me dit d'une voix grave habituée à donner des ordres : « Qui êtes vous et quelles sont vos motivations ?

-Je suis Edna Kruzman, et je veux protéger et défendre ce pays. »

Je lui tendis une de mes nombreuses fameuses fausses cartes d'identité sur laquelle il jeta un œil désintéressé et me la rendis :

« Où étiez-vous auparavant ?

-En France, dans l'armée de terre, mais je me plais mieux dans votre pays, et vos valeurs me correspondent mieux. »

Il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus facile que de flatter un militaire sur son pays. Il eut un bref rire et me donna une fiche d'inscription que je remplis immédiatement, avec les données d'Edna.

Il prit la feuille, me serra la main et je sortis avec la promesse de m'intégrer immédiatement dans l'armée.

Sifflotant gaiement, je me posais dans le hall. Quand vingt-deux heures sonnèrent, je suivis le chauve dans une fourgonnette avec d'autres nouvelles recrues.

En silence, nous fûmes conduits pendant la nuit dans une vallée désertique où nous attendait la base militaire.

Nous descendîmes aux premières lueurs du jour et je fus séparée des autres car j'avais déjà de l'expérience. Je ne passais aucun test et fus assignée à une équipe dont je mis un point d'honneur à apprendre les noms.

Des gars sympas, un peu solitaires peut être, déjà marqués par le combat et la perte d'êtres chers. Des vrais de vrai. De bons compagnons en somme, puisque je correspondais aussi à cette description.

L'un d'entre eux attira mon regard, et je savais déjà qui il était bien avant de lui demander. Logan. Une légende vivante, un homme increvable et seul. Si triste et si dangereux. J'avais toujours rêvé de le voir, il était mon modèle, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé le côtoyer de si près.

Allongée sur mon lit de camp, les bras derrière la tête, je pensais aux habitants de la tour Stark. A Steve, à Tony, Thor, Clint, Bruce, Natasha, JARVIS, Nick... Cela faisait à peine douze heures que je les avais quittés.

Ils savaient que j'étais française et militaire, et d'après Steve ils avaient des photos de moi. Ils pouvaient donc me mettre la main dessus à n'importe quel moment.

Je fixais mes chaussures appuyées contre le mur puisque j'avais levé les jambes comme une gamine. Les jolies rangers de Captain America, bleues, blanches et rouges, ornées de petites ailes sur les côtés. C'était les seuls objets me reliant à eux, mais pour rien au monde je ne m'en serais séparée. Logan suivit mon regard : « Tu as été avec les Avengers. »

Même pas une question : « Ouai. Tu peux garder ça pour toi ?

-Je vois pas pourquoi j'irais en parler, ça ne concerne que toi. Mais regarde ça, miss. »

Il me tendit un papier fraîchement imprimé et je le saisis, curieuse. Je faillit m'étrangler en voyant une photo de moi endormie, suivie de ces quelques lignes :

« Suzanne, 1m70 environ, 21 ans, recherchée vive pour une récompense de 100 000$. Si vous avez la moindre information sur elle, contactez immédiatement le SHIELD. » Suivit du numéro à appeler et de la signature de Fury.

Dans quel genre de merde je m'étais fourrée, moi ? Je tentais de paraître impassible : « Et alors ? Quel rapport avec moi ?

-Joue pas au plus malin, tu veux. T'as changé d'identité, mais c'est toujours toi. »

J'eus un sourire : « Tu compte empocher la prime ? »

Il répondis par un ricanement : « Ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas. Par contre, méfies toi, les supérieurs aiment bien l'argent facile.

-Je sais. »

Le monde se déchire pour l'argent et rare sont ceux qui y font exception. Logan, moi...les Avengers aussi, sûrement. Les soldats volontaires et les héros ne vivent que pour défendre leurs valeurs.

Le soleil brillait sur les ailettes blanches des rangers. J'espérais ne jamais les abîmer.

Une sorte de confiance silencieuse et mutuelle s'était installée entre Logan et moi.

Nous fûmes tirées de notre silence confortable par le chef de camp. Il nous parqua comme des bœufs dans le fourgon avec nos armes. Logan et moi haussâmes les sourcils : aucun briefing ?

Le véhicule s'ébranla et nous guida pendant de longues heures sur une route cahoteuse. Quand il s'immobilisa le chef de camp, un grand barbu tatoué, ouvrit violemment la porte et gueula : « OK les jeunes ! On va faire un entraînement. Des combattants sont embusqués sur le terrain, vous devez tous les battre, sans les tuer. C'est parti ! »

Il ouvrit grand les portes. Logan se jeta le premier en-dehors de l'habitacle, un sourire fou d'adrénaline aux lèvres. Je me munis d'un couteau cranté et d'un flingue, et entrais moi aussi dans la cohue.

Si c'était facile d'abattre des hommes, cela l'était beaucoup moins de les épargner en les mettant KO.

Logan ne s'en formalisait pas, jouant avec ses griffes avec facilité. Et moi, pas petite et furtive du tout, je fonçais dans le tas en silence, misant sur ma vitesse et ma force de frappe.

Ma vitesse d'action était un de mes rares atouts, et je dois dire que je l'exploitais plutôt bien.

A nous deux –Logan et moi- nous sommes rapidement venus à bout des soldats embusqués. Je tapais dans les mains de mes camarades et me pris une claque dans le dos de la part de Wolverine.

Le chef de camp n'avait pas spécialement l'air content de nous, mais Logan me fit un clin d'œil. OK, c'est normal, il doit être coincé. Notre grand barbu gueula : « Pas trop mal les jeunes, mais ça manque de volonté ! Maintenant on a un invité, il va vous donner des conseils parce qu'il vous a vu vous battre et tout. »

Quelle éloquence ! Il se décala, laissant passer...

Captain America.

Oh merde.


	5. Nos sommes les Avengers

**Nous sommes les Avengers**

Steve parcouru du regard notre groupe. J'avais voulu me cacher derrière Logan mais celui-ci m'en avait empêchée, me saisissant par la nuque pour me tenir en place. Le Captain se figea en me voyant hésita puis se reprit, afin de faire son discours :

« OK. Dans l'ensemble ça va, vous vous débrouillez bien, mais vous n'avez pas l'esprit d'équipe. Deux d'entre vous font cavalier à part, sans distribuer le travail équitablement et sans se concerter avec les autres. Et vous foncez dans le tas, sans avoir de plan ! »

Logan grogna : « Toi non plus t'en avais pas quand t'as attaqué la base d'HYDRA en 1940. »

Steve s'étrangla : « J'étais jeune et je faisais des erreurs, c'est pour ça que je viens vous donner des conseils. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas saisis tout ça malgré toutes tes années de vie. »

L'atmosphère devenait électrique, alors j'émis un « chiiiiip » retentissant qui fit rire Logan. Les soldats se dispersèrent –ils avaient quartier libre- et je tentais de suivre Wolverine, mais la main de Cap' se posa sur mon épaule. Je me crispais, envoyant un regard de détresse à Logan qui ricana et s'éloigna. Traître !

Je me retournais, plantant mon regard ambré dans les yeux bleus à tomber de Steve. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, nous défiant l'un l'autre. Je finis par détourner les yeux, par peur de rougir. Il soupira :

« Suzanne... Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé au restaurant...

-Non, ça c'était ma faute. Pourquoi vous avez lancé un avis de recherche ?

-Natasha et Clint ont dû faire un rapport à Fury, et comme il est méfiant il préfère te mettre la main dessus. Ta fuite était suspecte.

-Tu comptes me ramener ?

-A toi de voir, tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

-Non, mais je suis une soldate, ma place n'est pas dans une salle d'interrogatoire. »

Il eut un doux sourire : « Je sais. Si tu ne veux pas revenir je ne leur dirais rien. Je comprends ton attitude.

-... Je vais y réfléchir. Tu as un numéro de téléphone ?

-Heu... Oui, attends ! »

Il sortit son portable et me montra le numéro. Je le notais et lui passais le mien. Il eut un sourire amusé : « Quel nom dois-je noter ? Gabrielle, Suzanne, Edna ? »

Je ricanais. Il n'avait pas tord. J'hésitais un instant, puis me saisis de mon téléphone et tapait un nom. Je lui rendis :

« Secret défense. Tu balances, je te tue. »

Il hocha la tête, sérieux : « Pas de problème. Passe à la tour quand tu veux.

-No problem, Captain !

Je lui claquais un baiser sur la joue et trottinais pour rejoindre Logan, le laissant un peu abasourdit et rougissant.

J'entendis sa moto s'éloigner quand j'arrivais au niveau de mon ami aux griffes de métal. Il ricanait en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes :

« Amoureuse ?

-What ?! » Surprise, un peu choquée, je le dévisageais afin de savoir s'il plaisantait. Comme il restait sérieux, je répondis : « Non, je ne crois pas. De toute façon il est éprit d'une nana de 80 ans bien tassés d'après mes sources.

-Pas faux. »

J'avais eu le temps de me renseigner sur les Avengers. Autant en connaître un maximum sur eux s'ils devaient être mes ennemis. J'avais trouvé peu d'informations sur Natasha –Romanoff- et Clint –Barton-, et encore moins sur Nick Fury. Le SHIELD était bien gardé, même avec mon statut d'agent spécial. Que j'ai perdu, d'ailleurs. Tant pis, Logan me donnera un coup de pouce. Nous remontâmes dans le fourgon et retournâmes au camp dans un silence calme.

Steve a eut un effet paisible, il faut croire. Nous soupâmes en petit comité sous les étoiles puis allâmes nous coucher.

Allongée sur mon lit sommaire, je fixais le plafond de béton froid. Logan était sortit courir. Il ne dort presque jamais. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de la proposition de Steve de retourner à la tour.

Je ne savais pas comment il réagirait, je pensais qu'il s'en fichait de toute façon. Que devais-je faire ? Je me levais –le sommeil ne viendrait pas- et sortis.

Je trouvais Logan dans une salle d'entraînement, à frapper dans un sac de sable. J'enroulais des bandes de tissu épais autour de mes mains et tapais dans le sac voisin.

Nous restâmes longtemps comme ça en silence, avec juste nos halètements et les bruits des coups sourds.

Au bout d'un moment, je lâchais :

« Steve m'a proposé de retourner à la tour Stark.

-Tu as accepté ?

-Je lui ai dis que je réfléchissais.

-Le SHIELD en a toujours après toi.

-Ouaip. T'en penses quoi ?

-Fais comme tu le sens, mais te fie pas au SHIELD, je leur fais pas confiance.

-Ca marche, tu as toujours de bons conseils, Logan.

-D'où tu sors ça ?

-Source fiable anonyme.

-Charles Xavier ?

-Ah ah... On ne peut rien te cacher.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance non plus.

-Je m'en doute. »

Sa réputation le précédait, il n'aimait personne, ne faisait confiance qu'à des privilégiés dont je ne faisais évidemment pas partie.

J'éclatais mon sac de boxe. Le sable se déversa par terre souplement et je saluais Logan, lui souhaitant une bonne fin de nuit. Je sortis de la salle en trottinant, contente d'avoir obtenu une aussi longue discussion avec un solitaire comme lui.

La lune était pleine et éclairait parfaitement le camp, faisant briller le sable par terre. Ce fut le vent froid qui m'avertit en premier du danger. En ce début d'été il aurait dû être doux, voir chaud. Là, il était glacial. Je posais une main sur mon couteau cranté, aux aguets.

Une fine couche de givre recouvrit peu à peu le camp, glissant comme un serpent vers moi. Je voulu faire demi-tour, rejoindre Logan, mais j'étais figée, le regard planté dans deux grands yeux rouges qui s'avançaient vers moi.

La peau bleue, le regard sang, les cheveux noirs et la démarche sûre, il s'avançait, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me souvins pas flashs de mon rêve et je soufflais : « Le géant des glaces... »

Que venait-il faire ici ? En avait-il après moi ? J'en eu la confirmation lorsqu'il appuya sa lance de glace contre ma poitrine.

Il souriait largement en voyant la vapeur s'échapper de mes lèvres entrouvertes et mon regard affolé.

Son sourire disparu quand je plantais mon couteau dans son bras. Il siffla :

« Saches, petite humaine, que tu t'adresses à un dieu !

-Je m'en fous ! Logaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

Wolverine sortit en trombe de la salle d'entraînement, toute griffe dehors. Le géant de glace pâlit et disparu dans un doux froissement de tissu. Logan s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Il fallait que j'aille à la Stark Tower.

L'aube pointait, colorant le ciel de rose et d'indigo. Mes maigres affaires sur l'épaule, je rendis ma carte de service au chef de camp qui me regarda partir, les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

Logan m'avait offert des armes de poing et m'avait serré quelques secondes dans ses bras avant de me jeter dehors, en grognant de faire attention. Vas cacher ton cœur d'or, va.

Mes fidèle bottes aux pieds –je n'imaginais pas les rendre à Steve- je foulais au trot le sol aride.

Deux jours plus tard, j'arrivais à New York. La ville qui ne dort jamais brillait de mille feux dans la nuit. Il devait être 23heure, j'espérais que JARVIS pourrait m'ouvrir à cette heure tardive.

Je traversais la ville à pied, ignorant les taxis jaunes qui me hélaient et me cachant dans l'ombre des bâtiments. J'étais recherchée après tout !

J'évitais deux ou trois junckes titubants et un coupe-gorge revêche.

J'arrivais sur l'île de Manhattan à minuit. Cette ville était trop grande bordel !

La tour de Tony était trop grande pour ne pas être remarquée. Je toquais doucement à la porte vitrée, espérant ne réveiller personne. JARVIS m'ouvrit :

« Bonsoir mademoiselle, ravi de vous revoir parmi nous. Je préviens monsieur que vous êtes ici. Montez au 29e, s'il vous plait. »

Je m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur et appuyais sur le bouton. La machine ronronna et se mit en marche docilement. Je triturais nerveusement mes doigts, appréhendant les « retrouvailles ». Je m'étais quand même sauvé en plein repas. JARVIS tenta de me rassurer : « Monsieur ne vous en veux pas mademoiselle. Je l'ai prévenu, il est très heureux de vous revoir.

-Et les autres ?

-Ne vous en veulent pas plus. Mademoiselle Romanoff est assez remontée mais monsieur Barton ne tient pas rigueur de votre comportement.

-Merci JARVIS...

-Avec plaisir mademoiselle. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Je sortis, descendis une volée de marches et arrivais à une porte vitrée qui s'ouvrit immédiatement, laissant passer Tony Stark, à moitié engoncé dans une armure rouge et or, les bras grands ouverts :

« Suzanne ! Comme je suis content de te revoir ! Allons, ne sois pas timide, entre donc ! »

Il me prit par les épaules et m'entraîna dans ce qui semblait être son atelier, au vu des ordinateurs, des établis couverts de plans et du bordel monstrueux y régnant. Il jeta à terre une pile de feuilles et m'assit sur la chaise nouvellement dégagée.

Il s'écarta, bidouillant son armure et enlevant l'équipement de métal de sur son corps. Se tournant vers moi, il écarta les bras, désignant la pièce dans son ensemble :

« Bienvenue dans mon atelier ! Toi et Bruce êtes les seuls à y avoir accès. Avec Pepper bien sûr ! »

Je lui offris un sourire et il en sembla satisfait car il me le rendit. La voix de JARVIS retentit :

« Monsieur Rogers a eut vent de la présence de mademoiselle Suzanne ici et souhaite la voir. Mademoiselle Romanoff est aussi très remontée. Dois-je les faire entrer ?

-Non JARVIS, on va monter.

-Bien monsieur. »

Tony me prit par les épaules et m'entraîna dans l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur un étage dont je me souvenais parfaitement, là où je les avais rencontrés pour la première fois. Il semblerait que ce soit leur lieu de vie commune.

A peine la double porte de l'ascenseur s'était ouverte qu'une paire de flingues fut pointée sur moi. Tony poussa tranquillement Natasha, comme si ce genre de situation était courant ici. Ce qui devait être vrai puisqu'ils étaient tous tarés.

Steve s'avança vers moi, un grand sourire crétin aux lèvres et me serra dans ses bras. Je grognais un peu pour la forme, plaquée contre ses volumineux pectoraux. Quand il me lâcha, j'aperçu Clint affalé de tout son long sur le divan qui ricanait en me regardant :

« Steve nous a beaucoup parlé de ta petite fuite... Fury a faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand le Captain s'est rebellé en voyant ton avis de recherche. »

Je ris entre mes dent. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas mort ce vieux croûton qui veut m'enchaîner. Steve rougit, mais Thor lui sauva la mise :

« Nous nous sommes tous inquiété pour toi, amie Suzanne.

-Merci Thor, c'est gentil. »

J'eus un pâle sourire. Ce grand gars était attendrissant.

Il me serra fort contre son plastron, et le bruit métallique fit grimacer Steve :

« Tu vas l'écraser !

-Pas du tout ami Steve ! Les soldats sont solides, même s'ils sont des femmes ! »

Je le repoussais doucement pour ne pas le vexer. Tony m'entraîna sur le canapé et me fit asseoir sur l'estomac de Clint qui n'eu pas le temps de se redresser. Il geignit : « Raaaah, t'es lourde !

-Ami Barton, ne parlez pas ainsi d'une femme !

-Je parle comme je veux ! »

Je le laissais se redresser et s'asseoir correctement.

Steve s'installa à côté de moi et je m'appuyais un peu sur son épaule, afin de ne pas paraître trop petite et chétive à côté de ce mastodonte. Il vit que je portais toujours ses rangers et eut un sourire ravi.

Tous s'installèrent, même Romanoff qui gardait ses pistolets braqués sur moi.

Tony eut un sourire narquois en me regardant. Bruce me sourit d'un air navré et Steve se mordit la lèvre. Stark se pencha en avant, ouvrit la bouche et susurra, se délectant de ses mots :

« Alors, c'est comment d'être soldate... Nihal ? »

Je rougis brusquement de colère et me levais d'un bond, les poings serrés. Tony me regarda, surpris et j'entendis le cliquetis des flingues de Natasha. La mâchoire contractée, tremblante de rage, je me tournais vers Steve, tout pâle, et crachais :

« Tu m'avais promis de ne rien balancer ! »

Il trembla : « Je suis désolé, JARVIS a récupéré le nom associé au numéro dans mon téléphone... »

Je serrais et desserrais les poings, hésitante, puis avançais vers Tony et lui collait une droite magistrale. Il mit une main sur sa joue, réalisant peu à peu ce que je venais de faire. Je sentis le canon de pistolet froid de Nat' contre ma tempe et une main sur mon bras. Je tournais la tête, prête à en refoutre une si nécessaire.

Le visage sérieux de Clint m'en dissuada. Il me dit :

« Nous sommes tous au courant au sein des Avengers, même Natasha, mais Fury n'en saura jamais rien sauf si tu le veux. Pour lui, le SHIELD et les gens extérieurs, tu resteras Suzanne, ou une autre identité si tu le souhaites. Pour l'avis de recherche, c'est Fury qui en a prit l'initiative sans nous consulter. Si tu veux, ta présence ici restera secrète. Nous voulons te prouver que nous sommes dignes de ta confiance. Nous ne sommes pas les chiens du SHIELD, nous sommes les Avengers. »

Je le regardais, incrédule. Etait-il sérieux ? Je jetais un œil à Natasha. Elle avait rangé ses flingues et regardait Clint avec affection.

Les autres Avengers souriaient, et Bruce hocha la tête. Steve me fit un clin d'œil, Stark dévoila ses dents dans un sourire et Thor semblait fier. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Etait-ce possible ? Pouvais-je y croire ?

Moi qui m'étais cachée dans l'ombre si longtemps, pouvais-je être amie avec ces héros de lumière, auréolés de gloire ?

J'essuyais mes larmes du revers de la main, et leur souris : « Merci, c'est gentil. Mais je vous préviens, si jamais quelqu'un d'autre apprend mon nom vous aurez affaire à moi ! »

Ils rirent, et je me sentis bien. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que j'étais heureuse ainsi. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais d'ores et déjà les nommer « mes amis », mais une chose était sûre : leur équipe était digne de confiance.


	6. Avengers malgré moi?

**Avenger malgré moi ?**

Steve me tourna vers lui et, l'air très sérieux, me demanda :

« Nihal ? Veux tu... rejoindre l'équipe des Avengers ? »

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Quoi ?! Pardon ?! Comment pouvait-il me faire une telle proposition alors que nous nous connaissions à peine ?! Qu'ils gardent mon nom secret était déjà un exploit, mais qu'ils m'invitent dans leur équipe de super héros !

Je secouais la tête, ricanant doucement : « C'est mignon Steve, mais je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire moi ! Je suis juste une soldate. »

Il rit : « Une soldate des unités spéciales qui a mille et une identités et qui s'enrôle dans les pays qui veulent bien d'elle ! Tu n'es pas banale et tu le sais très bien ! »

Je rougis et me mis à regarder mes pieds. Raaaah bordel, ce que je détestais réagir ainsi ! Mais qu'il arrête de me percer à jour ce petit con blond au cul parfait et au sourire éclatant !

Je grognais, chassant mes rougeurs : « Mouai... Je vais y réfléchir... »

Tony me claqua le dos : « Parfait ! Je vais te fournir une chambre et les clés qu'il te faut.

-Hey, je n'ai pas accepté !

-Tu n'as pas refusé non plus. Demain je te prête une carte Gold et tu iras faire du shopping avec Steve et Clint.

-Quoi ?! Mais je ne peux pas accepter !

-Mais si, mais si ! »

Il ne m'écoutait plus, repartant déjà dans son atelier en chatchant avec JARVIS.

Steve rigolait, Thor protestait vaillamment car il voulait aussi tester le « shopping » et Clint tentait de refiler sa tâche à Natasha, sans succès.

Joyeux bordel d'équipe.

Bruce, timide, me glissa : « Bienvenue dans l'équipe, j'espère que tu n'as rien contre la vie en communauté parce que c'est notre quotidien.

-Logement, bouffe et carte Gold, j'ai vu pire... La vie en camp est bien plus intimiste que cette tour. Merci pour ton accueil ! »

Je m'apprêtais à aller voir ma chambre quand je me souvins d'une chose :

« Au fait Bruce ! J'adorerais rencontrer ton grand gars vert en colère ! »

Je l'entendis se lamenter et j'éclatais de rire en entrant dans l'ascenseur. J'y croisais une femme rousse qui en sortait et la saluais :

« Bonsoir ! Je m'appelle Suzanne ! »

Elle me toisa froidement : « Enchantée. Que faites vous dans cette tour ?

-Tony m'a proposé de m'installer ici en attendant que l'intègre l'équipe des Avengers. »

Elle se détendit aussitôt : « Pardonnez moi, je vous prenais pour une journaliste un peu trop entreprenante. Je suis Pepper Potts. »

Je pointais mon uniforme militaire avec un sourire amusé : « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse un jour me prendre pour une gratte-papier d'un canard ! »

Elle rit, me salua de la tête et s'éloigna, ses talons claquant sur le béton. JARVIS ferma les portes et me monta de cinq étages. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir aux murs beiges avec une épaisse moquette immaculée. JARVIS me prévint :

« Monsieur vous offre tout l'étage, et le personnel ne peut y accéder. »

J'étais bouche bée : « Mais il est fou ! Une simple chambre aurait suffit !

-Monsieur prend le confort des Avengers très à cœur. »

Je soupirais et décidais de visiter mon nouveau domaine. Un vaste salon qui tenait aussi lieu de salle à manger doté d'une immense baie vitrée et d'une table îlot blanche très moderne, une petite cuisine à l'ancienne –Tony je t'aime !- , une salle de bain avec un jacuzzi et une chambre en bois clair. Enfin, béton plaqué bois clair, mais c'était déjà plus que ce dont j'avais besoin, je n'allais pas faire la fine bouche.

J'avais aussi un balcon de taille très respectable, situé dans ma chambre et juste au-dessus du balcon en arc de cercle du salon commun. J'avais hâte de jeter des seaux d'eau sur Tony quand il se pavanerait sur son podium.

Je jetais un œil au ciel nocturne. La lune ronde était haute et la voûte céleste piquetée d'étoiles pâles. Je restais un moment à observer cette ville qui ne s'arrête jamais de vivre. J'allais devoir y habiter, je devais donc l'explorer entièrement, en connaître chaque recoin. Tony serait sûrement ravi de me faire visiter.

A deux heures du matin je me suis résolue à aller dormir en écoutant la rumeur de la cité.

Je fus réveillée par la voix inquiète de JARVIS :

« Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ? »

Je marmonnais une réponse inintelligible et tentais de retrouver mes esprits.

Le lit était défait, la couverture et les oreillers au sol. J'étais trempée de sueur, tremblante et les joues humides de larmes. Je m'assis sur le bord du matelas, m'humectant les lèvres :

« JARVIS ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Vous vous êtes agitée dans votre sommeil, mademoiselle. Vous vous êtes mise à crier, alors je vous ai réveillée.

-Merci JARVIS. J'ai dû faire un mauvais rêve. »

Mais de cauchemar je n'avais pas le moindre souvenir, juste une impression de main glacée sur ma poitrine. L'IA me demanda :

« Dois-je prévenir monsieur de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Non non, ça va aller. »

Mon cœur se calmait peu à peu, et je jetais un œil au réveil. 8 heures. Je ne pourrais pas me rendormir.

Je me levais, pris une douche fraîche et enfilais une nouvelle tenue, propre et agréable.

Ne voulant pas réveiller les autres locataires de la tour, j'inaugurais ma cuisine en faisant des crêpes.

JARVIS devait les avoir prévenus, parce que l'équipe des Avengers débarqua dans mon appartement en hurlant leur envie de manger.

Nous nous assîmes à table, bataillant pour mettre la main sur les crêpes avant que Thor ne dévore tout. A la fin de cet assaut –ce carnage- il ne restait rien des crêpes et le Nutella était à sec.

Tony buvait tranquillement son café, comme si à peine une minute auparavant il n'était pas en train de mordre la main de Clint pour choper la bouffe.

Natasha et Clint se tournèrent vers moi, et le blond prit la parole :

« OK, Nihal. Nat' et moi allons au SHIELD faire un rapport obligatoire. Que veux tu que nous racontions ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, triturant ma tasse : « Si je veux intégrer votre équipe il faut que Fury soit au courant, n'est ce pas ? Je pense...que vous pouvez l'informer de ma présence ici et de mon adhésion momentanée au groupe. Et qu'il retire ses avis de recherche ! »

Ils acquiescèrent de concert, se levèrent et sortirent. Thor et Tony me donnèrent deux grandes claques dans le dos, manquant de me déboîter une épaule : « Bienvenue dans l'équipe, amie Nihal !

-Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de te donner ton propre étage ! »

Steve avait un grand sourire et Bruche hocha la tête. Oui, j'allais me sentir bien ici. Je débarrassais, puis Tony me glissa une carte Gold en pestant après Clint qui avait réussi à s'éclipser.

Thor choisis donc de nous accompagner Steve et moi faire du shopping. Nous partîmes dans Manhattan à la recherche d'un magasin susceptible de répondre aux critères de beauté de Steve et/ou de Thor. Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné. Au bout d'une heure de recherches infructueuses, Thor en eut marre et appela un certain « Heimdall ». Un tourbillon de lumière nous engloutit alors tous les trois. Je me sentis aspirée, attirée vers le haut, dans un arc-en-ciel de couleurs. Lorsque tout s'arrêta, nous étions dans une salle circulaire dorée aux murs gravés d'étranges motifs.

Un homme à la peau mate et aux yeux orangés se tourna vers nous, les mains sur la garde de son épée plantée dans le sol :

« Mon prince, pourquoi ramenez-vous ces deux midgardiens ?

-Manhattan ne possède point d'armurerie, alors nous sommes venus en faire une pour notre amie. »

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Une armure, à l'ère du gilet pare-balles ?! Thor est réellement un mystère...

Il nous entraîna sur un pont arc-en-ciel magnifique mais dont il ne semblait pas se soucier, sans doute trop habitué. Il nous tirait par les poignets, pendant que Steve et moi freinions avec nos pieds pour nous extasier plus longtemps devant le paysage magnifique.

Il nous traîna dans les rues animées de la ville dorée, ne nous laissant pas le temps d'admirer de tout notre saoul. Les gens saluaient respectueusement Thor, l'appelant « prince » et effectuant une multitude de courbettes, avant de nous voir Steve et moi et de faire des têtes choquées, avec les lèvres pincées d'indignation.

Après être passés dans un dédalle de ruelles, nous entrâmes dans une petite échoppe qui sentait bon l'acier. Le propriétaire, un grand homme avec une barbe brune broussailleuse et une oreille percée, se dirigea vers Thor, un grand sourire chaleureux aux lèvres : « Prince Thor ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je souhaite équiper mon amie d'une armure ainsi que d'une épée. »

Il me poussa vers l'armurier qui fronça les sourcils et me regarda de haut en bas. Il tâta mes épaules, mon buste et mes hanches, puis me demanda mon âge et mon poids. Ensuite il saisit un carnet et y nota quelque chose, avant de gribouiller une ébauche d'armure et de parler technique avec Thor. Je cru comprendre que j'aurais une armure légère, sans heaume, dans un métal d'Asgard.

Quand à l'épée, il m'en fit passer plusieurs entre les mains et décréta qu'il en forgerait une spécialement pour moi. Il nous demanda de repasser dans trois jours pour récupérer la commande.

Nous sortîmes nous balader un peu, et je finis par trouver mon bonheur en terme d'habits. La mode asgardienne avait du bon, et Steve était parfaitement d'accord avec moi.

Nous traversâmes le pont au-dessus du vide de l'espace et Thor demanda à Heimdall : « Ouvre nous le Bifröst ! »

Le gardien planta son épée dans le sol et nous fûmes ramenés sur Terre. Je me jurais en silence de lire un grand nombre de livres sur la mythologie nordique. Cela pouvait être utile lorsqu'on vit avec le dieu du tonnerre en personne.

Nous rentrâmes à la tour pour déjeuner. JARVIS nous informa que Clint et Natasha avaient une mission imprévue et que Tony avait emporté une pizza dans son atelier pour bosser sur un projet évidemment « top secret ».

Seul Bruce serait avec nous. D'ailleurs, il cuisinait des œufs au plat et des steaks hachés quand nous entrâmes dans la cuisine. Nous mîmes la table –après que Thor eut brisé deux assiettes- et nous assîmes.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, Bruce étant partit rapidement au laboratoire.

Je restais perdue dans mes pensées. Le retour à la Stark Tower m'avait rappelé l'incident de ce matin. Malgré tous mes efforts je ne me souvenais pas de mon rêve, et cela me perturbait.

Steve sembla se rendre compte de mon trouble, car il me proposa d'aller m'entraîner avec lui. J'acceptais, trop heureuse de me changer les idées. Nous descendîmes au sous-sol, où je découvris une salle de sport équipée à la perfection. Je fus étonnée : ce n'était certainement pas Tony qui utilisait tous ces engins. Il prenait vraiment notre confort à cœur.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le fond de la salle où étaient installés des matelas pour amortir les chocs, comme un immense tatamis. Steve s'échauffa et j'en fis autant : « Tu vas utiliser ton bouclier ?

-Non, on va se battre normalement.

-Tu as le sérum, ce n'est pas équitable. »

Il rit et secoua la tête, puis se mit en position. Je l'imitais, sautant doucement d'un pied sur l'autre, le jaugeant du regard. Il allait falloir être rapide et agile pour vaincre ce soldat bodybuildé aux beaux yeux bleus.

Il s'élança et ma mâchoire ne fut sauvée que par un réflexe prodigieux qui me fit tomber en arrière. Je pris appui sur le sol, plaquais mes pieds contre son torse et l'envoyais voler contre un mur.

Je me redressais, le cœur battant. Je ne lui avais pas fait mal, n'est ce pas ?

Je poussais un discret soupir de soulagement en le voyant se redresser et s'avancer vers moi, frais comme un gardon.

Nous échangeâmes quelques coups de poings, travaillant notre garde et notre force. Je lui mis un direct du droit dans la mâchoire et il m'écrasa l'estomac. Un point partout, balle au centre.

Agenouillée sur les tapis, pliée en deux, je tentais de retrouver une respiration correcte. Steve s'accroupit près de moi, l'air inquiet :

« Ca va ? J'y suis allé un peu fort...

-Nan nan, t'inquiète.

-Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?

-Pas du tout, je n'ai absolument pas l'impression qu'un troupeau de buffles m'est passé sur le corps. »

Il rit, gêné, et tendis une main pour m'aider à me relever. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'ascenseur après avoir demandé à JARVIS d'aérer la salle.

Le sport m'avait fait du bien, je me sentais lessivée mais reposée, et mon cerveau avait arrêté de me prendre la tête à propos de cette nuit. Pour un peu j'aurais pu m'endormir sur l'épaule musclée de Steve, quand il me demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu...n'as pas l'air bien depuis ce matin. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, le stress revenant au galop, mais les yeux magnifiques du Captain me remontèrent à la surface, me redonnèrent de l'air frais :

« J'ai fais...un mauvais rêve et je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir... Mais je sens que c'est important.

-Je vois... Si c'est réellement important il se répéteras, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

J'hochais la tête, peu convaincue, et fixais mon reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. Ce que me silhouette paraissait pâle et fluette à côté de celle de Steve...


	7. le géant de glace

**Le géant de glace**

Trois jours plus tard, après être passé pour une tarée auprès de Clint et Natasha avec mes vêtements asgardiens tout neufs, et m'être faite engueuler par Tony pour ne pas avoir utilisé sa carte Gold –cet homme est fou- , Thor m'emmena sur Asgard pour chercher mon armure et mon épée.

Aucun mauvais rêve ne s'était déclaré et je me sentais bien, détendue, plus sûre de moi. Pour un peu je me serais mise à siffloter et sautiller, mais on ne me refera pas.

Lorsque l'armurier me présenta mon nouvel équipement je cru défaillir devant tant de beauté. L'armure était légère et souple, mais incroyablement solide. Elle était faite de métal bleu clair avec des reflets argent. C'était une œuvre extraordinaire, très facile à mettre et à enlever, très pratique et élégante. De plus, elle était si près du corps que je pouvais la porter sous mes vêtements militaires sans problème.

Quand à l'épée, elle avait une garde dans le même métal que l'amure, avec deux lanières en cuir pour faciliter la prise. La lame était d'un bleu si clair qu'elle en devenait translucide, presque transparente. Elle était légère et très maniable, adaptée à mon gabarit.

Je remerciais chaleureusement l'armurier et claquais un baiser sur la joue de Thor qui se figea un instant, avant de sourire affectueusement. Il paya, puis nous sortîmes.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, nous nous dirigeâmes non pas vers le pont, mais vers le palais immense et doré, surplombant tout Asgard. Thor me sourit :

« J'aimerai que tu rencontres mes parents ! »

Je pâlis et m'étranglais : « Heu ! Mais heu...tes parents sont roi et reine ! Je ne peux pas les rencontrer comme ça !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne suis même pas sûre que j'aie le droit d'être ici ! »

Thor s'arrêta un instant, sourcils froncés, puis secoua la tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds :

« Ce n'est pas un soucis, tu n'es pas une simple midgardienne. Tu es une Avengers. Mes parents ne verront aucune objection à te rencontrer. »

Quelle innocence, quelle candeur !

Je n'étais pas convaincue, mais je n'avais pas le choix. De toute façon nous étions déjà dans le palais. Au détour d'un couloir nous croisâmes quatre guerriers qui s'enthousiasmèrent en voyant Thor, un peu moins en m'apercevant.

La seule femme du groupe, une grande brune, me dévisagea froidement :

« Thor, as-tu délaissé ta mortelle pour celle-ci ? Elle me semble moins jolie et intéressante que l'autre. »

Je me retiens de lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Pour qui ME prenait elle ?

Thor perdit une seconde son sourire et la corrigea :

« Je vous présente Suzanne, une nouvelle membre des Avengers. Et non, elle n'est pas ma compagne, je suis toujours avec Jane. »

La femme hocha la tête et tourna les talons après un dernier regard froid. Les trois autres nous saluèrent rapidement et continuèrent leur chemin. Thor me prit par le poignet et m'emmena, s'excusant à voix basse :

« Je suis désolé, d'ordinaire ils sont plus sympathiques. Ils doivent avoir des soucis...

-Y a pas de problème. »

Thor ouvrit une grande porte en bois sombre décorée de motifs en or compliqués, et nous entrâmes dans une pièce qui devait être la salle du trône.

Assit sur un siège en or immense se tenait un vieil homme avec un bandeau doré sur l'œil droit, qui n'était pas sans me rappeler celui de Fury.

A sa gauche, une très belle femme dans la fleur de l'âge avec quelques rides aux coins des yeux et ses cheveux blonds presque blancs relevés en un élégant chignon.

Thor lui sourit : « Mère, j'aimerai vous présenter Suzanne, une amie et membre des Avengers. »

Le roi, Odin, fronça les sourcils : « Pourquoi l'avoir amenée ici ?

-Nous sommes venus chercher l'armure et l'épée que j'avais commandée pour elle, et je me suis dit que nous pourrions passer au palais pour que vous la rencontriez. »

Avant qu'Odin ne puisse protester, la reine Frigg prit la parole :

« C'est une très bonne idée, Thor. Je suis ravie de rencontrer ton amie midgardienne. Soyez la bienvenue ici, jeune fille.

-Merci, majesté.

-Thor, le conseil va se réunir dans quelques minutes, peut-être peux tu faire visiter le palais à ton amie ?

-Bien sûr mère ! Merci de votre accueil. »

Nous sortîmes pendant que le roi ronchonnait et que la reine le disputait un peu.

Thor me fit visiter le château immense, et je fus vite déboussolée par ces couloirs en labyrinthe.

C'est en sortant des appartements du blond que je la vis.

Une porte discrète, presque camouflée, au fond du couloir. Je demandais dans un murmure : « Et celle-là ? Où mène-t-elle ? »

Thor regarda et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse. Il souffla :

« C'est la chambre de mon frère...

-Il est...mort ?

-Non mais...il est en prison, pour avoir attaqué Midgard...

-Peut-être pouvons nous...aller le voir ? »

Thor me dévisagea un instant, puis eut un sourire éclatant : « C'est une merveilleuse idée ! »

Il me tira dans une farandole d'escaliers, jusqu'à un sous-sol.

La lumière était faible, n'existant que par la présence de torches accrochées aux murs.

Nous arrivâmes dans un couloir sombre, où de grands espaces étaient creusés dans les parois. Les murs de ces alvéoles étaient blancs et leur lumière aveuglante comparée à celle du passage. Chaque cellule était fermée d'une sorte de vitre magique couverte de runes dorées.

Il y avait un grand nombre de prisonniers qui nous regardèrent passer avec un air mauvais, certains crachant des injures.

Une seule prison était meublée, et c'est de celle-là que Thor s'approcha.

J'hésitais à avancer. Je ne savais pas quelle force mystérieuse m'avait poussée à poser des questions sur la porte dissimulée, à vouloir rencontrer le frère de Thor.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus réellement être maître de mes actes.

J'avançais comme un robot vers la cellule et levais les yeux.

Un homme se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Plutôt fin, avec une silhouette gracieuse et élancée, des traits féminins.

Une tunique blanche, des cheveux noirs, des grands yeux verts. Je le trouvais plutôt beau et attirant, jusqu'à ce qu'il sourit. Et là je sus, je le reconnus.

Le géant de glace.


	8. Cauchemar

**Cauchemar**

J'aurais voulu hurler, pleurer, me rouler par terre en position fœtale ou lui arracher les yeux. Ou tout ça en même temps.

Mais je n'en fis rien, comme paralysée devant ce sourire qui s'étirait un peu plus à chaque instant. Un frisson froid me parcourut l'échine mais je ne bougeais pas. Peut être ma formation de soldate m'avait inculqué de ne pas bouger face au danger, comme face à un ours.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. J'entendais mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles, mon souffle se couper. Les coins de ma vision s'assombrissaient, je me sentais comme tomber dans un précipice sans fond.

La main de Thor sur mon épaule me ramena à la réalité. Il me regardait d'un air inquiet, et je me rendis compte que j'étais à genoux à terre, trempée de sueur et tremblante comme une feuille.

Je fis croire au blond que j'avais simplement une crise d'hypoglycémie. Il ne me cru pas vraiment, mais m'emmena loin des prisons pour manger un morceau.

Installés sur le pont arc-en-ciel, les pieds dans le vide et mordant sauvagement dans des gigots saignants, nous étions en train d'admirer le vide de l'espace.

Thor avait cessé de m'interroger quand il s'était aperçu que je ne parlerais pas.

Nous rentrâmes sur Terre –pardon, Midgard- dans un silence de plomb que je ne savais comment briser.

Avant d'entrer dans la tour, je murmurais : « Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Ca ne fait rien. Je comprends que tu puisses te sentir mal. J'espère que quand tu sauras tu viendras m'en parler.

-Pas de soucis. »

Nous entrâmes dans une ambiance plus cordiale et sereine.

Chose rare, Tony était présent dans le salon, un verre de whiskey à la main. Il le leva vers nous quand nous entrâmes : « Mes amis ! Venez-vous trinquer avec moi ?

-En quel honneur, homme de métal ?

-En l'honneur de la nouvelle Avengers bien sûr ! Fury a donné son feu vert. Coulson, Natasha et Clint l'ont fait chier jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, alors Nihal, tu fais officiellement partie des nôtres ! »

J'eus un large sourire. C'était formidable ! Thor m'enlaça et Tony me fit un clin d'œil suspect. Je m'offusquais : « Stark ! Thor a déjà une petite amie !

-Oui, homme de fer, Jane Foster est ma compagne. Nihal est comme une sœur pour moi. »

Je me sentis flattée alors je détournais le regard, juste à temps pour voir Steve entrer, luisant de sueur. Je devais avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau parce que Thor remonta ma mâchoire pour que je ferme la bouche.

Je ne pouvais cependant pas cesser de mater allègrement le super soldat.

Ses muscles saillants, son T-shirt mouillé de sueur moulant ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux, ses cheveux humides un peu en pagaille, ses lèvres entrouvertes où son souffle se calmait peu à peu, les muscles de son dos qui se délièrent quand il s'étira...

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire amusé et haussa un sourcil :

« Tout va bien Nihal ? »

J'essuyais un filet de bave au coin de mes lèvres : « Hum... Oui oui ! C'est juste... maintenant je suis une vrai Avengers !

-C'est vrai ! Félicitation ! »

Il me fit une accolade musclée dans laquelle je faillis mourir étouffée. Il me lâcha en riant doucement : « Alors, cette armure ? »

J'enlevais mon T-shirt et mon pantalon. Steve rougit une seconde et détourna les yeux, avant de se rendre compte que je portais mon armure en dessous. Il l'évalua du regard, me tournant autour : « Elle m'a l'air de très bonne qualité.

-Evidemment ami Steve, elle a été faite par le meilleur armurier d'Asgard !

-Evidemment, où avais-je la tête ? »

Je pouffais, me rhabillais et dégainais mon épée, accrochée à ma hanche gauche. Steve voulu s'en saisir mais un Clint sauvage passant par là la lui déroba. Rogers grogna pour la forme. Il aurait sans doute aimé l'admirer en premier. Barton soupesa mon arme, en vérifia le tranchant avant de me la rendre : « Belle lame.

-Evidemment ami Clint ! Elle a été faite par le meilleur armurier d'Asgard !

-Tu te répètes mon vieux. Alzheimer si tôt ?

-Je ne sais pas qui est ce Aïe-zaillmeur en avance, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que vous croyiez que j'offre un mauvais équipement de combat à une amie !

-On pense rien du tout mon gros, t'inquiète ! »

Thor protesta vivement : il n'était pas gros, juste un petit peu enveloppé.

Tony et lui débattirent un moment sur la notion de « gros ». L'Asgardien soutenait que « musclé » n'était pas « gros », tandis que Stark pensait que même musclé, à partir d'un certain poids on est gros.

Assise sur le canapé, sirotant un diabolo grenadine, je suivais ce débat d'une oreille.

L'autre était concentrée sur les grondements qu'émettait de temps à autre Bruce. Ce dernier était arrivé après Steve, visiblement déjà fatigué et sur les nerfs. La « dispute » des deux gogols n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je lui suggérais :

« Vas te reposer dans ta chambre, Bruce. »

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez –un tic assez perturbant qu'il avait- et répondit : « Ce n'est rien, je peux supporter ça. »

Je ne répondis rien, mais ses yeux étaient déjà verts et de légers frissons couleur pomme couraient sur ses bras. Je lui pris discrètement la main et en caressait le dos avec mon pouce.

Il me jeta un regard reconnaissant d'où le vert s'estompait peu à peu.

Je me levais presque d'un bond, ayant jeté un œil à la pendule, et mis mes mains en forme de T :

« OK les gamins, temps mort, on arrête les bêtises.

-Comment ça les gamins ? Où as-tu vu des gamins ? »

Stark prit son air faussement choqué. Je rétorquais : « Vous vous disputez pour des stupidités, alors que c'est l'heure du goûter ! »

Il regarda l'heure puis s'exclama, scandalisé :

« Oh mon dieu auquel je ne crois pas ! Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Nihal nous a sauvé la vie !

-De rien sale gosse ! »

D'un commun accord nous nous précipitâmes dans la cuisine. Pendant mon absence Clint avait préparé des gaufres, pour notre plus grand bonheur. Je recouvris la mienne de Nutella dégoulinant. Heureusement qu'ils avaient fait les courses !

Tony me confia qu'il les préférait au sucre. Scandalisée par cet affront au saint dieu Nutella, je lui plaquais la cuillère pleine de chocolat sur la figure et le barbouillais. Il hurla et me versa tout le sucre sur la tête.

Nous finîmes sur le carrelage plus tout à fait blanc, à nous battre comme des gosses avec la bouffe et Clint qui hurlais au meurtre de sa cuisine.

Ce fut Steve qui nous sépara.

Je ne pouvais me relever, écroulée de rire. Vingt minutes plus tard je me calmais enfin. J'essuyais mes larmes de rire et me levais.

Ils m'avaient tous abandonnés pendant ce temps. Faux amis !

Soudainement fatiguée, la digestion aidant, je m'allongeais sur le canapé, roulée en boule sous un plaid devant la télé.

Je fermais les yeux et me sentis partir.

J'ouvris les yeux, me levais et allais à la porte de ma chambre. Il frappa. J'ouvris et... c'était un fabuleux géant de glace avec de longs cheveux noirs, la peau bleue et les yeux rouges. Il entra. Il tenait un bouquet de roses gelées et avait l'air heureux. Il me donna un cadeau, et je l'ouvris. C'était un cube de glace qui dégageait une importante énergie. J'étais terrifiée, c'était un présent très important. Je pris le cube à mains nues et aussitôt la glace recouvrit mes bras, mon corps. J'étais figée, je le regardais sans comprendre. Et le géant de glace riait, riait... Ses épaules étaient secouées de son rire profond, et la glace recouvrit la chambre de cristaux magnifiques. Puis il cessa de rire et me regarda avec ses grands yeux sang. Je m'y plongeais irrémédiablement, et la peur commença à quitter mon esprit.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Je me relevais, haletante, gémissant sans pouvoir m'arrêter, les joues trempées de larmes. Je me roulais en boule, sanglotante. Je sentis des bras musclés me serrer contre un torse, me bercer doucement.

J'entendais une voix rassurante me parler, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait. Je restais blottie de longues minutes contre le large torse, morvant comme une enfant, trempant son T-shirt de mes larmes.

Il caressait calmement mon dos, et peu à peu mes sanglots se tarirent. Le silence revint.

Je n'ouvrais pas les yeux et ne bougeais pas. J'entendais son cœur battre, et je sentais son souffle calme qui m'apaisait.

Je lâchais son T-shirt – je n'avais pas le souvenir de l'avoir agrippé aussi fort – et me dégageais un peu de son étreinte. En levant les yeux, je croisais ceux bleus océan de Steve. Il avait l'air inquiet. Cette fois, je ne pourrais pas faire passer ça pour une crise d'hypoglycémie. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de lui mentir.

Il posa une main sur ma tête et caressa mes cheveux humides en chuchotant : « Ca va ? »

J'avais encore une boule dans la gorge, alors je me contentais de hocher la tête avec un sourire désolé.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit tourner la tête. Les Avengers étaient là, l'air inquiet ou un peu amusé pour Tony, voir attendrit.

Je lâchais Steve et me tournais légèrement vers eux. Natasha prit la parole :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas... »

Steve intervint : « Je suis remonté ici pour la chercher mais elle dormait. Puis elle a commencé à cauchemarder, à pleurer, à hurler. Alors je l'ai secouée pour la réveiller, et vous êtes arrivés.

-De quoi as-tu rêvé, Nihal ?

-Hey, Natasha ! Ca ne se demande pas voyons ! »

Stark était visiblement de mon côté. La rousse répliqua :

« J'ai visionné les enregistrements de la caméra de l'ascenseur. Nihal a déjà eut un mauvais rêve troublant dont elle ne se souvient plus et a confié cela à Steve. »

Je rougis. Evidemment, les caméras ! Quelle cruche ! Elle poursuivit :

« Te rappelles tu de celui-ci ? »

Je baissais la tête, triturais mes mains : « Non... Non, je ne... Si ! C'est... c'était à propos de... du frère de Thor. »

Tous se tournèrent vers l'Asgardien qui leva les mains : « Loki est en prison, Nihal et moi l'avons vu ce matin.

-Quoi ?! Vous êtes allés le voir ?!

-Absolument, et il y était toujours.

-Hé bien va vérifier, Break Point. Ca vaut mieux pour tout le monde que l'émo gothique ne s'évade pas. »

Thor sortit sans un mot et appela Heimdall. Le Bifröst l'engloutit en une fraction de secondes, ne laissant qu'une complexe marque fumante.

Bruce me colla entre les mains une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud et je l'en remerciais, puis voulu convaincre Steve que j'allais bien.

Peine perdue, il avait passé un bras autour de ma taille et refusait de me lâcher, sous prétexte que j'étais encore trop secouée.

Tony me faisait des signes plus ou moins discrets pour nous désigner Steve et moi. Rogers ne semblait pas capter et Natasha mit une claque derrière la tête du génie avant qu'il ne passe en mode « explicite ».

Stark ricana et me fit un clin d'œil avant de déguerpir, pourchassé par Clint qui voulait lui coller un coup de pied au cul pour je ne savais quelle raison.

Bruce haussa un sourcil et je secouais la tête imperceptiblement. Il eut un sourire encourageant avant de partir à la chasse au Tony qui s'était –d'après Clint– réfugié dans les bras de Pepper qui semblait assez déphasée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je posais ma tasse vide sur la table basse et sentis plus que je ne le vis le Bifröst se déployer, laissant Thor nous rejoindre.

Nous nous levâmes, voyant son air grave. Dans sa main, Mjöllnir crépitait. Les poings serrés, il se pinça les lèvres :

« Mes amis. Je crains que Nihal ait vu juste. Loki s'est échappé. »


	9. Loki l'évadé

**Loki l'évadé**

Clint éclata le verre qu'il avait dans la main. La poigne de Steve dans mon dos se contracta. Thor avait une mine sombre :

« Mon père est furieux. Personne ne comprend comment il a pu échapper aux gardes, et même sortir de sa cellule. Ces runes sont normalement inviolables.

-Tu nous as dis que ton frère est un puissant sorcier. Ca ne me parait pas impossible qu'il se soit évadé.

-Sa magie lui a été retirée !

-Thor, Loki est un Jotün, il EST un centre magique ! »

Thor eut l'air perturbé, puis regarda ses pieds. Visiblement il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Mais si tous avaient Loki dans le collimateur, je me situais dans sa ligne de mir.

Je le savais depuis le camp militaire avec Logan, Loki me cherchait. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais il souhaitait s'en prendre à moi. Et cela, mes compagnons ne le savaient pas. Devais-je les en avertir ? Je décidais de taire cela pour l'instant, pas la peine de leur donner du souci en plus.

Steve m'avait lâchée et faisait des allés retours dans le salon d'un pas vif, les mains derrière le dos, incapable de tenir en place. Tony prit les choses en main :

« Il faut lui mettre la main dessus !

-Merci Sherlock. Et où est-il ?

-Hum... Je pense qu'il va revenir sur Terre et nous chercher. Il doit avoir envie de se venger.

-C'est nous les vengeurs !

-Oui bah il nous a piqué notre rôle.

-Mais c'est un scandale ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Même dans ce genre de situation tendue ils continuaient de faire les imbéciles.

Bruce nous fit redescendre sur terre en remarquant :

« Il sait où nous habitons, il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Et alors ? Le Hulk va pouvoir jouer avec son hochet une nouvelle fois. »

Banner lui jeta un regard noir : « Et détruire Manhattan par la même occasion. Non Tony, ça n'est pas discutable.

-Monsieur, je vous suggère de regarder ceci. »

La télévision s'alluma. On pouvait y voir le champ de Mars à Paris, et la tour Eiffel. Au premier étage, sur les barres de métal grises, était élégamment assit Loki, vêtu de son costume Asgardien noir et vert.

La caméra trembla, tandis que la voix de Loki retentissait : « Peuple de Midgard ! Ceux que vous nommez héros m'ont empêché une fois de vous retirer votre plus lourd fardeau : la liberté. Mais je ne veux que votre bien. A genoux ! »

La foule s'agenouilla à contrecœur.

Déjà, je bondissais dans le jet affrété au balcon. Le SHIELD agit vite quand il veut... Tony avait déjà sauté dans son armure et fonçait derrière Thor, avec nous sur ses talons.

Nous arrivâmes en dix minutes à Paris (un record de vitesse, j'ai cru mourir). Nous fîmes du surplace au-dessus du champ de Mars, évacuant les civils effrayés pendant que Tony, Steve et Thor s'occupaient de Loki. Ils revinrent bredouilles :

« Il s'est envolé, volatilisé... Ce n'était qu'un clone.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Pour ne pas se faire prendre voyons. Mon frère n'est pas stupide.

-Non, je veux dire : pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Pourquoi avoir laissé les gens filmer ?

-C'est une diva, il veut un public.

-Ou plus que ça Tony. Je pense qu'il cherchait à nous attirer.

-Pourquoi faire ? »

A bord de la navette, Natasha pointa un écran : « Pour ça. »

On y voyait la flamboyante tour Stark s'écrouler comme au ralentit sur le sol, les gravats immenses soulevant d'impressionnants nuages de poussière.

Tony en resta muet, de tristesse ou de rage je ne savais, avant de se détourner et de passer un appel via son armure, sûrement pour savoir comment allait Pepper.

Notre petit avion noir made in SHIELD s'envola, quittant la France. L'ambiance était tendue, palpable.

La tour avait toujours été notre QG, notre maison. La voir détruite nous fichait un coup au cœur, même à Thor qui n'était pas d'ici, même à moi qui était là depuis si peu de temps.

La radio grésilla, nous faisant sursauter. La voix déformée et lointaine de Nick Fury nous arriva, brouillée :

« Shhhhhhrrr Agent Romanosshhhhhhrrr Barton restez à l'écart shhhhhhrr héliporteur shhhhhhhrrr coulé...

-Attendez Fury, on met les oreillettes ! »

Natasha nous confia des bouts de métal noir munis d'un petit micro à fixer dans le pavillon de notre oreille gauche.

Nous pûmes ainsi entendre correctement le directeur du SHIELD :

« Visiblement Loki vous a échappé. Il est venu en personne avec toute sa magie et a détruit l'héliporteur. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisée lors de sa première invasion. Tu avais sans doute oublié de nous parler de ceci Thor. Enfin, nous sommes saufs et regroupés dans des vaisseaux. Occupez vous de récupérer la lance, elle est restée à l'intérieur.

-Quoi ?! Vous avez oublié la lance des Chitauris ?!

-La vie des nos agents est plus importante, Stark. Vous êtes chargés de la récupérer. Je resterais en contact avec vous. Voici les coordonnées de l'héliporteur. »

Natasha et lui s'échangèrent une poignée de chiffres. Une fois mis sur le GPS, cela semblait être en plein océan Pacifique.

Tony pianotait au fond du vaisseau sur un ordinateur portable en marmonnant dans le casque de son armure, dont le reste avait été rangé dans une soute.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se levait, rayonnant : « JARVIS ! Mets nous un peu de AC/DC !

-Avec plaisir monsieur. »

Les guitares sauvages de « Black in black » retentirent dans les haut-parleurs. Bruce grimaça, Tony hurla de rire en battant follement des mains. Ce grand gamin avait réussi à télécharger son fils électronique dans le vaisseau.

Je souris JARVIS m'avait manqué. C'était vrai que la tour Stark effondrée, la tour centrale, ses circuits et ses programmes auraient pu être détruits. Il n'en était heureusement rien, et tous semblaient heureux de le savoir, même Bruce qui se bouchait les oreilles.

Je décidais de faire le tour de l'habitacle, notre nouveau lieu de vie.

A l'avant, le poste de commande avec deux fauteuils en cuir noir et le tableau de bord, la porte d'entrée coulissante juste à côté.

Derrière, un espace de travail avec une table, des chaises simples en métal et du matériel scientifique.

A l'arrière, des sièges avec un revêtement en mousse pouvant se déplier pour former des couchettes sommaires, un placard avec des couvertures et des oreillers, puis une petite salle d'eau et deux toilettes.

Il y avait un écran accroché au mur en face des couchettes avec un lecteur DVD, mais aucun d'entre nous ne jugea utile de le signaler.

Tony vérifiait les protocoles de JARVIS et Steve tapait sur les matelas en mousse pour se défouler. Qu'il casse sa propre couchette n'était pas vraiment mon problème.

Personnellement je me rongeais les sangs. J'avais déjà vu l'attaque de New York à la télévision comme des milliers de gens, mais de fait personne ne connaissait réellement l'étendue des pouvoirs de Loki. Pas même son frère, puisqu'il pensait ses prisons capables de le retenir.

Thor regardait vaguement Mjöllnir, assit sur une couchette dépliée qui ployait sous son poids.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui frottait amicalement le dos, à défaut d'avoir un bras assez long pour le passer autour de ses épaules.

Une demi heure de vol plus tard, nous vîmes la carcasse de l'héliporteur, noire et fumante comme une bête à l'agonie.

Nous descendîmes vers le flan déchiqueté, faisant du surplace près de l'entrée à moitié immergée, quelques mètres au-dessus du pont d'atterrissage complètement submergé dont on ne distinguait que les bandes blanches de repère.

Steve déploya une petite passerelle entre le vaisseau et l'héliporteur et nous descendîmes.

Les pieds dans l'eau froide, nous scrutâmes l'entrée bouchée par des éboulements. Steve déplora : « Nous ne pouvons pas entrer, et je ne pense pas que dégager les gravats soit une bonne idée.

-En fait il nous faudrait une personne plutôt fine, souple et agile... »

Le silence se fit et tous se tournèrent vers moi dans un même mouvement. Je rougis brusquement, une sueur froide coulant dans mon dos. Je protestais vivement :

« Non ! Non non non ! Je n'irais pas là dedans ! Je refuse ! »

Je reculais d'un pas, pataugeant dans l'eau. Je butais contre une poutre immergée et faillis me vautrer dans l'eau.

La main de Steve m'en empêcha en m'attrapant le poignet. Je me dégageais rapidement une fois sur pieds, comme brûlée par sa poigne chaude et ferme.

Il me fixait de ses grands yeux bleus en frôlant nos mains :

« Nihal... S'il te plait, il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire... Nous te guiderons avec les oreillettes, nous serons avec toi. Peux tu le faire... ? »

Comment aurais-je pu dire non ? J'acceptais et son sourire heureux valait tout l'or du monde. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Il me serra une poignée de secondes contre lui, contre son torse chaud, puis me lâcha.

Le froid de l'eau me paru encore plus glaçant.

Il se recula, laissant Tony me faire un topo. Je mémorisais la forme de la lance, sa couleur, l'emplacement de la salle, les précautions à prendre.

Natasha me tendit sa carte magnétique d'agent du SHIELD et me souhaita bonne chance.

Je m'avançais vers le trou d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de diamètre et me retournais un instant, puisant la force dans les beaux yeux bleus de Steve. Je lui souris et me glissais dans l'étroit passage.

L'eau clapotait autour de moi. J'étais à plat ventre, la tête hors de l'eau et les épaules déjà éraflées par les décombres.

La lumière se tarit rapidement, j'avançais à tâtons dans le noir. Le passage se resserra, je dû jouer des épaules pour me glisser entre les obstacles.

Plusieurs fois j'eus la tête sous l'eau.

Enfin, je sentis l'air, l'espace. Le boyau se terminait. Je me relevais, trempée les jambes un peu flageolantes, et me mis immédiatement en marche. Pas de temps à perdre ici.


	10. la lance des Chitauris

**La lance des Chitauris**

Les couloirs de l'héliporteur étaient sombres, éclairés par des petites loupiotes rouges qui laissaient d'énormes zones d'ombres inquiétantes.

Je me glissais dans les couloirs rapidement, ne souhaitant pas m'attarder ici.

La porte coulissante du laboratoire fut enfin en vue, éclairée d'une loupiote bleue. Je pris délicatement la carte magnétique et la plaquais sur le scan qui balaya le morceau de métal d'un faisceau rouge.

La porte s'ouvrit et j'entrais.

A gauche, le plan de travail muni d'un ordinateur et de nombreux dossiers –le poste de Bruce–. A droite, des écrans sophistiqués avec une multitude de tablettes. Le zone Stark, sûrement. Malgré qu'il ait tout numérisé, Tony avait le bureau le plus en bordel.

Au fond, une immense baie vitrée en plexiglas renforcé, qui n'a pas résisté au Hulk d'après les commentaires de Stark dans mon oreille. Je crois qu'il essayait de me rassurer.

Au centre de la pièce, sur un socle simple, la lance des Chitauris.

Elle n'était pas difficile à reconnaître, sa forme étrange et sa lumière bleue attirant l'œil, de même que la force d'attraction qu'elle dégageait.

J'enfilais le gant de cuir que Steve m'avait procuré et saisis la lance. Sa puissance m'effraya et je faillis la lâcher.

Je me contins, repoussant aux frontières de mon esprit la voix sifflante qui tentait de me contrôler.

Je raffermis ma prise sur le manche et allais sortir de la salle, quand je vis une lumière bleue éblouissante derrière une vitre.

Je m'en approchais, attirée par la beauté de la chose.

Je me souvins de mon rêve, celui que j'avais fait lors du crash, et celui que j'avais fait à la tour.

Le géant de glace, heureux et magnifique. Les fleurs gelées, le cadeau, le rire. Le cube.

Le voilà, devant moi, séparé du monde par une simple vitre, plus brillant que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Il dégageait une force énergie bienfaisante, et semblait m'appeler.

Mais peut être n'était-ce que mon imagination, ou l'influence de la lance dans ma main.

J'effleurais la surface, m'éloignant à regret du cube bleu si puissant.

Dans mon oreillette, j'entendis la voix de Steve : « As tu fini ?

-Oui, je vais revenir. Veux tu que je prenne autre chose ? »

La voix de Tony s'incrusta :

« Du whiskey et le journal intime de Fury ! Bien sûr que non Nihal, ne t'attarde pas là bas.

-Tony a raison, ce n'est pas très sûr. Ne prends que la lance et reviens. Pas besoin de t'exposer aux menaces. »

Même s'ils ne pouvaient me voir j'hochais la tête et jetais un œil à la baie vitrée. De là, je pouvais voir le ventre de notre vaisseau où attendaient mes compagnons.

Je sortis de la pièce et parcouru les longs couloirs en sens inverse, me forçant à ne pas paniquer.

La perspective de ramper à nouveau sous les décombres me provoquait une bouffée de claustrophobie.

J'accrochais la lance dans mon dos, de sorte à ce que sa lumière éclaire mon chemin. Je me faufilais entre les blocs effondrés, puis rampais sous les décombres.

En sortant sur la minuscule plateforme je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais, admirais le ciel couvert quelques secondes puis montais dans l'avion.

Stark, armé du bras de son armure, prit la lance et la posa sur la table, puis la fixa solidement.

Il fut rejoint par Bruce qui avait un écouteur dans l'oreille. AC/DC avait dû menacer de faire sortir le Hulk au point qu'il écoute sa musique douce.

Tous deux commencèrent à chuchoter à propos de trucs scientifiques et à tripatouiller l'artefact magique, tandis que j'allais m'installer à l'arrière.

Je fis basculer mon siège en position couchette et m'assis dessus, face au mur.

Depuis le hublot j'apercevais l'héliporteur rétrécir au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignions.

Je sentis la mousse s'affaisser tandis que Steve s'asseyait à côté de moi. Nous restâmes en silence à observer l'océan, écoutant distraitement les discutions à voix basse des autres.

Son souffle atteignit ma nuque, faisant battre mon cœur et rougir mes joues. Il posa une main sur la mienne :

« Nihal... Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Je continuais à regarder le ciel. Si je me tournais, je me noierais dans ses yeux aussi profonds que l'océan et je perdrais mes moyens. Je chuchotais :

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous prit que la lance ? N'y avait-il pas d'autres objets de valeur ? »

Il me regarda, pensif : « Tu songes au Tesseract ? Je pense qu'il est plus en sécurité ici. »

Je ne savais même pas que ce cube avait un nom, mais le fait de le vouloir en sécurité indiquait bien qu'il était en danger. Pourquoi le laisser sur un héliporteur désaffecté ? Il n'était pas difficile à trouver vu la baie vitrée et la lumière qu'il dégageait.

Mais peut être que Steve avait ses raisons.

Je rendis la carte magnétique à Natasha quand elle passa près de moi et elle me remercia d'un signe de tête, occupée à discuter au téléphone avec Fury.

Ce gars n'avait pas très bien digéré mon arrivée dans les Avengers je crois, car il voulait sans cesse savoir ce qui se passait et ce que je faisais.

Clint était aux commandes de l'appareil, c'était son tour. Cela semblait fortement l'ennuyer d'ailleurs, lui qui avait dégoté une cible à accrocher au mur quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je sentis Steve serrer un peu ma main et j'eus le malheur –le bonheur- de le regarder dans les yeux.

Je m'y plongeais aussitôt, me coulant dans cette couleur hypnotisante, me délectant de leur éclat, savourant ces pupilles qui ne regardaient que moi.

Nous nous dévisageâmes ainsi de longues secondes, le temps semblant s'être arrêté autour de nous.

Steve sourit et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade, mes joues s'échauffer et mon cerveau s'arrêter de fonctionner.

Il rit doucement, avec un sourire éclatant : « Tu es couverte de poussière ! »

Je rougis furieusement, tandis qu'il m'ébouriffait les cheveux, faisant tomber des petits gravats et une épaisse couche de poussière.

Etais-je réellement restée aussi sale à côté de lui ?

J'avais dû lui paraître ridicule... Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée : « Veux tu que...je t'aide à te laver les cheveux ? »

Je cru mourir de bonheur et hochais doucement la tête. Il m'entraîna dans la petite salle d'eau à côté des fauteuils couchettes, et me fit asseoir sur un tabouret métallique devant le lavabo.

Il me tourna et posa ma nuque sur le bord froid de la cuve. Il rassembla mes cheveux, attrapa le shampooing et alluma l'eau.

Avec des gestes délicats il me lava le cuir chevelu, massant agréablement mon crâne.

Je me sentais gênée et en même temps incroyablement bien, détendue.

J'entendais des bouts de ciment tomber dans le lavabo tandis que Steve me shampouinait mes cheveux bruns.

Il éteignit l'eau, mes les essora et m'autorisa à me redresser.

Il prit un peigne fin et démêla mes cheveux, frôlant de temps en temps ma nuque, me faisant frissonner.

Avec une petite paire de ciseaux il rafraîchit ma coupe. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait faire ça.

Il me sécha les cheveux, puis épousseta mes épaules pour chasser les mèches tombées.

Je me levais, le cœur battant, et le remerciais.

Il m'offrit un doux sourire et sortit, me laissant changer de vêtements.

Heureusement mon armure était intacte et propre.

Je sortis de la salle d'eau en triturant la garde de mon épée.

Je traversais l'avion et me laissais tomber sur le siège du co-pilote, à côté de Barton.

Le tableau de bord était couvert de cadrans et de boutons auxquels je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. Dans l'armée je n'étais pas pilote. A la limite je pouvais diriger un bateau, c'est tout...

J'entendis quelqu'un claquer dans ses mains, et en me retournant je vis Tony qui semblait assez satisfait de lui-même :

« Alors, génie ?

-Allons Nihal, soyons honnête, tu peux m'appeler Dieu.

-Vas crever. »

Il ricana : « Bref. On arrive à maîtriser ce machin, même si on a besoin de protections.

-Tant mieux. Une démo ? »

Stark se saisit de la lance, la pointa par un hublot ouvert – heureusement que nous étions à basse altitude-, visa un rocher et tira.

La lance envoya un rayon bleu qui explosa le roc.

Tony avait l'air d'un gamin à Noël.

Natasha cassa l'ambiance :

« Ce n'est pas l'essentiel. Où allons-nous nous poser ? La tour Stark n'est plus et Loki connaît trop bien Manhattan. »

Je proposais la France, qui fut refusée.

Tony plaisanta : « On a qu'à aller se cacher au pays des glaçons de Captain Igloo ! »

Il se reçu un coup de poing de la part de Steve mais continua à ricaner.

C'est alors que Bruce, le gentil et timide Bruce, proposa : « On peut aller en Inde...

-En Inde ? Pourquoi faire ?

-J'y ai vécu... Je sais comment on y vit, j'ai encore de l'argent et des contacts là bas... On y est plutôt bien cachés. »

Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait parler autant et imposer autant son point de vue.

Natasha prit quelques secondes de réflexion puis approuva d'un signe de tête.

Et comme personne ne contredit jamais Nat' sous peine de se faire défoncer, nous avons mit le cap vers l'Inde.

Stark voulu émettre une protestation, mais le regard noir de Clint l'en dissuada. On ne contredit pas sa sœur de cœur bon sang !

Notre vaisseau ronronna et vira de bord. J'adorais ce jet, tout s'y faisait en douceur, et JARVIS veillait sur nous. On s'y sentait en sécurité, en quelque sorte.

Je laissais le poste de co-pilote à Natasha et m'approchais de la lance, brillante et follement attrayante. La main de Bruce se posa sur mon bras :

« Fais attention. Cette arme est dangereuse, elle peut manipuler ton esprit.

-Celui de Loki aussi ? »

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir, relevant ses lunettes sur son nez : « Peut être... Je ne sais pas comment réagit un Asgardien face à cette lance... »


	11. New Dehli

**New Delhi**

Nous n'étions pas vraiment pressés, nous arrivâmes donc en Inde dans la soirée. Nous avions dîné durant le vol des choses infâmes en boîtes et nous rêvions d'un endroit confortable pour dormir autre que ces fichues couchettes avec une armature de métal.

Notre vaisseau planait quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, un peu à l'écart de New Delhi –la capitale- pendant que Bruce, le seul parmi nous parlant correctement leur langue, était allé régler les formalités.

Tony avait lancé un film Bollywoodien à l'écran afin de nous distraire. C'était sûrement hilarant, mais j'étais préoccupée.

Dans ma tête se bousculaient quantité de questions sur le Tesseract, sur moi et sur les motivations de Loki, sur lesquels se superposaient des images de Steve.

Steve au camp militaire, Steve à la salle de sport, Steve luisant de sueur, les beaux yeux bleus de Steve... Les grands yeux océans de Steve. Une immensité où se noyer avec délectation.

Je ressentais...des sentiments. Etais-ce l'amour ? Ou bien un symptôme normal d'une forte amitié ? Moi qui n'avais jamais été amoureuse je n'avais jamais ressentis une telle force, une telle attraction. En un sens il était ma lance Chitauris, mon Tesseract. Il était magnifique, il m'attirait irrésistiblement et il pouvait me blesser mortellement au moindre instant.

Le visage inquiet de Clint surgit dans mon champ de vision. Je sursautais et me redressais vivement : « Oui ?

-Tout va bien ? Tu broies du noir depuis tout à l'heure...

-Oui, je réfléchissais, c'est tout !

-Bon. Ne te foule pas un neurone ! »

Je lui tirais la langue et il repartit faire mumuse avec sa cible et ses flèches.

Bruce finit par revenir au vaisseau : « On a des passeports, sauf Nihal. Ils ont refusé son identité de Suzanne.

-Ca ne fait rien, Bruce. »

Je plongeais la main dans ma ranger gauche et en tirais une liasse de cartes plastifiées.

Je les triais un peu et en choisis une de nationalité indienne qui me plaisait bien.

Je la posais sur la table et rangeais les autres.

En me redressant, je croisais les regards stupéfaits de mes compagnons. J'esquissais un sourire : « Vous n'avez encore rien vu...

-Ce sont réellement tes cartes d'identité ?! Mais tu en as combien ?!

-Une bonne centaine...

-Mais c'est génial ! »

Tony rigolait, Steve et Bruce semblaient plus réservés sur la question. Natasha ramassa ma carte et la rangea afin de la sortir si nécessaire.

Banner claqua dans ses mains : « J'ai loué des chambres d'hôtel en ville, il ne reste plus qu'à cacher le vaisseau.

-Pas de soucis avec ça, on a fini ! »

Nous descendîmes avec nos affaires et, effectivement, Tony et Thor avaient terminé de creuser et d'aménager une soute sous terre.

Natasha y cacha l'appareil et nous nous mîmes en route après l'avoir verrouillé et avoir rabattu le toit du « hangar ».

Nous traversâmes un bidonville coloré où de nombreux enfants jouaient, criaient, se bousculaient autour de nous. Le bruit et l'agitation ne semblaient pas déranger Banner, il n'avait aucun prémisse du Hulk, il semblait même détendu.

Au milieu de cet endroit misérable mais joyeux, Bruce nous présenta « l'hôtel ».

Cela ressemblait plutôt à un bâtiment commun aux couleurs délavées et aux murs couverts de tags, plutôt jolis je devais bien l'admettre.

En entrant, Bruce salua le réceptionniste et attrapa les clés. Il semblait à l'aise, sûrement le fait de remettre les pieds dans cette ville qu'il connaissait bien.

Nous montâmes au dernier étage à pied et Banner ouvrit les portes des chambres.

C'était petit, mais confortable, et il y avait le nécessaire.

Chaque chambre était dotée d'une terrasse, et chaque bâtiment se rejoignait ainsi, se collait et s'assemblait par cet assemblage de toits où séchaient les linges étendus.

C'était une vue magnifique.

Les murs des chambres étaient blanchis à la chaux, le sol était en parquet. Il y avait quelques cadres avec des photos du pays, des lits, une minuscule salle de bain en carrelage bleu pâle. Rien de trop personnel, mais c'était accueillant et douillet.

Il nous apparu bien vite que l'eau devenait froide au bout de quatre personnes, or nous étions sept, et il manquait un lit.

Natasha refusa net de partager le sien avec qui que se soit, et les garçons ne voulaient pas dormir ensemble. Tony profita de la situation pour m'enfoncer :

« Nihal pourrait dormir avec Steve ~ »

Je rougis furieusement. J'aurais voulu me cacher six pieds sous terre.

Curieusement la proposition fit l'unanimité. Tous semblaient très enthousiastes à cette idée.

Avant que Steve et moi puissions protester, ils sortirent et nous enfermèrent dans la chambre.

Je fixais la porte comme si elle pu être un mirage, mais elle était bien là.

En me tournant je vis Steve, sûrement aussi rouge que moi. Je tentais de détendre l'atmosphère : « Je prend le côté près de la fenêtre ! »

Il rit doucement, gêné, et alla fermer les rideaux pendant que je me changeais dans son dos, la salle d'eau n'étant pas accessible depuis notre chambre.

Une fois en pyjama je me glissais sous le drap, du côté fenêtre.

J'entendis Steve se changer, puis le matelas se creusa.

Il y avait un silence gêné. Je tournais la tête et le vis allongé sur le drap, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

Un peu surprise, je lui demandais : « Tu n'as pas besoin de couverture ? »

Il me dévisagea, un peu embarrassé : « Le sérum a augmenté ma température corporelle, et puis... je ne vais pas dormir auprès d'une femme... »

Je devais faire une drôle de tête, parce qu'il se reprit, bafouillant :

« Enfin, je ne suis pas gay... ! Mais je ne peux pas dormir auprès d'une femme comme toi ! Enfin tu es très belle, hein, mais heu... »

Je posais doucement une main sur sa bouche avec un sourire : « J'ai compris. »

Il me remercia du regard et se tourna sur le flanc, dos à moi. Je restais de longues minutes à admirer son dos musclé et son –adorable– fessier, avant de parvenir à m'endormir, bercée par sa respiration calme.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillée par les doux rayons du soleil sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux, me rappelant peu à peu où j'étais, et vis Steve sur la terrasse, torse nu, sa peau bronzant doucement sous le soleil, mettant en relief ses muscles.

Je me délectais de cette vision un moment avant de m'habiller et de le rejoindre.

Il me sourit, ses yeux bleus cachés derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Il me tendit le thermos de café qu'il tenait à la main.

J'en bus une gorgée, savourant le goût amer que Steve appréciait.

Je devais devenir folle : j'étais presque euphorique de boire dans le même récipient que lui...

Nous vîmes ensemble la vie se réveiller peu à peu dans la ville colorée.

Vers dix heures, nous entendîmes notre porte se déverrouiller. La tête curieuse de Tony se glissa dans l'entrebâillement mais nous l'ignorâmes.

A vrai dire, à l'instant où nous avons entendu la clé dans la serrure, nous avons laissé le thermos sur la terrasse et nous nous sommes jetés dans le vide pour atterrir sur le bâtiment d'à côté.

Nous nous sommes enfuis ainsi, comme des amants interdits, afin que Tony ne fasse aucune blague déplacée et pour qu'il nous fiche la paix.

Un peu aussi pour découvrir la ville par nous même, pour en dénicher ses secrets, moi qui n'avais jamais quitté l'Europe et lui qui avait dormi soixante-dix ans dans de la glace.

Une sorte de rapprochement s'était créé entre nous, nous nous sentions bien ensemble. Il faudrait que je remercie Stark, à l'occasion.

Nous visitâmes les palais, les temples indous, colorés et magnifiques. Les rues de la capitale aussi, bruyantes, animées et joyeuses.

Partout où nous yeux se posaient nous avons vu des milliers de choses, nous avons sentis des millions d'odeurs.

Les épices, la lessive, les teintures, les grands voiles colorés des femmes, les échoppes, la terre brûlée, le soleil sur l'or des palais.

Par deux fois nous avons été obligés de nous arrêter pour laisser passer une vache sacrée, blanche et ronde comme une lune.

Vers dix-huit heures, nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel, bras dessus bras dessous, une glace à la main –vanille pour moi, chocolat pour lui– et titubants de rire.

Le massage traditionnel dans le centre de soins et la bataille de poudres colorées avec les jeunes moines du temple avaient étés apaisants et divertissants.

Nous avions tous les deux un énorme sourire aux lèvres et nous devions ressembler à un jeune couple. Cette pensée me fit rougir.

C'était vrai qu'à cet instant j'aurais profondément aimé être sa petite amie.

Mais il en aimait une autre, et moi je ne souhaitais pas briser cet instant de bonheur.

En entrant dans l'hôtel, nous croisâmes le reste des Avengers. Tony eut un sourire mutin, les autres un regard entendu. Mon cœur s'emballa.

Bruce sauva les apparences en nous proposant d'aller dîner.

Nous acceptâmes, et il réussit à nous dégoter un restaurant de shawarmas. Nous engloutîmes la viande comme si nous avions été affamés des semaines durant, et bûmes jusqu'à plus soif.

La nuit était fraîche quand nous rentrâmes. Tony était éméché, évidemment.

En me glissant sous les draps frais, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Cette journée avec Steve avait sans doute été la plus belle de toute ma vie.

Je m'endormis en regardant le visage serein de mon super soldat étendu à mes côtés.


	12. La disparition

**La disparition**

Il frappa à la porte. Je me levais et allais ouvrir. C'était Loki, le géant de glace.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs effilés tombant souplement sur ses épaules, la peau bleue striée de fines lignes blanches et des yeux rouge sang.

Il entra de force, me bousculant. Il tenait une unique rose gelée dans sa main, et avait l'air agité.

Il me donna un présent et je l'ouvris avec précaution. C'était le Tesseract, un cube de glace avec une énergie immense. C'était un présent très important, je ne savais quoi en penser.

Je mis les gants de Steve et touchais le cube. Il semblait battre entre mes mains, comme un cœur. En levant la tête je croisais le regard du géant bleu, et son sourire me glaça.

Je me réveillais en hurlant. Je tremblais, claquais des dents, gémissais. Je tâtais le lit à l'aveuglette, cherchant instinctivement Steve.

Je ne le trouvais pas. Sa place était vide et froide.

Je me levais, paniquée. La baie vitrée du balcon était ouverte, le vent glacial agitant les rideaux.

Je sortis en pyjama, affolée. Me fichant du silence de la nuit, je hurlais :

« Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeveeeeeeeeee ! »

Ma voix résonna, un chien aboya. Mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines. Que faire ?

La porte de la chambre était verrouillée, les autres pièces inatteignables. Mon portable était dans le sac de Natasha, Steve n'en avait pas.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. J'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Je pris la seule décision qui me vint à l'esprit : je partis à sa recherche.

Je bondissais sur les toits vides où étaient encore étendus quelques linges, sous la pleine lune et le ciel dégagé piqueté d'étoiles.

La ville était calme, silencieuse, mes pas résonnaient et l'on aurait dit le pire vacarme de la terre.

Peut être aurais-je dû rester pieds nus plutôt que de garder les rangers de Steve. En fait, j'aurais peut être simplement dû les enlever pour dormir.

Tant pis, elles étaient confortables, me tenaient chaud aux pieds et me rappelaient Steve.

Je commençais à angoisser. Cela faisait dix minutes que je courrais et bondissais partout, et je n'avais pas vu âme qui vive.

Je vis arriver la fin du bidonville et bifurquais, retournant vers mon point de départ.

Je tentais de me rassurer : peut être était-il rentré ?

Mais la main glacée qui exerçait une pression sur mon cœur depuis mon cauchemar n'avait pas lâché prise. Pire : elle serrait plus fort.

J'avais tellement peur pour Steve que cela en devenait une douleur physique à la limite du supportable.

Je hurlais une nouvelle fois son nom, sans succès. La ville semblait s'être figée dans le silence.

Je m'arrêtais d'un coup et tendis l'oreille. Avais-je bien entendu ? N'avais-je pas rêvé, plongée dans mon délire douloureux ?

Le bruit se répéta, lointain, faible, mais bien là.

C'était mon prénom. Mon VRAI prénom.

Steve. Steve m'appelait.

Aussitôt je bondis comme si des ailes m'avaient poussées, le cœur battant, vers la source du bruit.

Dans ma tête se bousculaient mille questions. Allait-il bien ? Pourquoi était-il partit ? Comment allait-il ?

Et par-dessus tout cela, une phrase : Je t'aime.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, ne pars plus, je t'aime...

Je vis enfin sa silhouette en contrebas, à moitié dans l'ombre. Je sautais du toit, soulagée, m'approchais de lui.

Il était étendu par terre.

Inquiète à nouveau, je m'approchais. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang et me retourna les tripes.

Par terre, gémissant mon nom, Steve, baignant dans une mare de sang. Son sang.

Son visage était empreint de douleur, son teint était grisâtre, il claquait des dents, ses yeux bleus vitreux brillaient de souffrance.

Sa jambe droite avait un angle inquiétant, plus qu'anormal.

De ses bras ressortaient des os, des tendons coupés, des chairs lacérées.

Qui avait bien pu lui faire subir une telle abomination ?

Quelle être avait pu être aussi abjecte envers l'homme de mon cœur ?

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés, caressant sa joue, les larmes aux yeux : « Steve... Steve, ça va aller... Je te promets que ça va aller...

-Nihal...

-Ne parle pas... »

Je le tâtais doucement, évaluant les blessures. C'est là que je compris d'où venait tout le sang qui couvrait le sol.

Son abdomen avait été perforé de part en part. Il avait un trou béant dans l'estomac. Je savais que c'était mortel. Je ne pouvais rien faire.

Je me mis à sangloter, blottie contre son torse que la vie fuyait, où son cœur ralentissait. Le visage enfouit dans son T-shirt, je le trempais de mes pleurs, hoquetant et gémissant de cette douleur physique et psychique qui me touchait en plein cœur, serrant compulsivement son corps raide.

C'est pourquoi je ne vis pas le givre s'installer, la glace en fins cristaux ramper vers moi, le froid horrible couvrir la ville, la neige tomber à gros flocons, la silhouette bleue se dresser devant moi, ses yeux rouges briller follement et la lumière verte émaner du corps froid de Steve qui disparu.

Je sombrais dans le néant.


	13. Question

**Question**

J'avais mal. Partout. Au corps, au moral.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mon corps était trop endolori. Ou peut être était-ce une paralysie du sommeil. Peu importait. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur, pas de bruit.

Je pouvais ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'y avait rien à voir. Que du noir. Les ténèbres, partout.

Et la peur s'insinuant en moi comme un serpent vicieux.

Pas la peur pour moi-même. Celle là, je la repoussais en-dehors de mon esprit. Non, la peur pour les autres, pour Steve. Où était-il réellement passé ? Allait-il bien ?

Je tentais de bouger, remuant les jambes.

Aussitôt une porte s'ouvrit, la lumière crue se déversa dans la pièce, m'aveuglant. Je sentis une aiguille se planter dans mon cou et un liquide désagréable se déverser dans mes veines, avant de sombrer à nouveau.

J'ouvris les yeux. Le noir était total.

J'avais mal aux jambes, aux bras et à la tête.

Je remuais doucement, cherchant à prendre mes repères. Je sentais un poids à mes chevilles.

Je les remuais un peu, entendis un tintement.

Des chaînes. J'avais été enchaînée. Merde.

Petit à petit, mes yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité.

La pièce était en réalité assez grande et peu meublée. Un seau en métal pour les besoins naturels, un petit robinet trop loin pour moi.

Ma chaîne était attachée à un anneau en bronze accroché au mur à côté de moi. Cette laisse de métal me laissait tout juste de quoi ramper jusqu'au seau. Le robinet était trop loin. La pièce était dépourvue de fenêtre, mais elle possédait une porte sans poignée ni serrure.

Je me sentais oppressée, j'avais comme un poids sur la poitrine.

Je me forçais à réfléchir correctement. De toute évidence, j'avais été kidnappée par Loki. C'était étrange, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il voudrait me tuer. Lui serais-je d'une quelconque utilité vivante ?

Désormais je m'en voulais de ne pas leur avoir parlé de notre « rencontre » au camp et de mes cauchemars. Peut être cela aurait-il changé quelque chose, ou peut être pas. Mais peut être que j'allais mourir ici.

J'aurais aimé être plus sincère avec eux, j'aurais aimé mieux les connaître, j'aurais aimé me déclarer à Steve quitte à essuyer un refus et en souffrir.

Où étaient-ils en ce moment ? Me cherchaient-ils ? Et moi, où étais-je ? Midgard, Asgard ? Un autre monde, une autre dimension ?

Il n'y avait que le silence pour répondre à mes questions.

Dans mes pensées je revoyais les Avengers, mes amis. Je me souvenais du jour où j'avais suivis le déroulement de la bataille de New York depuis ma base militaire en France. Je les avais trouvés extrêmement courageux et forts.

J'avais pensé que j'aimerais faire partie de leur équipe.

Qui aurait pu prévoir que ce misérable souhait égoïste se réaliserait ?

J'étais follement heureuse de les avoir rencontrés et d'avoir été à leurs côtés.

Je pouvais être heureuse, en théorie. Mais désormais j'avais un nouveau souhait égoïste : Steve. J'aimais Steve et je devais lui dire coûte que coûte. C'était presque vital.

Un bruit me tira de mes pensées. La porte s'ouvrit, la lumière se déversant, remplaçant l'obscurité de ma cellule.

Loki se tenait sur le seuil, vêtu de son éternelle tenue verte et noire en cuir.

Il posa ses yeux émeraude sur moi et j'eus l'impression qu'il me sondait en profondeur.

Je frissonnais inconsciemment sous ce regard perçant que je m'obligeais à soutenir.

Il eut un sourire pervers et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat étrange.

Je me redressais, me mettant maladroitement de bout à cause de la chaîne, tentant de paraître plus sûre et plus forte que je ne l'étais en réalité.

Cela ne semblait pas le déstabiliser car il s'avança vers moi d'un pas sûr, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il détacha d'un geste la chaîne de l'anneau et la tira d'un coup sec. Je tombais brutalement sur le dos.

Son sourire s'agrandit, et il sortit en tirant la chaîne. Je glissais sur le sol derrière lui, incapable de me raccrocher à quoi que ce soit, car il n'y avait rien.

Nous sortîmes de la cellule et il m'entraîna dans des couloirs à la lumière tamisée assez agréable pour les yeux.

Le sol irrégulier m'éraflait le dos, les marches qu'il descendait semblaient tenter de me briser la nuque.

Nous arrivâmes dans une salle circulaire aux dimensions respectables. Au centre trônait un siège en métal à l'apparence barbare et munit de bandes de cuir destinées aux prisonniers.

Il m'y assit et m'attacha solidement au torse, aux bras sur les accoudoirs, au cou et aux jambes. Je sentais le métal froid derrière ma tête sur les membres que mon pyjama d'été laissait dénudées.

Il s'éloigna un peu et je ne le vis plus. J'entendais simplement des bruits de ferraille, et je fixais la porte blindée qu'il avait fermée.

C'est en percevant ses pas sur le sol que la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. C'était une salle de torture. Il allait me torturer. Bon sang !

Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il me demanderait. Ma pression augmenta en flèche, mon cœur s'emballa, ma vision s'assombrit une seconde.

Il revint devant moi, et ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire. Il susurra :

« Allons, ne sois pas aussi paniquée, mortelle. Les gens de ton espèce ont l'habitude de ce genre de choses, n'est ce pas ?

-Pas exactement. »

Ma voix avait vacillée, et il sembla s'en réjouir. Dans ses mains, il jouait avec une fraise de dentiste. Je pâlis. Je savais comment on utilisait ce truc en torture.

Loki ricana : « Tu reconnais ce jouet ? Incroyable, n'est ce pas ? Cette faculté des mortels à faire du mal avec un outil destiné à soigner... C'est si amusant...

-Pourquoi cette torture ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Il me dévisagea longuement, puis se fendit d'un sourire magnifique et incongru dans cette situation : « Je veux que tu me dises où est le Tesseract.

-Et la lance Chitauris ?

-Non. Je n'ai aucune utilité de cette arme. Seul le cube m'intéresse. Où est-il ? »

Je me tus, le fusillant du regard. Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour répondre.

Il soupira : « Quel dommage, vraiment... Devoir abîmer une si jolie personne... Tant pis. »

Je ne savais si il était réellement désolé ou non, mais il mit en marche la fraise qui se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Je savais que j'allais passer un très mauvais moment.

Une heure plus tard, il s'arrêta. Je crois qu'il avait comprit que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Il partit ranger la fraise, me laissant sanglotante et pitoyable. Je n'avais plus d'ongles, il me les avait déchiquetés avec les bouts de mes phalanges puis arrachés à la tenaille.

Mes mains et mes pieds étaient en sang, agités par de brèves convulsions. Mes gencives étaient en lambeaux. Il avait réussi à m'ouvrir la bouche pour y passer la fraise.

J'avais un goût métallique de sang dans la bouche, et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de trembler et de gémir. Je voulais que ce cauchemar s'arrête.

Il revint devant moi avec un air désolé :

« Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?

-N...Non...

-C'est navrant... »

Il souleva avec sa belle magie verte une enclume, et la laissa s'écraser sur mes chevilles. Je hurlais, sentant mes os craquer, et fondis en larmes.

Il enleva le poids, puis prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains, essuyant les gouttes salées de mes joues avec ses pouces :

« Là, là... C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas si terrible, si ? »

Je secouais la tête pour qu'il me lâche, mais à la place il me prit dans une étreinte. Je restais figée. Que faisait-il ?

Il me détacha et profita de mes chevilles brisées pour prendre un baquet d'eau et une éponge douce. Lentement, avec précaution, il nettoya à l'eau claire les blessures qu'il venait de m'infliger. Je le regardais faire sans comprendre.

Il finit par bander mes doigts avec des pansements blancs et propres, puis me regarda :

« Si tu me disais où est le Tesseract je ne serais pas obligé de te faire du mal...

-Mais pourquoi le veux tu ?! Et pourquoi moi ?!

-Il faut que je le confie à quelqu'un pour le mettre en sécurité. C'est très important. Quant à toi... »

Il hésita un instant, me fixant de ses magnifiques yeux verts, son visage galbe empreint de doutes. Il soupira, agitant ses cheveux noirs si soyeux :

« Te souviens tu du Canada ? De ton crash ?

-C...Comment ?!

-J'y étais. En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué. »

Je le regardais, dégoûtée. Si Eric et mes compagnons étaient morts, c'était à cause de ce malade ?! De rage, je lui crachais dessus.

Il me regarda d'un air triste, s'essuyant du revers de la manche :

« Je me doutais que tu réagirais ainsi... Comprends que je n'avais pas le choix... Tu es trop précieuse, il fallait que tu rejoignes la stupide équipe de mon frère pour ta sécurité... »

Je serrais les dents. Il devait être complètement malade, fou à lier ! Il soupira devant mon rejet : « Tant pis. »

Puis, sans que je m'y attende, il passa un bras sous mes genoux et un autre dans mon dos, et me souleva comme une princesse.

J'hoquetais de surprise, puis me débattis. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?! Il ne se laissa pas démonter, raffermit sa prise et m'emmena.

Nous ne traversâmes pas les mêmes couloirs qu'à l'aller, et finalement il me déposa sur un grand lit moelleux au milieu d'une vaste et luxueuse chambre.

Il repartit aussitôt, me laissant seule avec mes questions et mes blessures.


	14. Dîner

**Dîner**

La chambre portait l'odeur des pièces inutilisées, et dans l'air, sur mes vêtements, flottait encore le parfum de Loki.

Je saisis maladroitement le bord de mon T-shirt avec mes moignons de doigts et le remontais à mon nez.

Malgré sa cruauté, Loki était élégant et sentait bon.

Je m'endormis en respirant sa douce odeur de glace et de cuir.

En me réveillant j'eus la drôle de surprise de constater mes chevilles guéries. Mes gencives et mes doigts étaient toujours dans un sale état, mais je ne saignais plus.

Je me redressais, me mis debout. Incroyable : il m'avait brisé les jambes la veille et un sommeil plus tard mes os étaient comme neufs.

M'avait-il injecté un quelconque produit pour me guérir ? J'étais dubitative quant à son comportement.

Un coup méchant, un coup gentil. Tentait-il l'affection ou le syndrome de Stockholm pour avoir ses renseignements ?

Ou bien avait-il trop regardé « La Belle et la bête » ?

Cela me fit rire. Loki regarder un Disney, impossible ! Je ne savais même pas si il savait utiliser un lecteur DVD.

C'est ce moment là que choisit le géant des glaces pour entrer.

Il me regarda d'un air surpris, puis sourit. J'en fus étonnée : c'était un sourire doux, presque affectueux.

Il s'avança vers moi et je soutins son regard profond. Il fit une sorte de courbette puis eut un sourire charmant, comme un enfant un peu timide :

« Il est dix-huit heures Nihal. Je... Souhaites tu dîner avec moi ? »

J'allais lui cracher une bordée d'injures bien senties à la figure, mais son regard inquiet m'en empêcha.

Il sembla s'en rendre compte, car il reprit un visage fermé, froid et distant.

Je hochais doucement la tête pour accepter sa proposition car je mourrais de faim et il se fendit d'un sourire heureux qu'il réprima aussitôt.

C'était dommage, il avait un si joli sourire, qui lui donnait des paillettes dans les yeux. Je lui demandais du bout de lèvres : « Où puis-je me laver ? »

Il sembla revenir à la réalité :

« La salle de bain est au fond, tu trouveras des vêtements dans la penderie. Je viendrais te chercher dans une heure. »

Il sortit et verrouilla la porte. En me tournant je vis en effet un accès sur une salle d'eau.

Je me déshabillais et mis mon pyjama dans le bac à cet effet, puis entrait avec précaution dans la baignoire, de peur de me briser les chevilles en glissant bêtement.

J'allumais l'eau tiède, et soupirais de contentement. Après ces évènements l'eau faisait un bien fou, et chaque muscle de mon corps se détendait enfin. Je profitais de l'eau pour changer mes bandages et laver mes cheveux.

Je restais un instant à regarder la saleté et le sang séché s'évader par la bonde, formant un tourbillon noir et compact.

Une fois entièrement propre je saisis une serviette douce, propre et sèche, et ouvris la fameuse penderie. J'eus un hoquet de surprise : elle regorgeait de robes luxueuses, en plus de quantité de vêtements midgardiens ! Loki avait-il acheté/volé tout cela ?

Apparemment oui, car je reconnu le tissu typique d'Asgard, souple et très solide.

C'était vraiment charmant, tout comme sa décision de me loger ici et non pas dans la cellule, et malgré le mal qu'il m'avait fait et dont je portais encore les stigmates, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il souhaitait se faire pardonner et recommencer de zéro.

Les bons vieux jeans me faisaient de l'œil, mais je voulu faire un effort pour Loki. J'enfilais donc les sous-vêtements à disposition, puis passais une robe bustier blanche brodée de fleurs en perles bleues, avec des ballerines assorties.

Je séchais mes cheveux, m'étonnant de la présence d'appareils humains ici, puis me fit une tresse, attachée par un élastique évidemment bleu.

Je me dévisageais, puis fit une grimace à mon reflet. Ma gencive était criblée de trous assez répugnants, mais mes dents avaient été épargnées. Loki avait un certain sens de l'esthétique.

A l'heure prévue il vint me chercher et tiqua un peu en me regardant.

J'avais pris soin de m'habiller aux couleurs de Steve malgré les nombreuses robes vertes et noires qu'il y avait dans la penderie.

Il eut finalement un sourire ravi et m'offrit son bras comme un parfait gentleman, pour m'entraîner dans des couloirs plus éclairés, plus accueillants, jusqu'à une salle à manger.

L'air un peu anxieux, il me demanda :

« Ta... Tes chevilles vont mieux ? »

Je retins le « non, tu crois ? » qui me montait aux lèvres et lui répondis simplement :

« Oui, merci de t'en soucier. »

J'avais peut être dosé le sarcasme un peu trop fort, car il resta silencieux.

La pièce où nous entrâmes n'était pas dépourvue d'âme et de charme contrairement à ce que je pensais. Elle était tapissée de bois, la table était plutôt petite –pour un prince d'Asgard s'entend–, conviviale, quelques tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, et il régnait ici une douce chaleur.

Loki m'installa sur une chaise moelleuse puis disparu dans une salle adjacente, et revint avec le plat. Je ne connaissais pas cette viande, elle devait venir d'Asgard.

La cuisson était un peu ratée mais cela restait délicieux. Je me doutais que c'était Loki qui avait fait la cuisine, alors je lui confiais que j'adorais. Il eut un bref instant un sourire de gamin heureux qu'il effaça aussitôt. C'était dommage, il était vraiment mignon quand il cessait de faire semblant.

« Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu es toi-même. »

Il leva la tête brusquement, me fixant avec surprise. Je rougis violemment et plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche. Bordel, pourquoi ça ne m'arrive que dans ce genre de situation ?!

Je remarquais qu'il semblait aussi gêné que moi, sinon plus.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidais de tenter ma chance. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer ou le brusquer, je lui demandais :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu torturé pour être aussi gentil avec moi après ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le rendant très sexy. Ses yeux fuyaient, glissaient sur la pièce sans s'arrêter, évitant mon regard.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux à peine plus foncés que les miens, les ébouriffant quelque peu, et soupira. Ses pupilles revinrent sur moi, tandis qu'il se frottait la nuque, l'air embarrassé : « C'est...secret. Tu es trop précieuse et...je te le dirais en temps voulu. »

Je hochais la tête, malgré un tiraillement au ventre. Ne pas connaître ses raisons me mettait mal à l'aise. Nous finîmes de manger en silence, puis il me reconduit à ma chambre.

Avant de fermer la porte, il se tourna vers moi : « As-tu...apprécié la soirée ? »

Je considérais la question un instant, puis le gratifiait d'un sourire : « Plutôt, oui. Le repas était très bon et la compagnie agréable. »

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla sans verrouiller ma chambre.

Je pris cela pour une marque de confiance et allais simplement me coucher.

Je m'endormis en songeant que finalement Loki était peut être bien la Bête.

Monstrueux aux yeux des autres, timide, maladroit, parfois violent mais cachant un cœur d'or.


	15. Stihal

**Stihal**

Je me réveillais, tirée du sommeil par un fracas de métal. Le cœur battant je me redressais, pieds nus, et parcouru les couloirs à pas feutrés, en pyjama.

J'entrais dans la cuisine et vis Loki, accroupit par terre.

A priori il avait renversé les plats en ouvrant un placard.

Je l'aidais à ramasser, puis il me désigna la table de la cuisine d'un air navré :

« J'espérais t'apporter cela, mais tu t'es réveillée... »

Je vis un grand verre de jus d'orange, du pain, du Nutella, du lait et une montagne de petits gâteaux. Je restais bouche bée. Ce fou voulait m'apporter mon petit-déjeuner au lit. Je ris :

« C'est très gentil Loki, ça ne fait rien ! Mais je n'ai pas assez faim pour tout ça, tu vas devoir m'aider.

-Hum... D'accord... »

Nous mangeâmes ce repas délicieux en silence, dégustant la cuisine plus que réussie du géant de glace. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait fait le pain lui-même. Incroyable ! A quelle heure s'était-il levé pour faire cela ?

Il but son lait d'une traite, en laissant quelques gouttes couler sur son menton. Il les essuya négligemment puis se leva et m'annonça en remettant sa cape verte en place :

« J'ai quelques objets de mortels qui servent à voir les gens. C'est très pratique pour votre espèce, je pensais te le prêter, si tu veux. »

J'eus un grand sourire : « C'est vraiment gentil Loki, je veux bien !

-Suis moi dans ce cas. »

Un peu méfiante de nouveau, je le suivis et nous arrivâmes dans une salle de contrôle. Effectivement, cet endroit ne lui appartenait pas, au vu du matériel présent.

Il fit une courbette et me laissa bidouiller comme je l'entendais.

Je mis en route tous les ordinateurs et allumais la télévision accrochée au mur du fond. Je fus surprise d'y voir une horde de journalistes autour des Avengers qui avançaient tant bien que mal. Ils semblaient être de retour en Amérique, vers Washington DC à en croire le paysage.

Tony repoussait les caméras par des gestes exaspérés, Natasha et Clint avaient leurs armes en main, Bruce semblait au bord de la transformation en Hulk. Des frissons verts courraient sur ses bras et ses veines se gonflaient dangereusement.

Romanoff lui tenait fermement la main afin de retenir sa nature verte.

Devant eux, fendant la foule à défaut des cieux, Thor, le visage fermé, Mjöllnir crépitant dans sa main. A ses côtés, Steve. Les traits crispés, des cernes sous ses yeux bleus déterminés, les muscles tendus comme un félin à l'affût. Il était magnifique, mais si triste...

J'eus un pincement au cœur. J'aurais voulu lui dire que j'allais bien et que je l'aimais, mais évidemment je ne pouvais pas. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais.

Il n'y avait pas de son, alors je me détournais de l'écran. Les ordinateurs s'étaient enfin allumés sur la colline verte de Windows. Il n'y avait que très peu d'icônes, et les mêmes sur chaque bureau d'accueil.

Je les ouvrais un par un. A ma grande surprise ils contenaient des informations à propos du Tesseract. Je les parcourus rapidement.

Les faits étaient pour la plupart bidon et je dus faire un tri important.

Le Tesseract est un cube de glace appartenant à Odin, une source de puissance illimitée. Ca, je le savais déjà.

J'appris avec surprise qu'il était une pierre d'infinité. Ne sachant pas à quoi cela se reportait, j'ouvris le dossier sur la question et fus assaillie par un flot d'informations. Il existait six pierres du même genre, éparpillées dans les neufs mondes. Réunies, elles pouvaient être incontrôlables et détruire des galaxies sans laisser de traces. Séparées, elles pouvaient détruire des planètes. C'était effrayant de voir une telle puissance entre les mains d'un monde si peu avancé qui avait des convoitises primaires comme le pétrole ou le pouvoir.

Je me demandais comment le SHIELD avait put mettre la main sur ce cube.

En fouillant un peu, je découvris une chose étrange, qui ressemblait à un canular. Il était expliqué que les pierres d'infinité pouvaient avoir des...affinités, avec des personnes. Comme si elles étaient vivantes, et avaient leur propre volonté. C'était une idée étrange, décalée, sûrement impossible à vérifier. Je la notais dans un coin de ma tête.

Les autres dossiers ne contenaient rien de spécial. La télévision ne diffusait plus qu'une émission ringarde.

Je voulus regarder les nouvelles sur Internet, mais constatais avec effroi que cela ne marchait pas. Assez remontée contre ce manque de modernité, je fouillais méthodiquement les vieilles étagères grinçantes et bancales, et finis par trouver miraculeusement la box.

Je soufflais dessus, dégageant un épais nuage de poussière grise. Je trouvais une prise, la branchais et posais la boite sur un coin libre de table. Je l'allumais, patientais un peu, et pus enfin lancer Mozilla Firefox.

Je cherchais les actualités sur les Avengers, et trouvais la page officielle d'une chaîne de télévision réputée.

Le journaliste qui avait écrit l'article semblait un grand fan de théories fantastiques car il agrémentait les faits d'hypothèses farfelues. Je parcourus rapidement les lignes intéressantes. Les Avengers avaient finalement ramenés la lance et le Tesseract au SHIELD et cherchaient activement quelque chose ou quelqu'un, ce que je supposais être moi ou Loki. Ils avaient écarté les questions des journalistes avides d'informations, jetant simplement quelques avis de recherche ornés d'une photo de moi.

Le reporter avait ébauché une théorie afin de gonfler l'article trop maigre ou d'alimenter les ragots.

Il soutenait que l'un des membres des Avengers avait une amante secrète qui a été chassée par le SHIELD mais que son prince charmant l'aimant à la folie cherchait activement à la retrouver pour lui avouer son amour.

Charmante histoire, mais elle n'était pas pour moi, et à défaut d'un prince charmant je préfèrerais un soldat aux beaux yeux bleus.

Je comparais plusieurs sites mais il n'y avait que très peu de citations, juste les faits officiels énoncés par Fury. Une phrase retint mon attention.

Un message de Steve, une sorte de lettre ouverte puisqu'il ne pouvait la dire en privé :

« Nihal, peu importe où tu es, si tu m'entends écoutes moi. Nous sommes à ta recherche, nous te cherchons partout. Si tu le peux, envoie nous un signe. »

Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine. Steve ne cherchait pas Loki. Il me cherchait MOI. Je sentis une douce chaleur se répandre en moi et un sourire incontrôlable s'étirer sur mon visage.

J'activais les systèmes de géo localisation et envoyais un mail à Tony. Je ne savais pas s'il le réceptionnerait, mais tous pourraient savoir où je me situais.

En attendant une réponse je fouillais avec enthousiasme la pièce. Je mis la main sur nombre de livres inintéressants, sauf peut être ceux sur la mythologie nordique. J'y lus quelques détails à propos des géants des glaces et de leurs caractéristiques « monstrueuses ». Je trouvais cela extrêmement exagéré. Loki était splendide sous sa vraie forme, et malgré la vague de folie qui l'avait fait me torturer, il restait un homme bon.

Son histoire tracée entre ses lignes et celle que Thor m'avait conté se reliaient en un seul point : Loki, enfant mit à l'écart, traité comme un monstre, qui a apprit à haïr une race avant d'apprendre que c'était la sienne. J'avais mal pour lui.

Je finis par tomber sur une mince pochette en carton renfermant quelques feuilles griffonnées d'une écriture souple et lisible. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant un nombre affolant de renseignements sur moi. Sur mes émotions, mes actes, mes idées, mon corps ! Mensurations, groupe sanguin, rien ne manquait, même les dessins squelettiques et organiques de moi-même.

Quelqu'un s'était-il réellement embêté à recueillir autant d'informations sur moi ?

Le dossier n'était pas signé et aucun symbole ou tampon officiel n'avait été appliqué. En haut de la première page s'étendait simplement un titre :

 _Etude de compatibilité avec une pierre d'infinité_

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. J'étais un cobaye pour me lier à une des ces pierres dévastatrices.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et je parcourus les pages fébrilement. Il n'était nulle part mentionné si j'étais apte ou non. Mais, de manière scientifique, il n'y a que deux manières de vérifier une hypothèse. La théorie...ou la pratique.

J'allais retourner sur Internet pour chercher des nouvelles informations mais je me figeais soudainement. Un bruit, presque imperceptible.

Je me jetais sur les écrans des caméras de surveillance. Je sélectionnais les étages les plus hauts, fouillant les couloirs du regard. Mon cœur loupa un battement en voyant une silhouette bien connue détruire les portes avec son bouclier si célèbre.

En regardant les autres images, je vis les Avengers infiltrer le bâtiment plus ou moins discrètement.

Je voulus me précipite vers la porte pour aller à leur rencontre mais elle était verrouillée. Je jurais et retournais aux écrans. Je vis Loki se sauver par l'arrière du bâtiment. Pas stupide ce géant des glaces.

Je me rongeais les sangs à défaut des ongles, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas repoussés.

Allaient-ils me trouver ? Je les vis entrer dans mon ex-cellule, la cuisine, la chambre.

Quand Steve défonça la porte blindée de la salle de torture, je sentis une sueur froide couler sur mon échine. Comment allait-il réagir ?

Le siège de métal était encore tâché de sang séché et les « outils » bien en vue. Loki n'avait-il pas pensé à cela ?

Je vis les poings de mes amis se serrer, leurs veines et leurs muscles se gonfler, leurs regards se glacer.

Prit dans un excès de rage, Steve démolit la salle à mains nues, ne laissant que des débris et une couche de poussière. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. C'était comme s'il détruisait mes douleurs et mes peurs.

Maintenant je devais faire défiler les caméras rapidement car ils courraient. Ils semblaient tendus, angoissés. Quand je les vis arriver vers la salle de contrôle, je décidais de foutre le boxon pour les attirer.

Je renversais les étagères, retournais les tables, brisais la télévision.

J'entendis leurs pas s'arrêter derrière le mur et une voix crier de s'écarter. La porte valsa hors de ses gonds au fond de la pièce et Steve entra.

Il se figea un instant en me voyant, comme s'il avait peur que je sois un mirage. Je lui fis un sourire un peu tordu, dévoilant mes gencives abîmées. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il fondit sur moi.

Ses bras chauds et musclés m'entourèrent dans une étreinte protectrice, son torse se colla au mien, sa tête se nicha dans mon cou. Nous tombâmes à genoux, nos jambes ne nous supportant plus sous l'émotion.

Je le sentais trembler, me serrer fort contre lui. Je sentais ses larmes couler dans mon col, sur ma peau, et ses cheveux en bataille sentant la fumée et le reste de parfum de son shampoing.

Il me caressait la tête, fébrile. Je me serrais contre lui, murmurant la voix brisée :

« Ca va... Tout va bien... »

Il releva la tête, son visage en face du mien. Du bout de mes doigts mutilés j'essuyais ses larmes patiemment, retenant les miennes.

Nous étions tous les deux dans un état pitoyable, sales, blessés, rassurés, heureux.

Il eut un sourire soulagé, me regardant dans les yeux. Il souffla :

« J'ai eu tellement peur... Tu avais disparu... Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille... Je t'aime... »

Je mis quelques secondes à capter ses paroles, puis un sourire immense s'étira sur mon visage.

« Steve... Je t'aime aussi... Je t'aime si fort... »

Ses yeux bleus magnifiques brillèrent de joie et doucement son visage s'approcha. Ses lèvres douces touchèrent délicatement les miennes et je fermais les yeux, savourant cet instant paisible et merveilleux, priant que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

Sa saveur sucrée me rassura sur ce point. C'était bien trop réaliste pour être un songe. Je sentais son souffle contre mon visage, ses mains pressant doucement ma nuque. Nos langues se caressèrent dans un baiser timide mais profondément amoureux. Je sentais mon cœur battre terriblement fort, je me sentais si bien.

Lorsque nos bouches se décollèrent, nous restâmes front contre front, nous regardant dans les yeux, un grand sourire béa sur les lèvres.

Nous étions heureux, tout simplement. Nous nous aimions.


	16. Cartes à plat

**Cartes à plat**

Il prit délicatement mes mains couvertes de bandages et les porta à ses lèvres. Il embrassa mes blessures une par une, y prenant un soin particulier. Il souffla :

« Je te protégerais désormais. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais. »

Je lui souris tendrement, heureuse.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. Nous tournâmes la tête dans un bel ensemble. Les Avengers, sur le pas de la porte, nous regardaient avec amusement et tendresse. Tony, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, rit :

« Dites, il y a des chambres pour ça vous savez. »

Steve et moi rougîmes, bafouillâmes et nous levâmes pour protester, mais Stark balaya nos propos de la main :

« Allons, nous sommes tous très heureux pour vous, depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour... »

Nous rîmes, et sortîmes du bâtiment glauque. La lumière vive du jour m'aveugla, je dus mettre mes mains devant mes yeux pour m'y habituer. L'air était frais et pur, pas épais et étouffant comme à l'intérieur. Steve laissa traîner une main dans le bas de mon dos, me guidant doucement.

Je m'aperçus en me retournant que ce lieu où Loki m'avait enfermé était une sorte de bunker à moitié enterré. Mon Captain posa une main chaude sur mes yeux : « N'y penses plus, c'est du passé. »

Je me blottis contre son torse pendant que nous nous dirigions vers une grande voiture noire frappée du logo du SHIELD. A peine voyant.

Nous y entrâmes, Steve me tenant galamment la portière.

L'intérieur était en cuir, me faisant frissonner. Mon blond me caressa doucement les poignets pour me rassurer.

Je m'assis sur les cuisses de Steve, près de la fenêtre.

Natasha se mit au volant, Clint à ses côtés, nous jetant parfois des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Rogers avait mit ses bras autour de ma taille, pressant de manière protectrice mon dos contre son torse.

Bruce nous regardait, attendrit et un peu gêné. Tony prenait des photos fort peu discrètement et Thor semblait se prendre pour mon père, regardant d'un air méfiant le jeune couple que nous formions.

La voiture roulait à vive allure. Je demandais :

« Où allons-nous ?

-A New York.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Pour être en terrain connu si Loki attaque. L'Inde était une mauvaise idée, nous t'avons perdue. »

Bruce semblait gêné. Je lui fis un sourire compatissant. Clint me regarda d'un œil critique dans le miroir : « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui nous attend, mais une chose est sûre : je doute que tu veuilles te battre en pyjama. »

Je rougis violemment, prenant conscience de ma tenue. Bien que je portais mon armure en dessous, cela me paraissait gênant. Steve se leva, m'obligeant à bouger, et ouvrit son sac. Il me tendit une veste militaire, un treillis kaki et... mes rangers. Dieu soit loué, il avait mes magnifiques chaussures.

Je me changeais rapidement à l'arrière du véhicule. Le haut était un peu trop large pour moi, mais il était imprégné du parfum de Steve composé essentiellement de sable chaud et de menthe. J'avais l'impression d'être entourée d'une protection invincible. Je sniffais cette odeur sous le rire de Tony et saisis d'une main mon épée que me tendait Thor, la passais à ma ceinture puis m'installais de nouveau sur les cuisses musclées de mon blond.

J'observais le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. L'autoroute, bordée de caillasses grises et tristes à mourir. Je soupirais et calais ma tête dans le cou de mon super soldat. Il embrassa ma joue, me cajolant doucement.

La voiture me donnait d'ordinaire mal au cœur mais Steve me stabilisait comme un coussin extrêmement confortable. Je pensais à toute cette aventure, depuis mon crash provoqué par Loki. Il m'avait dit que j'étais précieuse. A quel point le pensait-il ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec ce que j'avais trouvé dans la salle de contrôle ?

Les mains musclées de Steve se posèrent sur mes épaules et me les massèrent. Je me détendis aussitôt, ronronnant comme un chat. Il m'embrassa :

« Tout va bien ?

-Hum... Je réfléchissais...

-A quoi mon amour ? »

Je souris. Que je l'aimais mon homme guimauve.

« Au début, quand ma vie a prit un tournant incroyable. Quand mon avion s'est crashé.

-Comment cela s'est-il passé, d'ailleurs ?

-C'est... Loki. Il a provoqué l'accident.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Il a dit que j'étais précieuse...

-J'espère qu'il ne veux pas me voler ma copine ! »

Je ris : « Aucune chance ! C'est toi que j'aime ! »

Tony me regarda, suspicieux :

« Est-ce tout ce qu'il t'as dit ?

-Non, il...a dit que je serais en sécurité avec vous... Qu'il voulait mettre le Tesseract en lieu sûr...

-En sécurité ? Contre qui ?

-Comme si je le savais ! Il me torturait, il n'a pas développé. »

Steve resserra sa prise sur moi. Je lui caressais les bras, tentant de le détendre. Natasha fronça les sourcils, nous regardant dans un miroir :

« Tu étais dans la salle de contrôle, tu n'as pas trouvé des choses ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre : « Si... Des fichiers informatiques à propos du Tesseract et des...pierres d'infinité. »

Thor se leva d'un bond au moment où la voiture faisait une embardée. Il s'écroula lourdement sur les genoux de Bruce, faisant exploser de rire Tony. Mais le dieu blond ne semblait pas d'humeur à plaisanter, aussi le calme et le sérieux reprirent leur place. Le possesseur de Mjöllnir gronda, la voix tendue, pressante :

« Es tu sûre que cela parlait des pierres d'infinité ?

-Oui... Il était écrit que le Tesseract en faisait partit. Et...il y avait une chose étrange...

-Laquelle ?

-Le dossier disait que les pierres peuvent avoir un réceptacle, un être qui leur correspondraient et avec qui elles s'associeraient. »

Thor se mordit la lèvre. Le silence était complet, tous à l'écoute de ces nouvelles informations qui semblaient mettre en doute notre dieu du tonnerre.

Il passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux, agité de tics, faisant les cent pas, incapable de rester en place.

Je le regardais, anxieuse. Ce que j'avais découvert était-il dangereux ?

Steve me caressa les poignets et m'embrassa dans le cou pour tenter de me détendre.

Thor finit par reprendre : « Je ne sais pas si cela est réel ou non, aucun cas ne s'est manifesté mais...si cela est vrai, ce pourrait être extrêmement dangereux. Entre de mauvaises mains...

-...cela pourrait être destructeur, je le sais. Je...j'ai fais l'erreur de vous cacher des choses jusqu'à présent, je ne le ferais plus. J'ai...trouvé cela dans la salle de contrôle. »

Je sortis la pochette cartonnée de sous mon armure. Si Tony y jeta un regard lubrique, Thor pâlit en le parcourant. Natasha, les yeux rivés sur la route, demanda :

« Alors ? De quoi ça parle ?

-De moi. C'est une étude pour déterminer mon aptitude à être le réceptacle d'une pierre d'infinité.

-Quoi ?! »

Steve et les autres paraissaient choqués. Il leur manquait sûrement des informations pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. La voix blanche de Thor interrompit le brouhaha confus : « C'est l'écriture de mon frère...

-Je m'en doutais un peu, mais...quel intérêt a-t-il à faire cette étude ?

-J'ai du mal à comprendre la pensée de Loki... Peut être pense-t-il qu'un réceptacle protégera le Tesseract d'un danger extérieur ? »

Bruce, les pieds sur terre, nous interrompit : « La question n'est pas de savoir pourquoi mais comment. Nihal, qu'as-tu de si particulier pour que Loki s'intéresse à toi ?

-Je...ne sais pas... »

Natasha grogna : « Ne mens pas ! Comme Steve l'a dit, rien que ta position de soldate d'élite te rend spéciale. De plus, comment se fait-il que l'armée française t'ait lâchée aussi vite, comme une malpropre ? »

Je baissais les yeux sur mes rangers. Dans le mille, Romanoff. Steve me demanda d'une voix douce : « Peux tu nous en parler, Nihal ? »

Je soufflais un bon coup, repoussant le nœud que voulaient former mes entrailles et la boule installée dans ma gorge :

« Je ne suis pas française. Je ne sais pas réellement d'où je viens. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai voyagé, ne m'attachant à aucun pays. En grandissant, j'ai réalisé des tâches de plus en plus ardues pour les endroits où je résidais, et ils taisaient ma présence. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je faisais cela, je ne crois pas avoir été recherchée, mais j'avais toujours une pression au cœur qui me disait de partir. Je suis arrivée en France il y a trois ans, j'avais dix-huit ans tous neufs. Le gouvernement m'a inscrite dans l'armée puisque j'en avais l'âge. Ils se sont rapidement rendus compte que j'avais plus de force que les hommes entraînés, plus d'endurance, plus de résistance à l'effort et à la douleur. Je ne saurais même pas expliquer ça, je ne le comprends pas moi-même. Je pense...que c'est cela qui a porté le choix de Loki sur moi. »

Steve me regardait un peu de travers, inquiet : « Tu n'as pas le sérum en toi, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne suis pas forte à ce point. Mais je suis robuste, plus résistante que la normale. J'ai survécu au crash et traversé le Canada enneigé quand tous seraient tombés de froid et de fatigue.

-Alors mon frère a bien choisit. Tu as beaucoup de qualités, et à défaut d'être un réceptacle tu pourrais être assez forte pour manier une des pierres, le Tesseract étant le plus à portée de ta main. »

J'y réfléchis quelques secondes : « Peut être...tu penses que je devrais essayer ?

-Non ! Mon frère se trompe rarement mais s'il a commis une erreur de jugement tu finiras en milliards de particules éparpillées dans l'espace. Si le cube est trop fort pour toi il pourra te détruire entièrement ! »

Steve me serra fort. Message reçu, il ne voulait pas que je tente cela.

Natasha me questionna : « Quel est le plus ancien pays où tu as vécu ?

-Le plus ancien dont je me souviennes c'est...le...Ca...nada... ? »

Cette réflexion me perturba. Cela ressemblait à un retour aux sources. Elle poursuivit, imperturbable : « Et tes parents ? »

Je baissais les yeux : « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai un jour eus.

-Tout le monde a des parents.

-Pas moi alors, ou bien je ne les connais pas.

-Tu en es bien sûre ? Des frères et sœurs alors ?

-Non. J'ai toujours vécu seule. »

Tony nous interrompit : « Hey les filles, je sais que je coupe un interrogatoire très intéressant, mais je pensais que nous devrions aller vérifier l'état du Tesseract. Si Loki le convoite, autant prendre des précautions. »

Tous approuvèrent, même si Romanoff aurait aimé me cuisiner un peu plus. Je hochais simplement la tête. Ma décision était prise.


	17. SHIELD

**SHIELD**

La nuit était tombée. Steve avait prit le volant, laissant les deux agents du SHIELD se reposer.

Tony discutait à voix basse avec Rogers, installé sur le siège passager à l'avant. Nous autres étions à l'arrière. C'était comme une pièce, avec deux banquettes face à face, les fenêtres sur les côtés et un grand espace au milieu. Heureusement que cette voiture était agencée ainsi, sinon nous n'aurions pas eu assez de place pour étendre nos jambes.

Thor était étalé de tout son long sur la banquette en face de la mienne, ses cuisses servant d'oreiller de fortune pour Bruce, assit par terre. De mon côté, Clint et Natasha dormaient de façon très mignonne, roulés en boule l'un contre l'autre.

J'étais éveillée mais restais silencieuse. Pas la peine de déranger Steve, dans ses insomnies il s'entend mieux avec Tony.

J'avais la tête appuyée contre la vitre froide, le corps sur une couverture plus ou moins chaude. J'observais la nuit silencieuse, piquetée d'étoiles et d'une lune gibbeuse magnifique que la buée sur la vitre rendait floue.

Je n'avais pas vraiment froid, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Mes paupières étaient pourtant lourdes, mais je craignais de replonger dans un cauchemar avec Loki. Malgré ma résistance le roulis de la voiture parvint à me bercer et je sombrais petit à petit, les voix s'estompant.

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais allongée sur mon lit, dans ma chambre de la Stark Tower. Il frappa à ma porte, je me levais et lui ouvris. C'était Loki, sous sa belle apparence de géant de glace. Il avait des cheveux noirs légèrement plus foncés que les miens et tombant souplement sur ses épaules, la peau bleue striée de fines lignes pâles et de grands yeux rouges et tristes. Il ne rentra pas, restant sur le pas de la porte. Il n'avait pas de fleurs, mais il ouvrit la main et une poignée de pétales de rose gelés en tomba.

Il avait l'air triste, la tête basse et le regard fuyant. Il me dit d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer : « Je ne souhaitais pas en arriver à de telles extrémités... Tout ce que je veux...c'est mettre le Tesseract en sécurité...

-Je m'en occupe.

-Non ! C'est trop dangereux... Tu vas t'exposer à Lui...

-Lui ? »

Il ne répondit pas et passa une main douce dans mes cheveux. Je ne fis pas mine de me dégager, alors il les porta à son visage et les huma longuement, profondément. Il murmura : « Tu as les cheveux de ton père... »

J'eus un hoquet de surprise : « Tu connais mon père ?! »

Il se déroba et s'enfuit dans l'escalier. Je voulus le poursuivre mais je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Bruce me regardait bizarrement, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'inquiétude. Je le rassurais d'un sourire qu'il ne me rendit pas. Il avait l'air inquiet. Je jetais un œil dehors.

L'aube se levait, chassant la nuit froide et les peurs irréelles. Le ciel teinté de pourpre se délavait, laissant place au bleu, le même que celui des yeux de Steve.

D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Je m'aperçus que la voiture était arrêtée sur le bas côté de la route, à côté d'une petite échoppe. Seuls Bruce et moi étions encore à l'intérieur du véhicule. Je chaussais mes rangers que j'avais ôtées pour dormir, ouvris ma portière et sortis.

J'étais du côté des champs, mais la route était déserte. Aucun danger de sortir de l'autre côté, donc.

La petite boutique vendait du tabac, des journaux et des fruits. Je me dirigeais vers Steve assis sur un rocher, mordant dans une pêche juteuse. Il me vit, sourit et me fit un signe de la main. Je grimpais à côté de lui et il me proposa son fruit, dont je pris une bouchée. La pêche était fraîche et délicieuse, idéale contre la chaleur qui commençait à s'installer.

Je lui demandais à combien de temps était New York. Il me répondit une simple demi-heure, mais ils avaient eu envie de prendre une pause dans cet endroit agréable avant le vacarme de la grande ville et du combat.

Les autres Avengers s'étaient assis dans l'herbe près de nous. Je leur confiais le rêve que je venais de faire, encore un peu perturbée. Ils m'écoutèrent attentivement, sans me juger. A la fin de mon récit, Natasha se leva, époussetant ses vêtements :

« Je pense que Loki a de bonnes raisons de vouloir protéger le Tesseract, mais cela ne signifie pas lui céder. Il pourrait s'en servir pour n'importe quoi, c'est trop dangereux. »

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence. A sécurité du Tesseract oui, mais pas entre les pattes de Loki ! Thor semblait confronté à un combat intérieur et je le comprenais. Son frère était le premier concerné...

Steve lécha ses doigts dégoulinants de jus et nous remontâmes dans la voiture. Mon petit ami me prit dans ses bras, me berçant doucement : « Ca va aller, tout va bien se passer Nihal. »

Je me blottis contre lui et le serrais fort contre moi. Avait-il comprit ce que je voulais faire ? J'en doutais. Il semblait si confiant, comme si rien ne pouvait arriver.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je vis les tours de New York City se dresser à l'horizon et briller sous le soleil.

Bruce avait prit le volant, parce que je crois que ça le calmait. De légers frissons verts parcouraient ses bras de temps à autre, mais Natasha assise à côté de lui le rassurait.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions dans la ville la tension montait. Steve avait déjà appelé le SHIELD pour faire évacuer la population, les rues étaient donc de moins en moins remplies en s'approchant de QG de Nick Fury.

Nous passâmes devant les ruines de la Stark Tower et Tony détourna les yeux, peiné. Il n'y avait que des décombres et des bandes jaunes fluo interdisant le passage.

Le bâtiment du SHIELD se dressa devant nous, presque tout en verre. Pas très prudent. Consciencieux, Bruce gara la voiture dans le parking souterrain et nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur de verre. Je tentais de placer une vanne sur Charlie et la chocolaterie mais échoua lamentablement. Steve n'avait pas comprit la référence et seul Tony ricana, parce qu'il était nerveux. Nous l'étions tous un peu, de fait. Le bureau de Nick était dans les derniers étages, le trajet était long et se fit en silence. La main de Steve était posée sur ma hanche, me tenant près de lui. Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir sur une femme aux cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon très strict. Elle se présenta :

« Maria Hill. Vous devez être Nihal. Le SHIELD vous laisse tranquille en raison des évènements mais soyez sûre qu'une fois tout cela fini vous devrez nous dévoiler votre réelle identité et répondre de vos actes. »

Je soupirais. La déclaration de Steve aux médias pour me retrouver n'était pas passée inaperçue. Elle salua de la tête Natasha et Clint et, les lèvres pincées, ouvrit le chemin. Ses talons claquaient sur le béton et les agents s'écartaient sur son passage comme la mer Rouge devant Moïse. Elle parcourut de longs couloirs avec nous sur les talons, puis passa une carte magnétique devant un scanner. La porte coulissa et Mari s'écarta, nous laissant entrer.

La salle était grise du sol au plafond et pleine de matériel scientifique que seuls Bruce et Tony pourraient manipuler sans problème. A droite, au fond, était posée la lance des Chitauris, dégageant cette aura maléfique qui me fit grincer des dents. Au centre trônait le Tesseract, dans un écrin de plexiglas.

Fury était dos à nous, dans son long manteau noir, regardant le cube bleu. Natasha s'avança :

« Directeur Fury, nous sommes là. Nous avons retrouvés Nihal. »

Il se tourna vers moi, me dévisageant de son seul œil valide. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine mais je restais de marbre, tentant de ne pas loucher vers le cube glacé si attirant derrière lui qui semblait m'appeler. Nick grogna :

« Nous aurons une discussion sérieuse, notamment au sujet de votre réel prénom et de votre nationalité, et ce même si votre petit ami s'y oppose. »

Je hochais la tête, contrite. Steve me prit la main pour me rassurer mais il ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre le directeur du SHIELD. Cette histoire allait vraiment m'apporter des ennuis. Peut être Thor accepterait-il de m'héberger à Asgard ? Je risquais un œil dans sa direction mais il me prit de vitesse en rigolant et secouant la tête. Lâcheur. Fury soupira devant cette attitude de gamins et s'avança vers Steve et les vrais « adultes » pour parler de choses techniques. Je ne les écoutais pas, me dirigeant imperceptiblement vers le cube. Je sentais le regard pesant de Thor sur ma nuque mais ne m'arrêtais pas.

Je tendis la main et caressais du bout des doigts la surface froide des vitres, faisant riper doucement mes bouts d'ongles fraîchement repoussés. J'éprouvais le besoin presque maladif de prendre ce cube entre mes mains. Peut être les rêves avec Loki m'avaient-ils drogués à la puissance de cet artefact ?

Je pris une brusque inspiration. C'était cela. Il manquait quelque chose dans mon rêve. Loki ne m'avait pas confié le Tesseract, il était venu les mains vides excepté la poignée de pétales gelés. Avait-il oublié cette partie du songe ou l'avait-il enlevé exprès, dans le but de me faire passer un message ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il était homme à écarter les détails, alors je penchais pour la seconde option. Mais dans quel objectif ? M'inciter à m'emparer du cube ou bien me le retirer ? Et s'il voulait que je m'en saisisse, devais-je conclure qu'il me jugeait digne d'être le réceptacle ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête que je ne vis pas tout de suite que j'étais en train de rayer le plexiglas. Ce fut la main de Steve sur mon poignet qui me ramena à la réalité. Je sursautais, reprenant mes esprits. Je me tournais vers lui avec un regard interrogatif et il me désigna du menton la vitre. J'y avais laissé des griffures plus ou moins profondes qui démontraient mon envie d'accéder au cube. Il n'y avait pas besoin de preuves, c'était évident.

Je fixais le sol gris métallique dans une tentative d'avoir l'air désolée et confuse. En me tournant je vis Fury me tendre une paire de menottes, les traits sévères.

J'allais offrir mes poignets quand un homme au visage sympathique et au front dégarni entra : « Directeur Fury, des nouvelles. »

Un long silence régna, stupéfait et tendu. Puis toutes les voix éclatèrent en même temps :

« Coulson ?!

-Oh bon sang ! Phil !

-Bordel de merde Coulson vous êtes MORT !

-Fils de Coul, comment cela est-ce possible ?!

-Agent je vais vous étriper ! »

Ce fut une joyeuse cacophonie pendant de longues minutes, tous parlant en même temps au dénommé « Agent » Coulson. Certain lui sautant au cou comme Natasha et Clint, d'autres tentant visiblement de l'assassiner comme Tony qui semblait avoir pété une durite. Mais « Agent » Phil Coulson n'en semblait pas dérangé, souriant avec le professionnalisme d'une personne habituée à ce genre de comportement.

Lorsqu'il parvint à les calmer, il s'expliqua :

« La lance a simplement percé un poumon, le plus petit, de fait je me suis simplement évanouit par manque d'oxygène. Ma mort étant officielle je vous demande de garder le silence sur cela. »

Tous promirent, puis le « fils de Coul » se tourna vers Fury qui tapotait un bureau du bout des doigts avec un air agacé : « Monsieur, il se trouve que Loki est arrivé en ville.

-Et tout le monde change de trottoir ?

-Je ne comprends pas la référence...

-Monsieur Stark, au lieu de vous mettre à la chanson française vous devriez vous concentrer. Continuez, Coulson.

-Il est accompagné de créatures humanoïdes aux cheveux noirs, à la peau bleue et aux yeux rouges. »

Thor sursauta : « Des géants des glaces...

-Au vu des marquages sur leurs corps nous pensons qu'il s'agit de prisonniers, de renégats ou de rebelles qui se sont alliés à lui.

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Au moins un millier monsieur. Et ils recherchent activement le Tesseract et mademoiselle Nihal. »


	18. Loki et le songe

**Loki et le songe**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Fury s'avança lentement, les mains en avant, comme si j'étais une bête sauvage : « Nihal... Eloignez vous de ce cube... »

Steve me jeta un regard inquiet. J'en eus le cœur serré, mais je devais agir. Maintenant. Je fis volte-face sous le regard médusé de mes compagnons et brisais la glace d'un coup de poing. J'entendis Fury me hurler d'arrêter, mais sa voix me semblait si lointaine... Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi sûre de moi, de mes choix, de ce que je faisais. Je pris le cube glacé à mains nues.

Sa puissance me prit de court. C'était encore plus envahissant et douloureux que dans mes songes, mais à force Loki m'y avait habitué. Le froid me parcourut, glaçant mes veines, brûlant mes paumes. Je sentais mon corps et mon esprit se briser peu à peu sous la pression exercée par l'artefact. J'étais prise dans un tourbillon bleu glacé et je voyais les silhouettes floues de mes amis qui tentaient de m'atteindre, sans succès.

Mes pensées se déchiraient, j'avais l'impression qu'une main gigantesque m'écartelait, cherchait à m'arracher mon cœur, mes poumons, mon âme.

Le froid me blessa de ses pics de givre et je hurlais, sentant mon esprit se déchirer, se transpercer, des larmes couler sur mes joues.

Soudainement, tout s'arrêta et disparut. Ma tête résonnait en un bourdonnement sourd et le silence me semblait assourdissant. En ouvrant les yeux, je ne vis que du blanc. La salle et mes compagnons n'étaient plus ici. Etais je morte ? M'étais-je trompée ? Loki m'avait-il retiré le cube afin de me protéger car j'étais « précieuse » ?

Tout autour de moi était blanc et vide, blessant mes yeux par tant de clarté. J'avançais un peu, mes pas résonnaient. J'en conclus qu'il y avait un sol, alors je continuais à avancer, cherchant à explorer cet endroit trop oppressant. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, je sentais un vent froid sur ma peau mais il ne me blessait pas, ne faisant que me caresser délicatement.

Sous mes pas le sol s'affaissait et craquait. En y regardant de plus près je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un épais manteau de neige. Des flocons se mirent à voltiger et tourbillonner dans l'air froid autour de moi. Le ciel, ou du moins ce qui semblait être le ciel, était couvert de nuages. Mon estomac se noua. Je reconnaissais ce paysage.

Au bord de la mort mon cerveau avait-il recrée cette scène qui n'était vraiment pas mon souvenir préféré ? Ou bien était-ce la réalité ? Non, je ne pouvais pas avoir rêvé tout cela. Le goût des lèvres de Steve, son odeur, c'était trop réel. Alors quoi ? Une antichambre de la mort à l'instar de Harry Potter ? Pourvu que je ne rencontre pas Dumbledore...

A défaut de vieux barbu je tombais sur la carcasse noire et éventrée de l'avion. Elle ne dégageait plus de fumée mais me faisait de la peine. L'appareil ressemblait à un animal qui a agonisé dans la douleur. Je n'osais y entrer, de peur d'affronter le regard vide et accusateur de mes camarades. Du coin de l'œil, en périphérie de ma vision, je vis une silhouette apparaître sur le toit de l'avion, se découpant dans le brouillard. Il s'avança vers moi, marchant à pas légers dans la neige épaisse. Je le distinguais mieux à chaque seconde.

De longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascade sur ses épaules fines, sa peau bleue striée de lignes blanches qui se mariait si bien avec le paysage enneigé, ses yeux rouges sang si incongrus sur son corps océan. Il portait sa tenue asgardienne de cuir vert et noir, son casque d'or aux grandes cornes et un air attristé. Il s'arrêta en face de moi, me dévisageant longuement, la tête légèrement penchée.

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, un regret passant dans son regard. Il étira ses lèvres dans un mince sourire : « Pourquoi ne m'écoutes tu jamais ?

-Un fort esprit de contradiction sans doute... »

Il eut un rire doux et adorable : « Je le sais. Cela fait...longtemps que je t'observe.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est une histoire pour un autre jour. Je suppose que tu te demandes que ce qu'est cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il étendit ses bras, désignant le paysage blanc. Je souris : « Oui. Suis-je morte ?

-Non, sinon je ne pourrais pas être là. Il s'agit d'une illusion que j'ai créée afin de protéger ton esprit. Le Tesseract l'aurait brisé.

-Alors...je me suis trompée... ? Je ne suis pas...un réceptacle... ?

-Au contraire, Nihal. N'importe quel être humain serait mort sur le coup, mais pas toi. Tu n'es pas n'importe quel être humain, et je ne me trompe jamais, quoi que puisse en dire mon frère.

-Alors quand je me réveillerais...

-Tu auras fusionné avec le Tesseract, oui. Mais...il faut que je te reprenne. Il n'est pas en sécurité avec toi.

-Pourquoi ? Si j'ai fusionné...

-Je dois mettre ce cube en sécurité que tu le veuille ou non. Même si nous devons nous battre pour cela.

-Comment nous défusionner alors ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant, puis me regarda dans les yeux : « Il faut te tuer. »

J'eus un hoquet et reculais d'un pas. Sa main se fit plus ferme sur mes cheveux, m'empêchant de m'éloigner. Sa voix se durcit : « Nihal, la sécurité de ce cube est vitale ! »

Je hurlais : « Et ma vie, n'est-elle pas vitale ?! »

Il s'arrêta, interloqué. Il bégaya quelques propos incohérents, puis se reprit : « La sécurité de l'Univers vaut plus qu'une vie.

-Tu m'as dis que j'étais précieuse. M'aurais tu mentis ? »

Il soupira : « Non, mais... C'est compliqué. Il me faut le cube.

-Je refuse.

-Alors je vais devoir te tuer.

-Je t'aurais vaincu avant. »

Je ne savais pourquoi j'avais une telle confiance en ce cube, en les nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il pouvait me conférer. Je me prenais soudain pour une personne d'exception capable de rivaliser avec un dieu. Je prenais vraiment la grosse tête. Loki fronça les sourcils : « Que le plus digne gagne. »

Il me mit un coup de poing dans l'estomac, me pliant en deux, puis m'asséna un coup de genoux dans le nez. Je reculais, titubante, tenant mon visage en sang. Ce gars avait sérieusement un problème. Je lui décrochais un direct du droit, il me tordit le bras. Il me bloqua dos à lui mais je le fis passer par-dessus moi. Il s'écrasa dans la neige. J'essuyais le sang dégoulinant de mon nez d'un revers de la manche.

Quand il se releva je vis ses yeux furieux et sus qu'il ne me ferait pas de cadeau. Je devais sortir de ce songe qu'il manipulait à volonté avant de me faire massacrer. Je me mis à courir vers là où j'étais apparue, mais je ne savais comment fonctionnait cet endroit. Etait-ce une sorte de rêve lucide ? J'entendais Loki me courir après et, paniquée, j'accélérais au risque de trébucher et me vautrer dans la poudreuse.

Il me plaqua au sol, me tenant fermement la nuque et maintenant on visage dans la neige. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et siffla : « Tu es bien trop sotte pour comprendre les enjeux, stupide mortelle. Tu vas mourir pour sauver l'Univers, tu devrais en être honorée.

-Vas...te faire foutre... »

Il grogna, me retourna et se saisit de sa dague. Il la leva, l'air fou, au-dessus de mon buste. Je paniquais, mon cœur s'affolait, je frôlais l'hyperventilation.

Dans un élan de terreur désespérée je pris conscience de mon environnement, de mon univers, de mon corps tout entier, de mes possibilités. Et lorsque le poignard s'abattit je dégageais une force phénoménale, un souffle de pouvoir qui le fit reculer et effaça tout, balayant le décor enneigé l'avion, le froid et Loki.

Je me sentis remonter, aspirée vers le haut par une force brute. Je suffoquais, asphyxiée, le cœur au bord des lèvres. J'avais l'impression qu'un étau me compressait la poitrine.

Je vis une vive lumière blanche m'entourer, des voix lointaines m'appeler. Je sentis une douleur intense, insupportable se déverser dans mon corps et dans mon esprit.

Je voulus hurler, ne le pus, crus mourir puis revivre. Je vis ma vie passer au galop sous mes paupières closes. Je vis une femme que je ne connaissais pas, les pays où j'ai vécu, le crash, les Avengers, et Steve.

Steve souriant, Steve riant, Steve heureux, Steve inquiet, Steve dormant...

Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve…

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement, avalant une grande goulée d'air comme une noyée, et hurlais :

« STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE ! »


	19. Le Tesseract

**Le Tesseract**

Des mains m'agrippèrent, me maintenaient au sol. Je hurlais, pleurais, convulsais sur le béton froid, ma tête rebondissait durement, mes yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Mon corps se cambrait au-delà du raisonnable, ma colonne vertébrale craquait, mes cris allaient crescendo. Des muscles puissants tentaient de maintenir mon corps, mais je perdais le contrôle de ma souffrance.  
Jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal, même lorsque Loki m'avait torturé. Tout se déchirait en moi et je hurlais à pleins poumons.  
Je sentis des mains douces prendre mon visage en coupe, essuyer patiemment mes larmes, embrasser ma peau humide de pleurs. Peu à peu cela me calma. Je cessais de trembler et de convulser, et hoquetais.  
Il me fit m'asseoir doucement et me prit dans ses bras chauds et musclés. Je m'y blottis, goûtant son parfum et la saveur de ses lèvres.  
Steve me berçait tendrement, me murmurant des mots doux et encourageants. Il me frottait doucement le dos, veillant à ne pas me blesser. Mes pleurs se tarirent et je déposais des baisers sur ses lèvres. Il me sourit et mes yeux pétillèrent de joie. J'étais vivante, en sécurité et dans les bras de mon amour, tout allait pour le mieux. Je lui caressais les cheveux, prenant le temps de me délecter de sa présence. Il chuchota: "Ça va?"  
En guise de réponse je me blottis contre lui, nichant ma tête dans son cou: "Oui..."  
Il embrassa ma nuque: "Comment te sens tu?" Je réfléchis un instant: "Fatiguée mais...pleine d'énergie!"  
Il eut un petit rire: "Normal, c'est le Tesseract."  
Merde, je l'avais complètement oublié ce truc! Je relevais la tête, inquiète: "Alors...?  
-Regardes toi même mon coeur."

Il tira légèrement le col de mon armure en rougissant légèrement. Je baissais les yeux sur mes seins et glapis de surprise. Là, au milieu de ma poitrine, au même emplacement que le réacteur ARK de Tony, se dégageait une forte lumière bleue. En passant la main par-dessus mon armure je sentis le froid. Le Tesseract s'était réellement fondu en moi, fusionnant avec mon coeur.  
Je respirais profondément, m'habituant peu à peu au froid perpétuel dans ma poitrine.  
Steve me massait les épaules, me détendant. Quand je me sentis suffisamment bien, il m'aida à me lever, me stabilisant sur mes jambes encore un peu vacillantes. Je regardais autour de moi.  
Les Avengers et Nick Fury me regardaient, hésitant entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité. Finalement les deux sentiments parlèrent en même temps. Bruce m'enlaça, Thor me mit une claque dans le dos et Tony ricana:  
"Qu'ils sont mignons les deux tourtereaux! Et ils vont nous donner des explications ou on peut se brosser?  
-Brosse toi Tony."

La remarque de Steve me fit rire. Tony et lui s'adoraient vraiment. Je tirais une chaise et m'assis dessus, les bras en arrière, derrière le dossier de métal. Je les dévisageais un instant.  
Clint, blond, sérieux, un bras autour de la hanche de Natasha. J'avais dû louper un épisode.  
Romanoff, détendue, appuyée sur l'épaule de Barton.  
Bruce, près de moi, l'air inquiet, prêt à intervenir.  
Thor, à côté, un plis de soucis entre les sourcils, la main sur Mjöllnir.  
Tony, mains dans les poches, sourire goguenard, une ombre d'inquiétude dans les yeux.  
Steve, blond, yeux bleu océan, derrière moi, serein et confiant. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir être comme lui, ne pas douter, foncer en sachant quoi faire et pas tête baissée.

Fury se racla la gorge, ramenant l'attention sur lui: "Hum hum. Mademoiselle Nihal, auriez vous l'obligeance de nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé?"  
Je balançais doucement la tête à gauche et à droite:

"Je n'en suis pas sûre non plus directeur Fury. Il semblerait que le Tesseract ait fusionné avec moi et pour protéger mon esprit Loki l'a verrouillé un instant...  
-Personne ne peut fusionner avec le Tesseract, c'est absurde, il est bien trop puissant! Et êtes vous bien en train d'affirmer être un lien avec Loki?  
-Quoi? Non, il y a méprise!  
-Il a pénétré votre esprit!  
-Heureusement que ce n'était pas autre chose...  
-Stark!"

Je rougis a la remarque de Tony mais mon attention restait fixée sur Fury. J'avais le coeur battant et les mains moites. Cet homme doutait sérieusement de moi, et vu son statut il pouvait bien me mettre en tôle. Le regard soupçonneux qu'il posait sur moi me confortait dans cette idée.  
Je déglutis et me levais, les jambes tremblantes, prête a prendre la fuite si nécessaire. Je n'étais pas du côté de Loki, et je n'avais pas demandé à ce qu'il entre dans ma tête!  
Je fis un pas vers la sortie, mais Nick se mit en travers de mon chemin, les menottes au poing:  
"Où allez-vous comme ça?  
-Me battre.  
-Je ne vous y autorise pas. Vous nous avez caché beaucoup d'informations et votre relation avec Loki est suspecte. Veillez coopérer."

Je jetais un regard suppliant à Steve mais il m'adressa un sourire navré. Stupide soldat. Je tendis mes poignets de mauvaise grâce et les morceaux de métal se refermèrent sur moi. A contre coeur je suivis le directeur du SHIELD. Il m'entraîna dans la base, Coulson sur les talons. Les Avengers ne suivirent pas et je commençais à paniquer, mais je ne devais rien laisser paraître. Cela leur aurait fait trop plaisir et je devais garder mon sang-froid.  
Il fallait que je tente une évasion. Avec le Tesseract en moi je mettais tout le personnel du bâtiment en danger et je pouvais, je devais aller me battre contre Loki et les géants de glace.

Nous arrivâmes quelques étages plus bas. Fury m'ôta mes menottes et me poussa dans une gigantesque cellule aux parois de verre. Ces dernières étaient légèrement vertes et renforcées. Je compris l'utilité de cette cage: elle servait originellement à contenir le Hulk en cas de besoin.  
Cela me répugna: ils ne pouvaient donc pas faire confiance à Bruce?  
Fury se pencha sur un tableau de bord: "Essaie simplement de fissurer cette vitre et ce sera un plongeons dans un piège de métal, dans le sous-sol, soit une cinquantaine d'étages plus bas. Comme je l'ai expliqué à Loki avant toi: fourmi, botte."

Je crachais sur le sol en le regardant avec fureur. Une fourmi? Une FOURMI?! Il sortit de la salle mais ma colère grandissait en moi. Je n'étais pas un insecte, je n'étais pas un monstre, je n'étais pas une prisonnière! J'étais une AVENGERS!

Je ne fis pas attention au sourire entendu de Coulson quand il sortit. Je ne fis pas attention au fait qu'il ait laissé toutes les portes ouvertes derrière lui. Ma rage était si grande qu'elle faillit ma dévorer de l'intérieur, me consumer et me faire perdre la raison.  
Mon armure brillait d'un éclat bleu aveuglant, mes cheveux sombres volaient dans tous les sens, les palpitations du Tesseract augmentaient en rapidité et en puissance à chaque seconde.  
Oui, j'étais une Avengers, le réceptacle du cube cosmique, et personne ne m'enfermerait, personne ne m'arrêterait.

Les vitres se brisèrent et tombèrent dans un éclat retentissant, le panneau de contrôle fut détruit, et je sortis, empruntant le chemin le plus court.

J'avançais d'un pas sûr, mon armure scintillant, mon épée battant mon flan et ma cuisse, mes rangers s'ancrant parfaitement dans le sol. Je détruis une vitre et me jetais dans le vide.  
J'atterris souplement sur le béton des rues de Manhattan, mes cheveux volant autour de moi, et je pris la direction de la Stark Tower, poussée par un vent de liberté. J'étais libre, j'étais enfin moi même, et j'allais me battre pour ce que je pensais juste.


	20. Le conflit de glace

**Le conflit de glace**

J'avançais d'un pas assuré, je savais où j'allais. Qui aurait pu ne pas savoir, avec le boucan que faisaient mes camarades super héros en se battant?  
Le combat était vers le centre de Manhattan, aussi je m'y hâtais, pressant le pas et faisant voltiger mes longs cheveux sombres.  
J'avais mon épée en main et la garde se coulait parfaitement dans ma paume, comme si j'étais née avec et qu'elle était là depuis toujours.  
Une ombre tomba à côté de moi, le sol trembla et je levais ma lame par instinct. Bien m'en prit, car je pus ainsi parer le coup d'un acolyte de Loki. Ma lame ripant contre la sienne dans un duel de force, je le dévisageais. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Loki était petit et chétif comparé à un réel géant des glaces. Avait-il été un bâtard, fils d'une union avec une créature plus frêle?  
La créature me fixait de ses yeux rouges, plus petits que ceux de Loki, presque porcins. Il avait un visage dur, fermé et carré, très loin des courbes fines et délicates du géant des glaces que je connaissais.  
Ses cheveux étaient courts, broussailleux, son haleine fraîche mais repoussante. Je grimaçais de dégoût: cette chose n'avait rien à voir avec Loki.

Je fis un mouvement souple et dégageais mon arme. La créature grogna et se lança en avant, tentant de percer ma garde. Je glissais le long de son arme, le frôlant, et lui assénais un coup sur la carotide. Le sang jaillit et l'extraterrestre tomba à genoux en hurlant, lâchant son épée et se tenant le cou, tentant de retenir le flot de globules rouges.

Je le laissais ainsi, ne me sentant pas le courage de l'achever. Ce n'était pas mon rôle.  
Je marchais à grands pas, cherchant du regard un tissu pour essuyer ma lame souillée. Je saisis un morceau de voilage flottant au vent devant une boutique et y laissais une longue trace de sang.

Je devais ressembler a une sauvage, une femme terrible sortie d'un autre univers. Mon armure brillait sous le soleil, mon épée suivant le mouvement de mon bras, comme un extension mortelle. Les battements de mes rangers résonnaient dans les rues désertes et la rumeur des combats se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ils avaient visiblement choisit la Stark Tower comme épicentre.

J'arrivais dans les premières rues dévastées. Les façades des bâtiments avaient prit cher, écroulées par terre ou défoncées sauvagement.  
Le Hulk semblait être passé par là, à moins que ce ne soient Thor et Mjöllnir emportés par leur élan.  
Je poursuivis ma route, pas vraiment stressée. Ma panique qui datait d'à peine quelques dizaines de minutes avait disparue comme par magie, laissant le champ libre au pouvoir du Tesseract et à ma fureur.

J'arrivais enfin vers l'action. Je passais sans m'arrêter près de Natasha, au corps à corps avec un géant des glaces. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle s'en sortirait sans mal. Ces petites lopettes n'étaient pas bien fortes en fin de compte.  
J'aperçus Clint perché sur un toit, tirant ses flèches avec une précision diabolique que je ne pouvais qu'applaudir.  
Je vis Steve au bout de la rue quand un groupe de créatures bleues aux yeux rouges se précipita sur moi, toutes lames dehors.  
Leurs armes de glace ne me firent pas pâlir. Mon épée venait d'un métal d'Asgard, elle pouvait aisément rivaliser avec leurs armes.  
Les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les crissements de ferraille de mon arme me firent grimacer. On aurait dit une plainte de douleur. Surmontant la douleur vive qui s'était emparée de mes bras lorsque leur force s'était abattue sur moi, je fis un moulinet avec mes poignets, me dégageant de sa prise, et reculais d'un pas, les jaugeant du regard.

Ils étaient cinq, musclés, et l'air un peu plus futés que celui que j'avais battu. Ils m'encerclèrent rapidement, leurs lames au clair, menaçants.  
Je raffermis ma garde, m'ancrant sur mes deux pieds, le dos courbé. Ils tournaient longuement autour de moi et cela me tapa vite sur le système. Ils cherchaient à perdre du temps, afin que Loki ait le champ libre.  
Je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille, aussi je me jetais sauvagement sur celui en face de moi, sans vraiment réfléchir.  
Un voile s'était abattu sur mon cerveau, m'empêchant de penser correctement, d'analyser la situation.  
Mon action irresponsable aurait pu me coûter la vie. À l'instant où je tentais de lui transpercer la poitrine, les autres se jetèrent sur moi, plongeant sur mon dos.  
Leurs lames s'enfoncèrent dans mes flans, dans mon ventre. J'aurais pu hurler et m'évanouir de douleur si l'adrénaline n'avait pas autant coulé dans mes veines.  
À la place je grognais simplement, remuant mon arme dans le poitrail de ma victime qui gémissait d'agonie.  
Mes plaies béantes dans mon corps me picotaient à peine. Je me retournais avec un regard assassin.  
Ils auraient pu prendre leurs jambes à leur cou s'ils avaient été des êtres normaux, mais ils étaient autant aveuglés par la haine que moi.  
Je reçus un coup au niveau de la trachée, ne devant mon salut qu'à mes prodigieux réflexes. Ils continuaient ainsi à me frapper de tous côtés.  
J'en abattis deux en leur coupant la tête d'un large mouvement absolument pas calculé. La vue du sang giclant me ramena à la réalité. Je ne devais pas tuer, ce n'était pas mon rôle.  
L'adrénaline avait baissé, mais pas assez pour que je vomisse de dégoût. J'aurais suffisamment le temps de le faire ensuite.  
Je reculais au fur et à mesure, esquivant adroitement les coups précis de mes deux derniers adversaires. J'aurais pu riposter, si à cet instant mon cerveau ne m'envoyait pas trop de signaux à traiter.

Des images flashs de Steve en train de combattre, l'ombre d'Iron Man survolant la rue, Mjöllnir passant à toute vitesse pour revenir dans la main de son propriétaire. Toutes ces données perturbaient mon combat, et je ne pouvais que fuir à reculons, donnant de vagues coups d'épée en espérant les touchers.

Je finis par tâter du talon des décombres, et me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de la Stark Tower. Je ne pouvais reculer, car les gravas étaient instables et le manque d'équilibre aurait pu causer ma perte.  
Je fis de grands moulinets avec ma lame, tentant de les tenir éloignés, ou mieux: de les blesser.  
Je parvins à fendre la garde du premier et à lui trancher un bras. Pas celui qui tenait son arme, mais cela perturba son équilibre un instant. Ça suffisait largement. J'enfonçais mon épée dans son torse jusqu'à la garde, lui murmurant des paroles douces pour l'aider à partir. Le Tesseract se connecta à les sens et à ma lame, et je sentis le coeur du géant de glace s'arrêter de battre.  
Son camarade, furieux, s'élança sur moi, rompant sa garde. Je retirais mon arme du corps de l'autre et décapitais mon assaillant. Sa tête tomba dans un bruit sourd à mes pieds.

Le silence se fit dans mes oreilles, comme si mon cerveau en avait eu assez de ce carnage, de ce sang versé. J'entendais vaguement la rumeur des combats, qui pourtant se déroulaient dans les rues adjacentes.  
J'avais ce bruit sourd dans les tympans, le bruit du sang qui bat, qui cogne dans les vaisseaux et les veines. Je voyais un peu flou, comme si une brume s'était déposée sur mes yeux, comme dans un rêve.  
Je posais la main sur mon armure, constatais avec un étonnement enfantin qu'elle était fendue aux côtes et au ventre. Je me fis la stupide réflexion d'en parler à Thor pour qu'il m'arrange ça.  
Je regardais mes doigts. Ils étaient tâchés de sang. Je mis de longues secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de mon sang. Un sang rouge et chaud qui s'échappait de moi.  
L'adrénaline me quittait petit à petit, ma vision redevenait claire, la douleur reprenait sa place traîtresse. J'en eus peur et fis la seule chose que j'eus appris à ce sujet: je me mis à rire.  
Au début je me forçais un peu, puis cela me soulagea et je riais de plus en plus fort, et de bon coeur. Cela fit revenir l'adrénaline et chassa la douleur. Je savais, je le rendais bien compte que Clint et Steve me regardaient avec de gros yeux et qu'ils devaient me penser folle, mais je m'en fichais éperdument. La douleur s'en allait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Tout à coup le vacarme s'estompa, comme si l'on avait posé un oreiller géant sur la ville. J'ouvris les yeux et observais autour de moi, ricanant pour chasser les tiraillements sur mon abdomen.  
Je regardais le ciel, comme tous mes amis autour de moi. Le soleil qui brillais i peine quelques minutes avait disparu, recouvert par d'épais nuages gris et cotonneux. La température chuta soudainement, un vent glacé balaya la ville.  
Je levais les yeux sur le building le plus proche. Oui, Loki était bel et bien au sommet, sous sa magnifique forme Jotün. Il ne ressemblait pas aux brutes que nous combattions, il était bien plus majestueux, il avait une grâce divine et un charisme inégalable. Il m'attirait bien malgré moi.

Il avait les mains levées vers le ciel, sa magie de glace entre les doigts. Les nuages prirent plus de consistance, et je compris ce qu'il voulait faire. C'était évident: il préférait de battre dans son élément. Il avait recouvrir New York de glace, la plonger dans un hiver artificiel.  
Déjà, la neige se mettait à tomber à gros flocons, et le givre descendait du building, recouvrant tout harmonieusement sur son passage. Des stalactites et stalagmites naissaient un peu partout, au hasard et à l'imagination de Loki. La neige tombait drue, recouvrant le sol d'un épais manteau blanc. Nous en avions déjà jusqu'aux mollets et cela ne cessait d'augmenter.  
Je vis Thor hurler quelque chose à son frère, sûrement dans le but de le raisonner, mais rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. La seule chose comptant pour lui était de protéger le cube et il jugeait que je n'étais pas apte à accomplir cette tâche.  
La ville se couvrit de glace, dans un subtil patchwork de blanc et argent. Le froid se faisait plus intense à chaque instant, me saisissant le corps.  
Les flocons tombaient sur mon visage levé, sur mon cou dégagé, sur mes mains tendues dans un réflexe d'enfant.  
Et petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le froid s'intensifiait et que la neige prenait ses droits, je vis avec horreur et admiration mêlées ma peau virer doucement au bleu strié de fines lignes blanches artistiques et mes yeux tourner au rouge sang.


	21. La géante de glace

**La géante de glace**

Mon coeur battait la chamade, je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement. Je regardais simplement mes mains bleues sans réfléchir, mon cerveau semblant s'être éteint. Je regardais mes paumes, puis le dos de mes mains, puis les paumes. Je n'arrivais pas, je me refusais de comprendre. Tout autour de moi s'était stoppé, le monde semblait avoir arrêté de tourner. Je vis la vapeur qui s'échappait d'habitude de mes lèvres disparaître, la sensation de froid s'estomper.  
Je tentais de respirer normalement, mais un poids pesait sur ma poitrine. Une sensation de dégoût profond et d'admiration sans faille qui se répandait en moi.

Je parvins tant bien sur mal à connecter quelques neurones afin de retrouver mes esprits.  
Mes pensées s'entrechoquèrent violemment. J'étais une géante des glaces. Une géante des glaces, comme Loki, comme ces hommes que les Avengers combattaient, comme les Asgardiens massacraient depuis des siècles, comme j'en avais tué i peine quelques minutes.  
Des êtres semblables à moi, de la même race que moi, qui auraient pu être de ma famille.  
Le goût de la bile envahit ma gorge mais je ne vomis pas. Le choc était encore trop grand.  
Ma vision jusque là noircie sur les côtés s'élargit rapidement, me permettant d'avoir une large vue sur les alentours.  
J'avais l'impression que mes sens étaient exaltés, grâce au Tesseract ou à ma nature bleue soudainement dévoilée, je ne savais.

Je voyais mes amis au loin trembler de froid car la température devait bien être tombée à -20°C, mais je ne sentais rien, pas le moindre frisson. L'air piquant me plaisait, je me sentais vivante, fraîche. Je me sentais moi et en même temps une étrangère. Comment cette nature était-elle possible? Comment ne m'en étais-je pas rendue compte avant, au Canada par exemple?  
Loki avait-il les réponses à toutes ces questions?

Son odeur de cuir et de givre me parvenait parfaitement bien malgré que le vent ne soufflait pas dans ma direction.  
Il baissa la tête du haut de son building et croisa mon regard. Nos yeux rouge sang s'accrochèrent, se lièrent un instant, puis un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage.  
J'eus aussitôt l'envie irrépressible de le frapper, de lui faire du mal. Il savait. Oh, cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait, et il se délectait de ma surprise et de mon désarroi.  
Mon visage se durcit, ma mâchoire se contracta, mes poings se serrèrent et la magie de glace coula entre mes doigts. Oui, c'était sûrement cette nature Jotün qui l'avait poussé à me choisir pour être le réceptacle du Tesseract. Sans cela je serais morte.  
Mais le cube de glace originel créé par Odin ne répond qu'à l'appel de ses semblables. C'est pourquoi Loki ne craignait pas de le toucher directement dans son projet de le mettre en sécurité.  
Il était désormais en mon pouvoir de remettre à sa place ce sale gosse qui se moquait de moi du haut de son immeuble. J'avais la magie de glace et le Tesseract palpitant dans ma poitrine. J'étais invincible, intouchable. J'avais une pure confiance en moi qui coulait dans mes veines battant follement.

Je me mis en marche, d'abord mécaniquement puis avec une démarche plus sûre et assurée. Je voyais vaguement mes amis, les Avengers, s'écarter sur mon passage, murmurer mon nom, me regarder avec surprise et incompréhension.  
Une main douce que je connaissais bien se posa délicatement sur mon épaule gauche. Je m'arrêtais un instant, tournant imperceptiblement la tête:  
"Laisse le moi, Steve. Il n'appartient qu'à moi.  
-... Fais attention à toi.  
-Ne t'en fais pas."  
J'eus un instant d'hésitation, puis murmurais: "Je t'aime."  
Je repartis en soulevant des nuages de neige derrière moi. La poudreuse fraîchement tombée collait à mes bottes mais ne me ralentissait pas.  
J'éclatais d'un coup de poing la porte de verre de l'immeuble et y entrais. La température n'y était pas plus élevée, mais cela ne m'atteignait pas.  
Je gravis les marches givrées deux par deux, la rage au ventre. Cet enfoiré riait de moi là-haut, pensant sans doute être en sécurité et hors d'atteinte. J'allais lui faire ravaler son assurance, son sourire et son rang de prince. Il allait enfin parler. Le moment qu'il me demandait d'attendre était enfin venu et je n'allais plus me gêner.  
Non, sa tête d'ange n'allait plus me stopper, sa voix ne m'envoûterait plus, son sourire ne dévierait plus mon attention et ses belles paroles ne contrarieraient pas mon objectif.

J'ouvris violemment la porte menant sur le toit. La neige y était épaisse et j'eus du mal à me hisser dessus. Loki était face à moi, il m'attendait avec un petit sourire triste, mais je m'en fichais bien. J'allais lui coller mon poing dans la figure une bonne fois pour toutes, comme j'aurais du le faire il y a bien longtemps.  
Je fondis sur lui comme un rapace et le saisi entre mes serres - mes doigts -. Sa gorge au creux de ma paume palpitait rapidement. Je crachais, en furie:  
"Ça y est? Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule? Je peux t'éclater maintenant? Tiens, on va pas attendre!"

Je lui collais une droite magistrale qui l'envoya dans la neige. Dommage qu'elle ait amortit sa chute, j'aurais aimé qu'il se cogne contre le béton.  
Il s'assit comme si de rien n'était, se frottant la joue et rigolant doucement: "Hehehe... Je me doutais que tu ferais quelque chose comme ça...  
-Ah ouai?! Et ça, tu t'en doutais?!"  
Je lui assénais un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Cela ne sembla pas l'affecter outre mesure parce qu'il continua à rire. Cela eut le don de m'exaspérer d'autant plus. Je lui hurlais au visage:  
"Dis moi! Dis moi si tu trouves ça si drôle! Depuis combien de temps sais tu?"

Il se frotta la nuque: "Depuis très longtemps, Nihal. Te rappelles tu? Je suivais tes moindre déplacements sur Midgard...  
-Pourquoi ne t'es tu jamais montré? Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais aidé, pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais révélé ma vraie nature?  
-Ton père me l'avait interdit. J'ai essayé de t'aider, je t'assure, mais je ne voulais pas t'effrayer avec mon apparence bleue et la tienne... Une jeune enfant sur Terre n'a pas besoin de penser qu'elle est un monstre...  
-Si tu m'en avais parlé je ne me considérerais peut être pas comme un monstre!  
-Je ne pouvais pas... Ton père...  
-D'ailleurs! Qui est-il, cet enfoiré? Un géant de glace? Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé sur Terre?"

Loki se releva en soupirant: " C'est compliqué...  
-Ne t'enfuis pas!"  
Il avait déjà sauté dans le vide. Sans hésiter, je plongeais à sa suite. Pendant ma chute je le vis se relever et se diriger vers les décombres de la Stark Tower.  
Mon atterrissage fut beaucoup plus doux que ce à quoi je m'attendais en ayant sauté d'une vingtaine d'étages. Le Tesseract, sans doute. Ou ma nature bleue.  
D'un mouvement de la tête je fis comprendre à mes amis que je souhaitais m'en occuper seule. Je n'allais pas le laisser partir ainsi et s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Je grimpais sur la montagne de gravas, tanguant légèrement mais tenant bon en voyant mon objectif au sommet. Je m'arrêtais à cinq mètres de lui et je lui criais:  
"Alors! Dis moi!"  
Il eut un bref rire un peu triste: "Si tu es restée sur Midgard c'est parce que ta mère est d'ici, Nihal. Sans le vouloir tu es née bâtarde. Ton père ne pouvait te garder à Jotünheim, alors il t'a laissée ici. Il savait que tu serais mieux accueillie chez les mortels dont tu te rapproches plus.  
-En quel point?  
-Tu ne vis pas aussi longtemps qu'un Jotün ou qu'un Asgardien. Tu as hérité de la nature terrienne de ta génitrice morte en couches.  
-Pourquoi mon père n'a-t-il jamais cherché à me contacter?!  
-J'aimerai te dire que c'est parce qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps ou parce que tu es une bâtarde, mais il n'en est rien. À vrai dire, il avait envisagé de te rencontrer, de t'expliquer. Mais..."

Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir entendre la suite. Je me doutais au fond de moi de ce qu'il en était, et je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire, je ne voulais pas qu'il confirme cette idée. Mais évidemment il le fit, indifférent à mes états d'âme:  
"Il n'a pas pu. Parce que je l'ai tué avant."  
Mon coeur se serra douloureusement. Perdre son père nouvellement annoncé me faisait mal bien que je ne l'avais jamais connu. J'ignorais les raisons qui avaient poussées Loki à tuer mon père, mais il allait le regretter. Il murmura, plus pour lui même: "Je le regrette déjà, tu sais."

Je m'en fichais. La haine aveugla les yeux couleur sang et je brandis mon épée, la lame au clair. Je gravis les derniers décombres me séparant de lui, bondissant comme si la rage m'avait donné des ailes.  
Je lui assénais le premier coup d'une longue série.


	22. Une histoire de famille

**Une histoire de famille**

Ma lame ne trancha que le cuir de sa manche, effleurant à peine sa peau. La rage au ventre, je poussais un cri bestial exprimant toute ma colère. Je sentais parfaitement l'inquiétude de Steve en contrebas mais il m'importait peu en cet instant. Tout ce que je voulais était de venger mon père. C'était stupide, je ne l'avais jamais connu, mais l'idée d'avoir pu le connaître si Loki n'avait pas existé s'insinuait toujours plus profond dans mon esprit.

Il ne daigna même pas se créer une lame digne de ce nom, dégainant deux simples dagues en argent. Je me sentis vexée, moi qui avais la magnifique épée bleutée que m'avait acheté Thor. Je fis de grands moulinets sans réfléchir, tentant simplement de l'atteindre. Il ne faisait pas de grands mouvements, paraît juste quand il pouvait être blessé.  
Il semblait s'ennuyer de ce combat que je prenais au plus grand sérieux. Cela me mit en rogne.

En lui assénant un coup au flan je parvint à l'entailler. Peu profondément, mais c'était déjà extraordinaire dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais. De rage je hurlais: " Pourquoi? Pourquoi as tu tué mon père?"  
Il eut l'air triste en parant une nouvelle fois:  
"Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui se passerait. C'était la seule solution qui se proposait à moi. J'aurais également aimé que cela se passe autrement. J'étais aveuglé par la colère comme toi en ce moment et j'ai tout raté. Ne fais pas la même erreur."

J'arrêtais de faire siffler mon épée dans l'air et le regardais, surprise. Je le dévisageais en reprenant mon souffle. Il semblait réellement désolé, mais il s'agissait du dieu des mensonges, il était capable de feindre la tristesse. Je fronçais les sourcils:  
"Je veux simplement venger mon père et mon enfance perdue. Est ce trop demander?"  
Il souffla dans un sourire: "Tu as raison, c'est une bonne raison de se venger. Essaie de me tuer, si tu le veux vraiment."

Je soulevais mon épée devant moi et corrigeais ma garde. Il eut la décence de couvrir ses lames courtes de givre afin de les solidifier. Je me lançais à l'assaut du géant de glace qui me ressemblait tant, mes cheveux sombres claquant au vent.  
Nos armes s'entrechoquèrent, le bruit métallique résonnant dans l'air froid. Il semblait frêle mais avait en réalité une grande puissance, sûrement acquise lors de ses combats aux côtés de son frère. Sa magie devait aussi être de la partie.

Je me concentrais sur mes coups, parant et feintant sans cesse, tentant de briser sa garde sans succès. Il avait l'habitude et moi je débutais. Il devait simplement me prendre pour une gamine.  
Pourtant il me jetait un regard tellement protecteur et rassurant... Je secouais la tête. Pas question de me laisser embobiner.

Nos lames s'entrechoquaient dans une danse mortelle où le moindre coup peut être fatal. Mon épée frôla plusieurs fois sa carotide, mon endroit fétiche, tandis qu'il parvenait à me lacérer les bras et les cuisses, sûrement dans le bus de me faire lâcher mon arme. Jamais!

Je lui portais un coup latéral, lui entaillant la hanche. Le sang coula et j'eus un sourire fier. Il était si dur à atteindre! Je ne vis pas le coup suivant arriver, ce fut le sifflement des lames qui m'en avertit. Je me baissais juste à temps. Un peu plus et il m'aurait décapitée. De rage je tentais de lui crever les yeux mais je parvins qu'à laisse une longue balafre sur le côté droit de son visage. Tant pis, c'était déjà ça de prit.

Nous nous arrêtâmes un instant, nous jaugeant du regard. Nous étions tous les deux dans un sale état, mais moi plus que lui. Toutes les blessures que je lui avais infligées étaient superficielles alors que les miennes mettaient en péril ma sécurité, ma garde et mon équilibre.

Je regardais ses cheveux noirs virevolter au gré du vent autour de son visage, ses grands yeux rouges plantés dans les miens, sa peau bleue qui scintillait sur la neige. Je retirais tout ce que j'avais dis. Ce rouge n'était pas incongru sur le bleu océan de sa peau. Il était naturel et magnifique. Et j'avais exactement les même.

Je respirais profondément. Je ne réussirais pas à le vaincre ainsi. Je me concentrais alors sur les battements de mon coeur de glace, sur le cube cosmique. Il palpitait dans ma poitrine, chauffant doucement comme pour attirer mon attention. Je posais naturellement la main au milieu de mon armure, comme pour me donner suffisamment de force.  
Alors, abandonnant Loki et Manhattan, je plongeais à l'intérieur de moi-même.

Je ne voyais rien. Je ne faisais que ressentir. Ressentir ce curieux mélange de froid et de chaleur, de douceur et de puissance, d'apaisement et de colère brute. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver au centre d'un tourbillon d'émotions trop grandes pour moi. Je circulais pourtant souplement entre elles, les caressant du bout des doigts. Elles faisaient désormais parties de moi, je devais pouvoir les contrôler, me les approprier. Je plongeais ainsi au plus profond de moi même, et fini par trouver la source de la puissance. Je saisis ce cube bleu et fus attirée irrémédiablement vers le haut.

En ouvrant les yeux je me rendis compte qu'à peine une seconde s'était écoulée. Loki me regardait désormais avec une fierté qu'il semblait avoir du mal à contenir. Était-il fou?  
Je ne le savais, mais désormais j'avais la puissance nécessaire pour le vaincre. La magie de glace circula sur mes mains, les couvrant d'un gant protecteur.  
Loki sembla comprendre, car il eut la décence de prendre une expression terrifiée et il commença à créer un mur de glace afin de se protéger de l'attaque imminente.

Je concentrais la puissance du Tesseract dans mes veines, dans les nerfs, et la conduisit à mes mains, à mes paumes tendues vers le géant de glace.  
Mes cheveux volèrent follement, le silence se fit autour de moi, une boule d'énergie se forma et je l'expulsais d'un coup sur Loki, la transformant en un rayon bleu incroyablement puissant.

Le mur de glace se brisa en milliards de morceaux et Loki tomba en arrière sur les gravats, une blessure béante au ventre.  
Je m'avançais à grands pas vers lui, vérifiant qu'il était réellement blessé et que ce n'était pas une illusion.

Il souffrait et perdait son sang. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure aussi facilement! Il avait encore des comptes à rendre, et pas qu'à moi! J'appliquais mes mains sur sa blessure et créais un bandage de glace provisoire.

Il avait un peu de mal à respirer. Tant mieux, il ne s'échapperait pas. Je m'assis à côté de lui, consciente que ce combat était fini. J'attachais mes cheveux en une natte lâche et bâclée et le regardais.  
Il souriait. Cet abrutit souriait. Je grinçais des dents:

"Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire?"  
Il rit doucement: "Hehehehe..."  
Je fronçais les sourcils: "Te fous pas de moi!  
-Hehehehe... Oui, je sais... C'est juste que...je suis tellement fier de toi...toutes ces années à te veiller n'ont pas été vaines...tu es devenue une femme forte et aimée...c'est formidable..."  
Je ne comprenais pas: "Pourquoi es tu fier de moi? Je viens de te battre !  
-Je sais...c'est bien pour ça... Hehehehehe..."

Je soupirais et regardais le ciel où les nuages gris commençaient à disparaître, laissant les rayons du soleil filtrer et reprendre leur place: "Au fait, tu m'avais dis que...j'étais précieuse. À quoi cela se référait-il? Ma nature de réceptacle? De Jotün?  
-Hehehe... Un peu de tout ça...et aussi...  
-Quoi?  
-Ton père... S'appelait Laufey.  
-Et alors?  
-Je suis...Loki Laufeyson."


	23. Frère et soeur de givre

**Frère et soeur de givre**

Je restais quelques secondes sans comprendre, le regardant comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'absurde et qui n'a aucun sens. Mais bientôt ses mots prirent place dans mon esprit, s'assemblèrent correctement et je fis le lien avec une expression de Thor "fils de Coul"... Fils de Laufey... Et fille de Laufey... Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, les humidifiant par réflexe. Mes yeux fixaient le vide, j'avais du mal à y croire. C'était impossible. N'est-ce pas...? Mon coeur battait trop fort, mes pensées s'embrouillaient.

Mes pupilles tremblèrent, glissant sans s'arrêter sur le visage de Loki. Il avait l'air tendu, peut être redoutait-il ma réaction. C'était compréhensible. Moi même je ne savais pas comment me comporter. Le gifler? L'ignorer? Me jeter à son cou?

Je me mis à regarder la ville pour ne plus voir ses yeux perdus. Les bâtiments dégelaient lentement, la glace se retirait comme une vague et la neige fondait, formant d'énormes flaques d'eau sur le béton. Le soleil brillait fort, faisant scintiller le givre blanc et rendant l'atmosphère irréaliste.

J'avais l'impression de me trouver dans un rêve. Dans les films, lors de ce genre de scène, il pleut normalement. Pas ici. Ici il fait beau, il y a de la neige qui disparaît, des décombres et un frère nouvellement découvert qui gît à côté de moi.

Une grande main chaude se posa sur mon épaule. Je tournais doucement la tête, cherchant le visage de son propriétaire. Steve me regardait avec attention, un lueur de douceur et d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Je mis ma main droite par-dessus la sienne, caressant sa peau douce pour me rassurer. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite d'un coup.

Il s'accroupit derrière moi et me serra contre son torse. Je sentais les battements de son coeur qui ralentissaient, l'adrénaline et l'action s'étant résorbées. Je posais ma tête contre ses pectoraux, savourant la différence extrême de chaleur entre lui et moi. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi j'avais souvent la sensation d'être brûlée quand je le touchais.

Tout commençait à prendre un sens dans mon esprit, à s'assembler comme les pièces d'un puzzle.  
Steve m'embrassa le cou, me berçant doucement. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait entendu ma conversation avec Loki, mais mon apparence seule devait parler pour moi.

Je du chercher au plus profond de moi le courage de me retourner, de lui faire face avec ma peau bleue et mes yeux rouges si peu naturels et effrayants.

Je tournais légèrement la tête, levais le regard vers lui, me plongeais dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui me rassurèrent.  
Il eut un doux sourire:

"C'est fini Nihal..."  
Je pris peur et ma voix trembla: "Quoi?  
-Le combat, il est fini. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur.  
-C'est toi qui devrais avoir peur...  
-Pourquoi? Je n'ai rien contre le bleu et le rouge, ce sont mes couleurs..."

Il m'embrassa amoureusement, et je sus que je m'étais fait peur pour rien. Steve ne cesserait pas de m'aimer à cause de cette apparence froide venue d'un autre monde. Il ne s'arrêterait jamais au physique. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était moi, peu importe à quoi je ressemblais.

Je lui souris, des larmes de joie coulant sur mon visage: "Je t'aime...  
-Je t'aime aussi, Nihal..."  
Nous nous embrassâmes encore, plus passionnément.

Près de nous, Loki nous regardait avec des yeux attendris. Il était vraiment à la bourre pour jouer son rôle de grand frère...

Derrière la chevelure emmêlée et pleine de poussière de Steve je vis les Avengers s'avancer, Thor en tête. Son expression fermée et ses sourcils froncés me firent penser que Loki allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Steve m'aida à me relever, vérifiant au passage mes blessures. Je le rassurais de quelque mots, pas très désireuse qu'un médecin pose ses pattes sur moi. Même si le médecin en question était Banner. Bruce était d'ailleurs redevenu normal, abandonnant sa forme verte au fond de lui.

Thor releva violemment son frère, le laissant tremblant sur ses jambes, avec sa plaie béante à l'abdomen. Il referma sa grande et puissante main sur sa nuque frêle, et le poussa sans ménagement devant lui, s'assurant qu'il ne s'échapperait pas. Loki avait l'air penaud, me jetant des regards humides à la dérobée.

Mais je ne le défendrais pas. Il avait beau être mon frère il avait fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui, il devait en assumer les conséquences.

Nous descendîmes de la montagne de décombres bancals, Loki poussé par son frère furieux et moi portée à moitié par un Steve un peu trop inquiet. Son attention me faisait chaud au coeur, moi qui avais pensé que ma nature bleue le rebuterait.

Nous avançâmes en groupe serré dans les rues dévastées de Manhattan. Nous faisions peine à voir, couverts de poussière, de boue, de sang, et nos vêtements en lambeaux. Le bouclier de Steve était éraflé mais c'était un détail mineur. Nous étions fatigués, épuisés physiquement et moralement. Les géants de glace étaient en fin de compte des adversaires redoutables et j'étais bien heureuse égoïstement de ne pas avoir eu à en affronter trop.

Loki avançait, la tête haute et l'air le plus digne possible, mais la main de Thor dans son dos éveillait une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

En le dévisageant un peu je me rendis compte à quel point nous étions similaires physiquement. Les mêmes cheveux lisses et souples, à quelques nuances de brun seulement, les mêmes lèvres fines et pâles, les mêmes sourcils arqués, la même fossette au menton.

Mon apparence Jotün que je n'avais pas encore quittée me jetait d'autant mieux ces détails à la figure. La même teinte de rouge dans nos yeux, presque les mêmes lignes pâles courant sur nos peaux.  
Si je n'avais pas été semi humaine j'aurais dis que nous étions jumeaux.

En passant dans la 14e rue, Steve lâcha mon bras. Sans doute avait-il enfin remarqué que je pouvais marcher seule. Il s'avança à grands pas vers l'avant du groupe, interpellant Natasha. Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, cela ne m'intéressait pas. Détailler mon frère tout neuf était beaucoup plus amusant et passionnant. Je pouvais voir en lui les apparences que notre père nous avait léguées.

Un craquement sourd me fis sursauter et d'un un réflexe absurde je me figeais. L'adrénaline avait quitté mon corps, désormais la peur stoppait mes mouvements. Une coulée de sueur froide dévala mon échine. Je SAVAIS ce qui se passait. Je le savais, et mes muscles étaient tétanisés par la peur et la douleur qui remontait.

Je vis Loki tourner la tête comme au ralentit vers moi, ses yeux s'écarquiller d'effroi. Sa bouche forma mon nom, il se détacha de l'emprise de Thor et se rua vers moi.

Ma tête pivota et je vis l'immeuble à côté de moi s'effondrer. Sur moi.  
Je n'entendais plus rien, une bulle de vide semblait s'être créée autour de moi. Je vis les débits tomber au ralenti sur moi, des énormes blocs de béton s'écrouler pour m'ensevelir.  
J'entendis la voix lointaine de Steve m'appeler, malheureusement je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette avalanche mortelle.

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu m'atteindre une forte magie verte les entoura, stoppant leur chute à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration, alors j'expirais un bon coup, faisant retomber mon rythme cardiaque à une fréquence plus ou moins normale.

Les morceaux de façade furent déposés par la magie verte sur le côté de la rue, là où ils ne pourraient blesser personne.  
Je me tournais mécaniquement. La magie verte au bout des doigts de Loki s'estompa rapidement et il baissa les bras, l'air penaud.  
J'étais bouche bée. Loki m'avait sauvé la vie. Non, mon frère aîné m'avait sauvé la vie.

Steve se précipita à mes côtés, me palpant comme une mère poule pour vérifier que je n'étais pas blessée. Thor donna une tape sur l'épaule de son frère et m'adressa un regard impénétrable. Il devait avoir deviné quelque chose.

Je repoussais la main de Rogers de mon épaule et m'avançais à pas bancals vers Loki et Thor. Mes frères, si je suivais bien l'arbre généalogique. Je ne m'arrêtais pas devant Loki, mais en passant je lui adressais un regard aussi reconnaissant que possible et lui dis du bout des lèvres, afin que les autres n'entendent pas:

"Merci Loki... Mon frère."

Il eut l'air surpris, puis m'adressa un large sourire sincère. Thor me fit un clin d'œil que je lui rendis bien volontiers. Un fin sourire aux lèvres je pris le bras de Steve et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le QG du SHIELD qui se dressait devant nous.

Avant d'entrer dans la tour Thor nous arrêta:  
"Il est inutile que nous restions ici, Loki doit être jugé sur Asgard.  
-Évidemment Thor, comme la dernière fois.  
-Bien. Sur ce je vous dis au revoir mes amis. Puissiez vous vous rétablir et vivre tranquillement, vous l'avez bien mérité. Surtout toi, Nihal."

Il me prit dans ses bras puissants et me murmura à l'oreille: "Prend soin de toi, ma soeur."  
Il me lâcha et salua tous les Avengers tour à tour, distribuant des claques dans le dos et des poignées de mains.

Ensuite il se recula, tenant fermement le bras de Loki. Ce dernier me jeta un dernier regard chaleureux et protecteur et esquissa un doux sourire. Mon coeur se serra. Je murmurais:  
"À bientôt, mon frère.  
-À jamais, ma soeur."

Thor appela Heimdall, couvrant nos voix basses et le Bifröst les enveloppa de sa lumière blanche aveuglante. La force du rayon fit voltiger nos cheveux. Je vis une dernière fois les magnifiques yeux rouges, les cheveux noirs souples et la peau bleue délicatement striée de fines lignes blanches de mon frère, le géant de glace.

Ils disparurent ainsi, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une marque brûlante sur le sol goudronné. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je voulus les réfréner mais n'y parvint pas. Des perles salées coulèrent sur mes joues, dévalèrent mon visage, s'échouèrent aux coins de mes lèvres ou dans mon cou.

Steve me serra contre lui, sans doute persuadé que je pleurais le départ de Thor. Mais c'était Loki qui me manquait, à peine disparu. Il avait dit que c'était un adieu. Je ne le verrais plus jamais alors que je venais à peine de m'attacher à lui.

Mes camarades rentrèrent au fur et à mesure dans le bâtiment. Seul resta Steve, qui me gardait contre son torse, m'empêchant de flancher. Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne et murmura, essuyant patiemment mes larmes:  
"Tu le reverras, ne t'en fais pas...  
-Non... Il est partit pour toujours...  
-Tu demanderas à Thor de t'emmener le voir..."

Je le regardais, un peu surprise qu'il ait compris, puis sourit: "Tu as raison."  
Je fixais le ciel une dernière fois et chuchotais, la voix nouée:  
"Adieu, mon frère..."


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

J'étais assise sur le canapé, devant la télévision, en train de manger une glace à la vanille devant une émission stupide.  
Cela faisait deux ans que mon frère Loki était venu foutre le souk sur Midgard. Cela me semblait une éternité.

Après leur départ Fury s'était amusé à me cuisiner à toutes les sauces pour savoir exactement ce que j'étais.  
Au bout de la dixième fois qu'il me posait la même question sur mes origines j'avais pété un plomb, envoyé voler la table contre le mur et foutu une magnifique droite au chef du SHIELD.

J'étais sortie du QG dans un état second et Steve m'avait retrouvé quatre heures plus tard dans une ruelle, sous mon apparence Jotün, en train de créer des statuettes de glace à l'effigie de mon frère.

Rogers avait méchamment engueulé Nick qui avait baissé les bras. Il ne tenait pas à avoir les Avengers sur le dos pour quelques questions dont il connaissait déjà les réponses.  
J'avais remercié profondément l'agent Coulson pour m'avoir laissé les portes ouvertes et il ne me répondit que par un sourire mystérieux.

J'étais allée voir Loki plusieurs fois depuis son départ, Steve avait jugé que c'était mieux pour ma santé mentale. Je risquais de devenir folle si je ne voyais pas mon frère.  
Nous nous entretenions en secret dans les prisons, Thor faisant le guet pour que je puisse enlacer et parler quelques minutes à ma seule famille de sang.

Nos entrevues étaient toujours brèves, car dans le plus grand secret. Odin n'avait pas à savoir que je voyais son fils adoptif et que j'étais sa véritable soeur, mais j'avais toujours trouvé très drôle le fait qu'une Jotün se balade incognito dans le palais et escortée par le prince héritier en personne.

Lorsque Loki et Thor avaient perdus leur mère Frigga j'avais été là pour les épauler, puisque Jane, la mortelle dont s'était entiché Thor, ne savait pas le faire elle-même.

Le dieu de la foudre avait combattu sur Midgard, je l'avais vu à la télévision. J'avais regretté de ne pouvoir me joindre à lui à cause de mon ventre qui s'arrondissait.

Il m'avait apprit que Loki était mort. J'avais refusé de le croire et avait suffisamment crié pour qu'il accepte que je rencontre Odin. Quand je l'avais vu sur le trône j'avais sus que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Le clin d'œil qu'il m'adressa pendant que son frère avait le dos tourné valait tout l'or du monde.

Depuis j'entretenais avec lui une correspondance régulière et secrète, ce qui n'était pas pour me déranger. J'aimais avoir ce secret. Seul Steve était dans la confidence, mais je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, nous étions extrêmement amoureux.

Tellement amoureux qu'au début du printemps suivant nous nous somme mariés.  
C'était un très beau mariage, en bleu et blanc. Steve en blanc, moi en bleu. Nos couleurs respectives s'étaient étalées dans tout Manhattan. Les habitants nous acclamaient et klaxonnaient comme des fous. Il y avait un bruit monstrueux, mais aussi une énergie positive incroyable. Je n'avais jamais été aussi euphorique!  
Les Avengers étaient évidemment présent, ainsi que Fury et Coulson. J'avais aussi noté la présence discrète de mon frère en arrière plan, un sourire en coin et les yeux pétillants. Il semblait vouloir applaudir plus fort que tous les autres, comme pour dire: "C'est ma soeur! Vous voyez, c'est ma soeur et elle est heureuse!"

Je lui avais volontairement lancé le bouquet de fleurs que je tenais, espérant secrètement qu'il puisse avoir autant de bonheur que moi dans sa nouvelle vie.

Les cloches de toutes les églises de New York avaient sonnées, saluant l'union du fils chéri de l'Amérique à une jeune Jotün. Les rues étaient couvertes de pétales blancs, cela ressemblait à de la neige et je ne remercierais jamais assez Natasha pour avoir eut cette idée. Cela avait été le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Quelques mois plus tard j'avais accouché d'un petit garçon dans la pire situation qui soit.  
Nous étions partis en mission, Steve veillant sur moi comme le lait sur le feu depuis qu'il me savait enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et moi cachant mon ventre énorme à Fury pour pouvoir continuer à me battre.

Nous étions arrivés sur le terrain, mais je n'avais pas prévu que ce serait une guérilla. Nous nous battions à chaque rue, luttant pour nos vies.  
Steve et moi avions été séparés et j'avais du mal à tenir le rythme. Tout d'un coup j'avais ressentis les contractions. J'avais tenté de les ignorer mais elles avaient été de plus en plus fortes.

J'avais été obligée de me cacher dans une vieille usine désaffectée et de me créer un lit de fortune. J'avais accouché dans la douleur et la crainte que quelqu'un qui me voudrait du mal me découvre. Fort heureusement, tout s'était bien passé. J'avais accouché toute seule d'un magnifique petit garçon aux grands yeux rouges et à la peau bleue décorée de fines lignes blanches.

Quand le combat avait été terminé j'étais revenue vers le Quinnjet, épuisée, avec mon bébé dans les bras, enveloppé dans ma veste. Steve avait ouvert de grands yeux en me voyant arriver, puis son regard s'était embué de larmes et il s'était précipité vers moi. Tous les Avengers m'avaient applaudis et submergée de félicitations.

Je m'étais sérieusement faite remonter les bretelles par Fury quand la situation lui a été expliquée. Il m'avait dit que j'étais inconsciente d'aller me battre alors que j'attendais un enfant. Steve n'avait pu qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Je ne lui avais pas parlé de l'homme qui était entré dans l'usine quand j'avais accouché. Il avait des cheveux sombres lui arrivant aux épaules, les yeux entourés d'une tâche tracée au charbon noir et une prothèse en métal gris qui remplaçait son bras gauche, avec une étoile rouge peinte dessus.

Il m'avait regardé quelques secondes, moi qui souffrais et pleurais en le suppliant du regard de ne pas me faire de mal. Il m'avais fixé quelques instant pendant lesquels le temps semblait s'être arrêté puis était repartit sans un mot.  
Je ne savais pas qui il était, mais il faudrait que je le remercie de ne pas m'avoir attaqué.

Désormais tout allait bien dans notre vie. Nous nous étions installés dans un petit appartement dans Brooklyn. Ce n'était pas grand, mais cela suffisait. Nous passions notre temps dehors de toute façon.

Nous avions baptisé notre fils James. Je savais que ce nom devait avoir une signification particulière pour Steve mais je ne lui avais jamais demandé. La lueur de joie qu'il avait dans le regard quand il voyait James me suffisait.  
Tous les Avengers avaient acceptés notre fils, passant rapidement en mode "gaga".

Stark inventait n'importe quel prétexte pour venir nous voir, et nous proposait incessamment de venir nous installer à la Tour où, d'après lui, nous aurions plus de place.  
Nous n'avions pas encore prit notre décision, nous étions bien dans notre petit chez-nous.

D'ailleurs, la Stark Tower avait été vite remise sur pied. Les travaux avaient été menés par Tony en personne, soucieux de reloger rapidement les Avengers et Pepper. JARVIS se portait à merveille, à la grande joie de Tony qui avait craint le pire.

James commençait à peine à contrôler sa magie, et bien souvent notre rue, notre appartement ou la Stark Tower furent recouvertes de glace après un éternuement mal contrôlé.

Natasha avait développé un instinct maternel assez flippant qui nous faisait finalement bien rire. Bruce, toujours aussi timide et maladroit, tentait d'apprivoiser cette chose inconnue nommée "bébé" qui bavait sur sa chemise quand il l'avait dans les bras.  
Thor était très fier de son "neveu" et Loki aussi, bien plus discrètement néanmoins.

Contrairement à ce à quoi nous nous attendions, James n'avais pas les cheveux noirs. Il les avait blonds, exactement comme Steve.  
Nous en avons souvent rit avec Loki. Le premier Jotün aux cheveux aussi décolorés qu'un Asgardien!

Steve était...très actif au lit. Tony nous a énormément charriés lorsque je me suis une nouvelle fois retrouvée enceinte cinq mois après mon accouchement de James, et je le comprends. Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, mais c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Steve avait appris de ses erreurs et désormais il ne me laissait plus sortir sans lui, et je n'avais pas le droit de combattre. Il était encore plus parano qu'avant et me couvait comme si j'étais en porcelaine.

Il était sortit il y a quelques heures, avant mon réveil, avec James pour le promener.  
Notre petit géant de glace avait vite comprit le principe de prendre une apparence humaine et pouvait désormais sortir sans risque.

Il aimait beaucoup aller à Central Parc, et Steve se faisait un plaisir de courir tôt le matin avec son fils riant aux éclats accroché au ventre.  
Il paraissait que son ami Sam Wilson avait beaucoup rit la première fois, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son enfant...

J'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure et me levais d'un bond, laissant mon pot de glace vide choir à mes pieds.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur mon magnifique mari et notre fils. Leurs cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés par le vent et leurs sourires étaient splendides.  
Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, embrassant l'amour de ma vie.

Il passa amoureusement ses mains sur mon ventre et souffla: "Comment vas tu mon amour?  
-Je vais bien... Et toi?  
-Parfaitement bien, bien mieux maintenant que tu es là."

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa dans le cou, me faisant rire.  
Oui, ma nouvelle vie en famille était parfaite.


End file.
